The Forbidden
by cherbi161
Summary: The bond between the teacher and student is sacred, but what happens when that bond is broken? HGSS. AU. REPOST BEGINNING CHAPTERS TO GET RID OF Author Notes!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys, to bring in the New Year I decided to start a new fic. I hope you like it. Oh and if you have time, check out my other fic, it's a dra/hrm fic, its called **_Revenge Is A Dish Better Served Cold_**… Thanx **

**P.S. Don't own nething but a paper hat and a noise maker… oh yeah and the plot**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The weather outside reflected the emotions of both the Potions Master and the Head Girl. Neither of them thought that everything would come this day, this point in time. The howling wind and the rustle of leaves made butterflies go rampant in the stomachs of the accused. 

The lightening made the Head Girl jump with fright as they waited on this dreary morning for the twelve witches and wizards that would decide their fates. The dimly lit office filled the Head Girl with a sense of foreboding. The Headmaster's blue eyes twinkled with wisdom as he reassured the accused. The Potion Master's heart was beating uncontrollably fast as he gripped the arms of his wooden chair.

The Head Girl saw that his knuckles were turning white as he gripped the chair. She grabbed his hand momentarily but dropped it in the presence of the Headmaster.

"How much longer Albus?" Asked the potions master.

"Momentarily," Replied Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Well there's no need to even think about that." Said the potions master eyeing the small crystal vile filled with crystal liquid.

"Correct you are Severus." Replied the headmaster.

The Head Girl kept quiet during the whole exchange, afraid she might lose her breakfast at the prospect of speaking.

"Are you okay Miss Granger?" The headmaster asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine headmaster," She replied weakly.

"Do you think they could let her rest, she only got back hours ago?" Severus asked quietly.

"They wanted this hearing for as soon as she returned, but I convinced them to hold off for a few hours." The headmaster replied.

"As soon as this is all over, you will be able to sleep." Severus said turning to the Head Girl.

"Ok," She replied softly swallowing a lump that arrived in her throat.

They waited a few more minutes in silence. Dumbledore began humming softly as the rain outside grew steadily nosier. Soon the office door opened and a pack of witches and wizards entered. They each acknowledge the headmaster.

"Shall we get started," The headmaster suggested. He took out his wand and made his desk turn into a large table seating all fifteen of them.

Each of the twelve school governors who were on one side of the long table took out their briefcases which each had identical binders.

"Miss Hermione Granger, do you know why you are present at this hearing?" A school governor asked. His head was balding and his robes hung loosely on him. His small watery eyes were staring at Hermione.

"Yes," She replied barely audible than a whisper.

"Severus Snape, you stand here accuse of having an improper relationship with a student. Is this true?" the same governor asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"May I interject here?" Dumbledore piped up.

"Sure," Said the witch besides the balding wizard. She gave Hermione a warm smile and then rested her eyes on the Headmaster.

"I don't understand why this hearing is taking place." He started. "Miss Granger is of age…"

"Even though that may be Albus, we can not condole this behavior." Squeaked a witch at the far end of the table.

"The relationship between the student and the teacher should be strictly professional not personal." Bellowed another.

The whole group of governors murmured with agreement.

"We will need to hear testimonies from both parties." Said the wizard. "Do you have the Veritaserum?"

"Is that really necessary?" The headmaster asked.

"It is in cases like these Albus, as you may well know." The balding wizard replied. "The Veritaserum."

The headmaster handed over the small vile. The wizard then conjured two goblets of pumpkin juice and tipped some of the potion in each. He handed the two goblets across the wooden table to the accused.

Hermione was looking at Fawkes longingly dazing off a little. Her attention was snapped back when the goblet was placed in front of her. The potions master was already drinking from his goblet and the head girl followed suit.

"Start from the beginning." The witch said lightly smiling warmly.

* * *

**A/n: So there you go ladies and gents. This chapter was short only because it was the prologue, I hope you guys like it. Please R&R. I don't know how often I will be able to post because I am trying to finish up my other story but it won't be long… Happy New Year.**

**As always… Cherbi161**


	2. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape

**A/n: Thanx for all the reviews… they really made my day… here's another chapter…**

**P.S. I only own the plot, nothing else**

**Hermione Granger and Severus Snape**

* * *

Hermione gazed lazily at the boys playing Quidditch. She had never really been into the sport itself, just enough to cheer on Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the twins at school games. She watched her friends toss apples around. She was sitting comfortably on the warm earth drinking in yet another schoolbook.

She sighed deeply as another bee tried to greet her. Her eyes squinted against the midday sun when she decided that it was too warm to be outside. She got up brushed off her shorts and turned to enter the Burrow.

"Oi, Hermione, where are you going?" She heard Ron shout.

"It's way too hot to be outside Ron, I need to get some shade." She replied.

She took the makeshift dirt path back to the Burrow. When she reached the back door, the coolness of the shade greeted her fondly. She stepped inside to find Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen tidying up.

"We've been here only a week, and I still can't find enough time to clean." She said, smiling warmly at Hermione. "Do you need anything, dear?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I think I'm just going to head up for a quick nap." Hermione replied, grabbing a banana off the scrubbed wooden table.

The burrow seemed completely empty since Fred and George left. It was now only Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry in the house. The quiet in the house tantalized Hermione to really take a nap, but she decided not to. She found herself a really good charm in a book that her parents had given her, and decided to read instead. This is the way she liked it, quiet; so quiet that she could hear herself breathing. It was oddly satisfying.

* * *

Severus Snape also liked the quiet. He was sitting in his private library planning the lessons for the new term. The potions Master made a bet with himself every summer. He predicted that each year would be worse than the last, and so far he was always right. On the unlikely occasion that he proved himself wrong, he would do something different from his regular routine on the last day of classes.

He sat at the large oak desk, more than twenty books spread out around him. He was finishing up his seventh years' lesson plan. He looked once again at his roster to find only ten people enrolled in his N.E.W.T. level class. He looked down the list, and his face formed a big frown when he read the name Harry Potter.

He scanned the list once more and his face formed another look of disgust as he came upon the name Hermione Granger. He realized that 1/5 of his class was filled with the two people he disliked the most: Potter and Granger.

Granger got in through her ability to know everything there ever was to know, and Potter got in by the favor of the headmaster. Dumbledore wanted Harry to become familiar with the understanding of different poisons and potions, so he made the Potions Master enroll him in the class much to his dislike.

He soon finished up his lesson plans.

"Those seventh years better be ready for what I'm going to dish out this year." He said to no one in particular. He smirked as he looked them over once again. He was going to raise hell this year, more than usual.

Emerald flames soon erupted in his unlit fireplace. The headmaster's face was looking at him through the fire.

"Severus, the other teachers are waiting for you in the staff room. They're ready to decide on the positions of Head Girl and Boy." Dumbledore said.

"Ok Albus, I'll be there in a moment." Snape replied gruffly. He picked up his wand and closed all the books and made them fly back to their respective places.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up, its time for dinner." Ginny said shaking her friend.

Hermione woke up with a start. She hadn't mean to fall asleep, but the quiet and the growing darkness was so inviting, it has been a lot lately.

"What time is it?" She asked stifling a yawn.

"It's nearly 7:30," Ginny replied sitting down next to her on her bed.

Hermione got up and looked into the mirror that was hanging on the back of the door to the room they shared. She reached for her brush and tried to brush the bushiness out of her hair. As always, her hair won the fight against the brush. She sighed and slumped back down onto her bed.

"Hermione is there something wrong?" Ginny asked softly.

Ginny has been her best friend for far too long. She looked out at the window, gazing now at the pink tinge growing deeper as time passed.

"There's nothing wrong." She replied, trying to convince herself more than Ginny.

"Hermione, you're a bad liar." She replied smiling. "I know something's bothering you. You just seem distant."

Hermione didn't know how she could explain it to Ginny. She herself has been trying to understand what was going on, but she couldn't explain her actions. At first she thought it was depression but it seemed as though she was too happy to be depressed, she still couldn't put her finger on it but her emotions were just off.

"There's nothing wrong Ginny, let's go grab some food." Hermione replied warmly.

The dinner was a joyous affair because of the news that Mr. Weasley brought.

"We seem to have stumbled upon a set of plans that You-Know-Who is putting into action right at this moment."

"How did you do that?" Ron asked curiously.

"We raided the house of a convicted Death Eater." Mr. Weasley replied, smiling. This was the first time Mr. Weasley had been home on time in the past couple of months and Mrs. Weasley was beaming with happiness.

Hermione felt like her mind was wandering somewhere else during dinner as much as she tried to pay attention, but her mind was just somewhere else.

* * *

Snape looked out of the window at the darkening sky.

"Why is this decision so difficult, we all agreed on Head Boy but why is it taking such a long time to decide on Head Girl?" Flitwick squeaked.

The potions master didn't even bother to pay attention to this actual dispute. It really wouldn't matter to him who the Heads were, as long as they did their job, he was either happy or he just didn't care.

"What is your take on this, Severus?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Just count my vote in with the majority." He replied snapping out of his self induced trance. "Can we hurry along? I need sustenance."

With that said, he returned his mind onto his wandering thoughts. Severus Snape's life had been filled with pain, anguish, hatred, and loss. He never had time for anyone but himself, and with the choices he made, it seemed as though his life would end that way. He was content yet saddened with this idea, but he also knew it was inevitable.

When the meeting was over, Snape bid his farewells and made his way once again to his private quarters. He took the long way back, welcoming the echo his footsteps made and the shadows his form made on the walls. In a few weeks time, these halls would be full of students, talking, laughing, and up to no good.

He walked on, his footsteps carrying him to the stone entrance to his quarters. He walked back to the study once more. He thought bitterly of the term ahead and tucked into a good book.

* * *

The booklists arrived the next day. Hermione was happy to receive hers because she couldn't wait to get her hands on them. She was a little disappointed that they came so late but nevertheless she was happy.

"We should head over to Diagon Alley today, after lunch." Mrs. Weasley said, beaming. "Ginny and Ron, you will both need new robes."

"So what are we going to do today?" Ron asked stretching.

"Well, _we _are going to have a girl's day." Ginny replied smiling at Hermione. "Well, at least morning."

"I guess that leaves you and me, Ronnie-kins." Harry chuckled softly.

Hermione was surprised, but then again she wasn't, Ginny was always up to something. Ginny rivaled Fred and George in trickery, but had her mother's charm. Hermione had planned on spending the day reading, as usual, but since Ginny really wanted to spend time with her she couldn't refuse.

They spent the morning talking mostly of Hogwarts and of the opposite sex.

"Malfoy," Ginny said giggling.

"What about him?" Hermione asked indifferently.

"What do you mean 'what about him', he's bloody hot," She replied, flipping her crimson locks over her shoulder. "But also a real git, the nerve of him thinking he's better than us."

"Yea, a real git," Hermione replied. She got up and walked over to the window.

"But he's still bloody hot," Ginny said laughing.

Concern soon crossed over the youngest Weasley's face. She knew that something had been wrong with Hermione since the beginning of the holidays.

"Hermione what's wrong?" She asked softly.

Hermione stood at the window motionless. What was she supposed to tell her red headed friend? The she found the conversation pointless? No, she wasn't that mean. Bigger things had been on her mind. She wanted to voice her thoughts to the youngest Weasley, but she held back. She feared that Ginny wouldn't be much help and that she would go run off and tell her best friends.

"Ginny there's nothing wrong." She turned smiling at Ginny who returned the same smile. "It's just that it's the last year that I am going to be returning to Hogwarts, my second home."

"Is the Head girl title getting under your skin?" Ginny questioned raising an eyebrow. "You've wanted this for a long time Hermione, don't worry you'll be fine."

Hermione returned her statement with a grin. It was true, Hermione had been chosen to be Head Girl, but she wondered momentarily who Head Boy would be. She was surprised when neither Harry nor Ron received the coveted Head Boy badge; she was just hoping that it was going to someone who truly deserved it.

* * *

Before they knew it, Mrs. Weasley was happily calling for them to get ready to leave. They traveled by floo powder to the very crowded Diagon Alley. Since the group was the smallest it has ever been,they all traveled in a close knit pack. After Ginny and Ron got their new Robes from Madame Malkins, they made their way to the apothecary. Hermione and Harry had to stock up on the basic potion ingredients, but they also needed weird and rare ingredients for their N.E.W.T. potions class.

They soon made their way to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione felt as though she was home here. She loved the smell of new books and new parchment that seemed to fill the air. She handed her book list over to Mrs. Weasley who offered to get their books.

Hermione wandered around the store as if she was floating on clouds, she absolutely loved it here. Her brain carried her over to the charms section of the book store. She looked at a book with various N.E.W.T. level charms. She then carried herself over to the Transfiguration section of the store, looking at a variety of books. She was unaware that she was being followed; she was too absorbed in looking at titles and reading over interesting facts. She wandered around some more with her possible book buys under her arm.

She then made her way to the defensive magical techniques section of the large book store. It seemed to be deserted and she wondered why. Hermione thought that this part of the book store would be the busiest seeing how Voldemort attacks were becoming more known everyday.

She picked up a book called Defensive Magical Theory and Practice by Larry Petrous. The book was extremely heavy, but proved to be quite interesting. This book not only talked about defensive theory but also showed detailed pictures of various spells. Intrigued, Hermione sat on the floor in the aisle and turned page after page.

She was getting more and more excited as she turned each page. She noted that this book would be perfect for Harry. She was reading about a common freezing charm when her light was seemingly blocked. Hermione raised her eyes to see what had caused this obstruction and to her surprise she found Draco Malfoy towering over her.

**

* * *

A/n: CLIFFIE! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and I would also like to than dracos-sexy-bitch who has been my beta for my other storyas well as this one. YOU ROCK! Please R&R, you guys have been gr8!**

**LeeXanda**: _Thanx for your review! Thanks for thinking that my opening was good. I really do appreciate at… Here's a rice crispy square… I hope u like this chapter just as well._

**Maddudewalking** _(the best reviewer on the planet!)_: _My beta and I were talking about your review. We both agreed hands down that you are the best reviewer! You're so nice and I knew you would love me for writing this! Your SO AWESOME U ROCK MY SOX ! I believe you're addicted to ff too, but I'm also addicted so I can't talk. But I'm more addicted to writing chappies than reading, I mean I belted out like 3 chapters for the other story within a couple of days and those were all long chappies! Ok, I'm rambling now, but thanx for your review, here's some magical ice cream…. Savor it!... I hope u liked this chappie as well._

**I also like to thank **_Serena_ _Fair Maidenlazyllama101 (love ur penname)gentileschispyhorse_ _We Are The Walrus (love ur penname too)_ _Dark Mermaid_**, and** _PERFECT REEPER_**, for reviewing.**

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	3. The Malfoy and the Orientation

**A/n: And so begins another chapter… I go back to school on Sunday and start classes on Tuesday/ My beta and I have a lot of planned stories that we had planned on doing last semester, but we had to finish our other stories. I am almost finished my first fan fic bows… thank you, thank you. But when school starts I won't have that much time to post so hopefully I will be able to post at least once a week for all the stories that I plan on doing. Anyways enough of me rambling on, I don't have school now LOL… Onward with the story**

**P.S. I don't own nething but a term bill, an expensive book list and laundry… oh yeah and the plot**

* * *

**The Malfoy and the Orientation**

* * *

Hermione stood up quickly.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood," Malfoy said smirking.

"Malfoy, now isn't the time nor the place." Hermione said in a huff.

"Where are your little friends, Potty and Weasel?" He asked icily.

"Oh and where is your father, is he running around in one of those masks?" She replied smartly.

"Touché, Granger, touché," He replied smirking once more. Draco Malfoy has always seemed to be the boy that everyone wanted. He was rich, handsome, and his name was very powerful. His platinum hair seemed to shimmer in the candle light and his strong build seemed to be unmovable.

Hermione Granger did not think of him like this at all. She thought he was a foul little coward who needed to hide behind his father and his money whenever he wanted his way. She was taken aback by his reply and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is there a reason why you're bothering me?" She asked taking a step back.

"Do I need a reason?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well if you don't mind, I need to go pay for these." She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist tightly, stopping her from proceeding any further.

"There is one thing." He said softly not loosening his grip. "Think of it as a proposition."

His eyes were glittering maliciously.

"I don't need or want anything from the likes of you." She replied, trying to walk away from him once again.

His grip on her wrist tightened. She was in pain but she didn't show it. She was confused as to why he was trying to talk to her now, after 6 years of obvious hatred.

"Bad little Gryffindor," He teased. "You are going to listen to me."

His eyes connected with hers, but she avoided his gaze. She felt as though everyone could read what she was feeling through her eyes. Her friends had always told her that they could read every expression just from the look of her eyes.

"Does the little mudblood have something to hide?" He asked smirking once more.

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, that doesn't matter, everyone has their secrets." He said softly. She tried getting out of his grip once more. He pulled her back with so much force that she collided with him and then hit her back on one of the book shelves.

"I told you, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." He said chuckling.

He walked towards her and placed his arms on both sides trapping her. She stood still between his arms. The smell of new books and Malfoy was over powering. She had to admit, it was a good mixture.

"Now, as the new Heads of Hogwarts we have to learn to communicate," He said his eyes still glittering maliciously. Her hazel eyes became wide with shock.

"You're Head Boy?" She asked incredulously.

"Who else?" He said smirking. "I always strive to be the best and yet you seem to beat me at academics, I am only second in our class."

Hermione got over her shock quickly. She was still wondering why he had cornered her like this.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked sternly finally meeting his gaze.

"Let's just say that I've had all the desirable girls at Hogwarts, and your name seems to be last on my list."

Hermione looked at him in repulsion.

"Is this why you cornered me?" She asked smiling.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and ran her hand though his hair. It was Malfoy's turn to look confused. She touched his cheek gently and moved in to kiss him. When they were only mere inches apart, a loud smack echoed through the aisle as her hand collided with his face. She then kneed him, relishing in his grunt of pain.

"It was nice seeing you again Malfoy," She said sweetly, smiling. "I can't wait to see you in school."

"I will have you." He said quietly watching her walk away with an air of confidence.

Hermione felt great as she picked up her books and stepped over the fallen Malfoy. If he didn't get the message then, she would gladly tell him again. She made her way up to the counter and paid for her purchases. She couldn't wait to get back to the Burrow so she could read her new finds thoroughly.

* * *

As much as Snape hated the start of term he enjoyed being the arse that he knew he was. He loved being foul to his students and giving them harsh punishments. He was sitting in his study once again finishing up the book he had only started yesterday.

He loved his solitude, the quiet, the dark. He closed his eyes, relaxing his body as he practiced his breathing. He had seen almost everything to be seen, he had experienced stuff that was a result of his earlier choices. He had to focus his mind on his breathing to take away the painful memories.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the living room reading one of her school books. She had lent Harry the book on Defense and he was sitting there next to her reading. When he came upon something interesting he would tell Hermione about it and put a marker in place. Even though she liked seeing Harry truly interested in a book, she really wanted some peace and quiet. It felt as though something was pulling at her, like another little bee was bothering her.

She placed her book on the couch and slipped on her sandals. She decided that she was going to take a walk. She made her way through the kitchen and out to the back yard. She walked down the dirt path once more. Watching the little gnomes run wildly as Crookshanks ran after them. She smiled momentarily.

She then continued on, the heavens opened to her and only her. She seemed to come more alive at night with the planets and stars surrounding her as well as the darkness. The breeze caressed her hair as she went on. She strayed off the path momentarily to find a good place to sit.

She sat trying to forget everything that had happened to her, the memories that wouldn't wash away as much as she tried. She decided to lay down placing her hands under her head. She looked to the sky as the chirp of grasshoppers and bull frogs surrounded her.

* * *

"Albus, I don't have time for this, can you give it to someone else this year?" Severus Snape asked the Headmaster.

He was meditating when the Headmaster had called him in his office.

"No, I think it would be good for you. You have to realize that there is other stuff in this world worth living for." The older man replied his eyes twinkling like the stars outside.

"Look, I signed my life over the moment that I made my decision." He replid icily. "There is no turning back, _HE_ tells me what to do now, _HE_ tells me who to kill next. I don't have time when I am running out of time. It's only a matter of time when _HE_ makes me go on some suicide mission. I am supposed to be gathering my bearings, not doing this Albus."

"Last time I checked you were placed high in his ranks," the older wizards interjected. "Don't put all of you eggs in the same basket, Severus."

"Just spare me of this mediocre task." He replied dejectedly already knowing that the headmaster had made his decision.

"Trust me Severus," Dumbledore replied smiling. "This will be good for you. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't."

* * *

The last week of holidays seemed to pass by too quickly for Hermione's liking. She had grown accustomed to her nightly strolls and her solitude. Once she returned to Hogwarts she would have to show face, be the bookworm she was rumored to be, be the cleverest witch of her age, to be the Hermione Granger she despised.

She liked to be Hermione Granger, just not the one everyone is used to. She loved being smart, funny, and witty, but she really didn't mean to flaunt it. She just likes answering questions in class, she liked digesting her books, it gave her a sense of accomplishment to inform others of the information that she was privy too.

Before she knew it, Mrs. Weasley was reminding the returning students not to forget a single thing, to make sure they had all of their belongings. Hermione was in the room packing very slowly; only half of her trunk was full when Ginny had finished. The younger witch decided to help the older one pack before turning into her dreams.

"So Hermione, you never told me why you were so happy when we got back from Flourish and Blotts," She said smiling.

"Oh I didn't," Hermione said, smiling as well. "Well let's just say that I met up with our dear friend from Slytherin in the defense against the dark arts section."

The youngest Weasley smiled widely. "So what happened, what did he say?"

"He told me that I was 'on his list.'" Hermione replied, returning her books neatly to her trunk.

"Wait, the Draco Malfoy, the one who hates all who aren't pureblood, said that you were on his list?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Hermione replied. She put her freshly laundered clothes in the trunk.

"So what did you do?" She asked eagerly. She placed another one of Hermione's books in the trunk.

Hermione gave the eager red haired witch her account of the story. Ginny laughed in all of the right places. Hermione felt a little bit happier. She thought that if she became what everyone wanted her to be, it would be easier. It seemed as though she fell back into her old role as Hermione Granger, the know-it-all, easily.

"So he's head boy now, which means you guys are going to be sharing living quarters. What's going to happen when you guys have to do meetings and all of that great stuff together?" Ginny asked, placing the folded robes on top of everything else in Hermione's trunk.

"You know what, I haven't even thought of that." She said thoughtfully closing the trunk. "I will just avoid him at all costs; it can't be that hard, Hogwarts is too big of a school."

"Why don't you just shag him, like every other girl wants to?" Ginny asked giggling.

"Well there are a couple reasons why," Hermione said sitting on her large trunk. "First I'm not like every other girl; he's just not attractive to me. Second, I don't want to become another notch on his bloody bedpost. Thirdly, he's a filthy git."

They both changed into their pajamas as Hermione's list continued on. It wasn't until she got to item thirty–seven that the younger witch stopped her. They bid each other goodnight as they awaited the excitement of the next day, and new term.

* * *

Severus Snape paced up and down in his bedroom. His footsteps seemed to echo off the walls as he was in thought. He was going through his nightly rituals. Making a list of what needed to be done the next day, his usual hygienic tasks, and his usual thinking. The topic that was bothering him the most at the moment was what was discussed in the Headmaster's office. He was trying to think of every possible way to get out of it but of course the Headmaster would see to it that this particular task was to be done.

This thought alone brought him to think about the new term which started tomorrow. Every time he thought about the new term in the last week he would feel the usual pain in his temple which signaled that a migraine was on its way. He lay in his simple cotton covers while he thought about the reason might be his worst and last at Hogwarts, which he did every year before the start of term. He knew the reason why it was going to be the worse, the insufferable know-it-all, the one and only, Hermione Granger.

* * *

The gang made their way to King's Cross with Mrs. Weasley as their only chaperone since everyone was so busy with the order. Since there were less people than usual they arrived at King's Cross with more time to spare than usual. The picked one of the empty compartments at the end of the train to put their stuff, and made their way to the usual prefect compartment.

The prefect compartment was roomier than the regular compartments. The plush seating surrounded the whole compartment that seemed to be three times the size of a regular compartment. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and plush carpeting. The party sat down after waving a final goodbye to Mrs. Weasley who disapparated from sight.

They sat there as the compartment waiting, as it began filling up. Only a couple more people came.

"I think everyone is here except for Malfoy," Hermione replied looking down the list.

"No, I am here." Malfoy's form entered in the compartment and joined the empty seat next to Hermione.

Hermione didn't like him so close to her, not after what she did to him. She was supposed to be avoiding him. She was surprised that he even sat next to her.

So they conducted the meeting, surprised that Malfoy didn't get mad with power. They told all of the prefects to patrol certain parts of the train and when they were finished to report back here. As soon as the prefects left the compartment it was only Malfoy and Hermione left.

The train gently rocked back and forth as they moved onward to their destination. The sky was becoming cloudy, the threat of rain hung in the air. Hermione shifted over to get a little bit of breathing room from Malfoy.

"A new low for you Granger I have to admit." Malfoy drawled, breaking the silence.

"And why is that." She snapped forcefully. She was surprised at her own voice.

"Bodily harm," He replied turning to face her. "Tsk, tsk."

"Well its not like I haven't done it before, plus it's easier and more satisfying, especially when you lose the privilege to use magic." She replied smiling.

"Just admit it Granger, you want me, you always have, always will." He replied shifting next to her.

"Oh yes, Draco I have always wanted you. Let's shag right here, right now." She replied, her statement dripping with sarcasm.

"As tempting as that may sound," He said smirking. He pushed her hair behind her ear; she kept still afraid of what he would do next. He moved in closer to her, she kept her head resolutely ahead, and stopped breathing momentarily. "I have many chances to get you, now that we will be sharing quarters." He whispered, his soft lips barely touching her ear.

She hated the way her body reacted to that small little whisper, cursing the gods for allowing her body to react in such a way.

"Not if I can help it." She replied ignoring the chills that shot down her back. She inched away from him even more.

Malfoy, knowing what kind of effect he had on her, just smirked. "Whatever you say Granger, whatever you say."

* * *

"C'mon guys, Malfoy is a git and you know it," Ron said as the train slowed.

They were all sitting comfortably in their compartment, watching as Hogwarts came into view. Her companions were in thought as to why Malfoy was acting nice all of a sudden but Hermione knew the real reason why. He was only nice to get into her good graces which eventually might lead to him getting into her knickers. She smiled thoughtfully at this point, knowing how feeble his attempt was. They had already had changed into their robes and had pins neatly on them.

* * *

Severus Snape was watching his last day of freedom go by in a blur. He was aware of his position, and he knew what he had to do. He sat sulking in his favorite arm chair by the fire. He watched as daylight turned to darkness, he knew he was due at dinner, but he didn't want to go, he just wanted to sulk.

He walked to the Great Hall, and sat at his usual spot at the teachers table. He looked to his right, there sat the Headmaster, his eyes twinkling in all their famous glory. He looked to his right to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and was surprised to see Tonks sitting there. He looked at the young witch with disgust, from her bright yellow hair to the smile that always seemed to be plastered on her face. He knew it was an action of Dumbledore to place someone from the Order in this position.

He took his eyes off of the witch and sent them out to his students, new and old. He first spotted the new Head Boy sitting where he used to sit, regally and proud of his obvious pureblood heritage. His eyes then spotted a couple of his best students who he had gotten to know fondly. His eyes then began searching for that select ten who had dared to join his seven year N.E.W.T class.

He gazed and pointed out all five students from Ravenclaw, then to Hufflepuff, then to Slytherin and lastly to the Gryffindor table. He watched as his two most despised students talked happily. Hermione must have known he was looking and looked back at him and then looked away as some more Gryffindors sat down.

He gazed up at the ceiling, looking at the night sky, wishing he was back in his private quarters.

* * *

Hermione had noticed Professor Snape staring at them. He had the most despised looked on his face, as if he was trying to swallow polyjuice potion. She turned back to her dinner. A lot of first years were asking her and her companions a lot of questions, seeing how three prefects and the head girl were in their presence. Dessert came and went as well as the Headmasters usual start of term notices.

She watched as her friends took their students to their proper places. The letter in the prefect's compartment said that both the Head Boy and Girl had to stay in the dining hall once the feast was over.

They both stood as both Professor McGonagall and Snape came over to them. Professor McGonagall congratulated both of them on receiving the title as Head Boy and Girl.

"We will now show you to your quarters." Professor Snape said beckoning them out of the dining hall.

They made their way out of the Great Hall, Hermione gazing one more time at the night sky before doing so. They made their way to their new quarters, Hermione was trying to remember every single turn and landmark she had placed in her mind and wasn't listening to Professor McGonagall talk to them about their duties and their responsibilities.

"Another thing, since you are both Head Boy and Girl you get the opportunity to get a mentor for the year. It's been a Hogwarts tradition that hasn't been broken. These mentors are here for you to get you through the year, through all of your responsibilities, and through your N.E.W.T.s You will find out who your mentor is shortly, the Headmaster is busy at the moment but he will choose for you." Professor McGonagall concluded.

"Here is the entrance to your quarters, and on this piece of parchment are the passwords to both this and your separate room entrances." Professor Snape added gruffly. "Just think of this little discussion as your orientation."

He handed the paper first to Malfoy and then to Hermione's hand. His and brushed against hers slightly. She looked up at him momentarily. Her eyes catching his, instead of the usual coldness there was something there. Hermione wouldn't call it a spark, no one would. When his eyes had just captured hers it seemed as though it was filled with the same feeling hers had been filled with lately. The same emotions, fears, and bad memories her that clouded her eyes mimicked his. She felt for the first time that she wasn't alone.

Malfoy repeated the password to the painting and she turned to go look at her new room.

**

* * *

A/n: So here it is… now if you like writing and are interested in writing your on novel step up to the challenge. Email me or IM me and I tell you everything you need to know. My beta and I are doing it so it would be great if we could get more people to join us… my aim sn is cherbi161 my email is so just contact me. I hope u guys like this chapter.**

**Lazyllama101 : **_I cant choose, I truly can't. Alan Rickman/Snape is completely hott and ill let him teach me a lesson any day. LOL. But Malfoy/Tom Felton is hott too. LOL…. That's like asking me to choose between my favorite restaurants, I just can't… lol but both are smexy… thanx for the awesome review you totally rock… I hope u like this chapter too… Please R&R_

**Dark Mermaid: **_Bribingly can be a word if you say so… to be the best and most awesomest reviewer you must… review every single chapter with awesomeness and happiness no matter how bad the chapter comes out… te review has to be so awesome that it will get me kicked out of any place from laughing so loud… I hope u liked this chapter…please R&R… here's a giant cookie_

**Maddudewalking: **_AWWW your review is friggen awesome. Yea im writing about how their relationship forms and what leads up to and after what u read in the prologue. Sevy is going to be himself as much as I can portray him.. tell me if I go OOC ok… that's going to be your job…ok..lol…please R&R I hope u liked this chapter_

**Fadedglory: **_I love B&N no one understands but me… I go to my mall and If I cant find nething I like clothes wise I feel better by buying myself a book instead lol… my friends hate it when they go to the mall because I always bug them to go to B&N lol… I hoped u liked this chapter_

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed you guys are awesome. Just someone let me know if my writing gets worse. It feels like I'm slipping a little, I know the prologue was wicked sweet but it feels like I'm slacking. Just let me know guys and Ill try to produce as much as I can. LOL… the new chapter will be posted as soon as I finish my other fic I only have two chapters left so it won't be long…**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	4. The Potions Lesson

**A/n: Sorry for the wait…. I've been feeling a little bit under the weather lately and I had to move back into my dorm so now that I am back in full force wanted to give u the next chappie**

**P.S. Don't own anything...**

**

* * *

The Potions Lesson**

* * *

Snape looked at the retreating back of the girl he most despised. He then bid Minerva goodnight and took his usual walk around the castle. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He had noticed something when he handed the head girl the piece of parchment. It unnerved him, no doubt, but he didn't know what it was.

He walked down the corridors thinking. The moonlight was reflecting off the stone walls lighting his path as his feet carried him down the familiar corridor. He didn't like to be unnerved; he felt very vulnerable as he tried to shake this feeling off. He ran a hand through his hair, just wondering.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of students who were out of bed. Welcome back to Hogwarts, he thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

Hermione walked up the small steps to her new quarters. The Common Room that she and Malfoy shared was just as big as her room back in Gryffindor tower, maybe a little bigger. She noted the small fireplace cracking merrily. She looked around the room, seeing the two couches sitting in front of the fireplace and the large windows that seemed to have walled the whole room. There were purple drapes with gold tassels lining the huge windows.

She looked over to her new room. There was a painting of a favorite scene from her favorite book. She looked down at her paper whispering the password lightly. As she crossed the threshold she first noticed the bookshelves that lined the back wall. She went over to it eagerly and looked at the spines.

To her surprise her room wasn't done in the famous Scarlet and Gold that Gryffindors were traditionally known for. She found that the wood that made her bed frame was a dark cherry color and the bedspread was a rich mulberry color. The bed was flushed against the wall containing all of her books. The desk that was in the far corner of the room was also done in the cherry wood. She looked at all the splendor, noting that she could get used to this very easily.

She went over to the bookcase and picked up one of the books. She then made her way out into the common room and sat on the plush couch and began reading.

* * *

The potions master flipped through his book knowing that it was useless to even consider reading. He was aggravated, annoyed, and disgusted at the same time. He glanced at his schedule once more knowing that he had double potions with his seventh year class the next day. What better way to start off the new term, he thought.

After completing his usual nightly rituals he still felt as if he was vulnerable. He felt as though all of the defensive walls he had built over the years had come tumbling down at just one look from the Gryffindor he so despised.

* * *

Malfoy had joined her shortly after on the couch. She looked into the fire, as the moonlight seemed to have poked its head through the clouds. They sat there in silence, he turned into his book and she did the same.

"Granger," He said looking up from his book.

"I'm reading," She said ignoring him, flipping a page.

"Have you thought more about my so called proposition?" He continued looking at the mane of bushy hair.

"There's nothing to think about," She said not moving her eyes off the book.

"Well, I do have my ways of getting what I want." He smirked.

"Yes, but you can't have me." She replied.

The room soon filled with silence. Malfoy kept glancing at his last conquest. 'I have my ways,' he thought.

It was the silence that she liked, but now it felt as though it was suffocating her in the presence of the boy she hated. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She made her way to the door leaving the Head Boy to himself. She whispered the password silently and made her way through the new room.

She noticed the closet that had all of her belongings already tucked away. She grabbed her toothbrush and looked for the nearest bathroom. She found the door. It was the same cherry color of her furniture with a golden handle. She turned the handle relishing in the fact that she had her own private bathroom. She began doing her nightly rituals in the small bathroom. She brushed her teeth, swept her hair up into a bun, and got in the shower.

As she scrubbed the remnants of the day off her body, she thought about all the events that had taken place. She smiled fondly thinking of her train ride with Malfoy. She didn't like him, and she never would, he was just one of those people that she didn't want to encounter. She thought of Malfoy as an annoying fruit fly that always seemed to drift near her food when she ate outside during her holiday at the Burrow, annoying and unwanted.

The thing that was bothering her most was that Malfoy wanted, not her, but her alter ego, the one that Hermione totally despised. Ron also had wanted her alter ego, but after stumbling upon her self-realization, an epiphany you might call it, she thought better of it. She knew that if she truly gave her self to Ron she would have to be the Hermione that she didn't like, the know-it-all, the high estrogen, low testosterone reasonable one in the golden trio.

She then thought about the dreaded Potions Master, the one who was called Severus Snape. Harry and Ron made him out to be some greasy old git, and Hermione had the same reservations, though not as strong. Her theory was, if Dumbledore can trust him, why shouldn't she? Even though she felt this way he did have his moments in which Hermione utterly loathed him. She took out the bun and placed her head under the showerhead making every strand of her hair wet and heavy. The thought that was tugging at her the most was not Snape, but his eyes. The eyes that were usually cold and dark filled with ridicule was actual filled with… she couldn't explain it. All she knew was that maybe the Potions Master wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was.

She finished her nightly rituals, ending with her going over what must be done the next day. Once her head hit the pillow it seemed as though her brain was still buzzing with the realization that Snape wasn't as bad as he had seemed. With this thought and this thought alone, she fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"So Hermione," Harry said from across the Gryffindor table. "How is your new room?"

"It's really brilliant." She replied, buttering some toast. "I'll show you guys, if you want to see it after class."

They continued eating. Harry was excited because of the upcoming quidditch match, and Ron was simply shoveling food into his mouth like usual.

"Don't look now but there's a certain Slytherin looking this way." Ginny said, smiling.

"How has Malfoy been?" Harry asked. He took a swig of pumpkin juice. "Nothing we should be alarmed about, I hope?"

"Oh no," Hermione replied. "He hasn't really done or said anything to me at all. He's just as if I pressed the mute button."

Harry chuckled at the joke. Ginny and Ron looked confused. Harry was about to explain the joke when Professor McGonagall interrupted them. She handed out their schedules for the day. Hermione looked to see that she had Charms with Flitwick, and Arithmancy with Vector, break, and then lunch. She then looked down at her afternoon classes, Harry cringed and then groaned.

"Double potions with Snape, great." He replied dejectedly. "I really think McGonagall have it in for us this term."

Hermione didn't voice her opinions. After her brain had worked overtime on the whole Snape situation, she had actually come to the conclusion that Double potions couldn't really be that bad.

* * *

The morning classes went by unusually fast. All of the teachers started out the same way. Telling each of the students about the N.E.W.T exams and how they would impact their future job choices, and to take them very seriously. Hermione paid close attention, writing down as much information as she could. Lunch soon rolled around.

"How were your classes?" Ginny asked tentatively, seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"I don't know how we're going to get it all done," Hermione replied, loading her plate full of potatoes and steak and kidney pie. "I mean I leafed through one of the books that I got from Flourish and Blotts, and I really don't know how we're going to get through everything."

"Hermione don't worry about it, you're going to do fine, and you always do." Harry reassured his anxiety-ridden friend.

Hermione turned to her plate; she never understood why she voiced her concern about grades and exams to her friends. It seemed as thought they weren't interested enough to actually pay attention. No one seemed to understand, no one had seen her inner turmoil that was pretty apparent in everything she did nowadays. It was pretty pathetic for her to delude herself, telling herself that her friends knew exactly what was wrong, but they didn't. She remained quiet for the rest of the lunch hour and decided that during her break she would go to one of her favorite places in Hogwarts, the library.

* * *

She entered the double doors and gave Madame Pince a curt nod. She made it back to her usual place in the library and sat at the large desk. She closed her eyes and just sat there in silence. She heard a chair scraping next to her but she thought it was just Ginny coming to ask what was wrong.

She opened her eyes to see Malfoy sitting there next to her.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She asked, whispering loudly.

"A guy can sit, can't he?" He asked, fixing his steely gray eyes on her hazel ones.

"Well, find some other place to sit." She snapped.

"I think I'm in the right place," He said smirking with a slight smile. "And anyways I wanted to go over these request forms now instead of later."

Hermione just looked at him, he was irritating her.

"Well, can't those wait until the meeting at the end of the week?" She asked placing a hand on her temple rubbing it slightly. "This is my break."

"Oh and what do you want to do? Think?" He asked lightly. "Bad memories haunting your days, Granger?"

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh yes, I know what happened." He said smiling. "We Malfoy's have ways of getting our hands on information. Are you feeling dirty, inadequate, and used?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"It's all good and well, Granger," He said, still smirking. "What if this so-called 'information' just slips out one day?"

"You wouldn't," She said in disbelief, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"I'm a Malfoy, blackmail is common and necessary," He smirked once more.

Hermione couldn't believe it, but he was a Malfoy, and of course Malfoys get what they want, even if that's ruining someone else's reputation and life. The image of blood covered hands filled her eyes, she must forget. A tear fell down her face, she angrily wiped it away.

"What do you want?" She said softly, cursing herself for doing this.

"Let's just say that Blaise and I need to have a certain Gryffindor," He said smirking, he brought his lips close to her ear and he kissed it softly. "We made a bet to see how many times we can make you orgasm."

He placed his warm soft lips on her neck. She felt disgusted and dirty at the same time. She promised herself she would never have to feel like this again, not after…

"Oh, and I need the password to your room," He said smirking once more interrupting her thoughts. "Let's just say I want to have a few rounds for myself. You know, to… as I should say, 'test out the merchandise.'"

Tears fell once more while he kissed her neck softly. He got up swiftly and left her to her tears and her tormenting memories. Little did she know that Ginny Weasley had witnessed him kissing her neck before he got up and left. She wondered what that was all about, but was excited to see what Hermione would say. She almost went up to her fellow Gryffindor but she then saw the tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Severus Snape waited patiently outside his classroom door as his N.E.W.T class entered. He watched as Potter entered and took his usual seat in the back, slightly surprised that Granger wasn't next to him chattering animatedly. Soon he saw her bushy head come down the hallway. Oh what fun, he thought to himself as she reached the door. I have three hours to torture the little Gryffindor.

He glanced down at her momentarily, her eyes were wide and hollow but he didn't say a word. The stragglers soon came behind her, and the bell signaled for class to start. He entered the room and surveyed the whole class. They were all scattered across the classroom.

"I want you all line up at the front of the class." He said coldly. "I will put you in assigned seats."

There was a collective groan from the students as they collected their belongings and made their way to the front of the cold dark dungeon. Snape took a seat at his desk reveling in his students' discomfort. He looked down at his roster and began calling out partners.

"Hermione Granger, the Head Girl," He said, sneering at his roster. "Let's team you up with the Head Boy, shall we?"

She took her seat and kept her head down. Soon he finished assigning the seats and took his usual position in front of the class.

"Now as you may know, at the end of this year exams will be given to test you on all of your knowledge of potions. Now that you are in my N.E.W.T. class I shouldn't have to tell you how important this examination is. Let's just say that this class can either make or break you. This examination will open many opportunities for those who succeed, and for those who do poorly... let's just say you'll be picking up my trash if and when you fail."

He surveyed the room and his dark eyes landed on Potter.

"Now, open your books to page 41," He said icily. "We will be doing the bittersweet draught. Now can anyone tell me what that is?"

He looked around the classroom and was surprised when no hand shot through the air. He rested his eyes on Hermione who was gazing at a spot on the desk in front of her. Oh this is the perfect opportunity to piss the little Gryffindor off.

"No one knows?" He asked smirking. All of the students looked to Hermione in mild shock. Harry looked at his friend in concern. "Are you telling me no one knows, not even a single one?"

He walked up and down the rows of desks, as his students began looking at the book for the answer. Draco Malfoy was smirking slightly as he kept shifting his gaze on his companion. The potions master stood next to the head girl and looked down at her. She was either ignoring his presence or so deep thought that she didn't notice him. It was the latter, of course.

"Miss Granger," He said coldly. "Do you know what this potion is used for?"

She looked up at him with the same wide eyes. It shook him to the core, he couldn't read her expression, and it was as if she was feeling the same way he felt last night after their fleeting glance. She looked vulnerable, hopeless and utterly helpless.

"Yes," She said softly. She turned her gaze back on the same invisible spot.

"Well, then, why didn't you raise your hand when I asked if anyone knew the answer?" He asked coldly.

"Why should I?" She snapped.

The classroom went silent; you could cut the tension with a butter knife. She never moved her eyes off the spot. The potions master made his way swiftly to his desk.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," He said icily. "Learn to hold your tongue."

"There's no point in raising my hand when you don't call on me!" She snapped once more, raising her head. "I'm not even going to waste my breath or expend any energy on you or this class."

"Twenty more points from Gryffindor," Snape spat raising his voice. "Hold your tongue or I'll make it fifty Miss Granger."

"Go ahead and make it fifty!" She bellowed. "Why not make it a cool hundred. I don't care anymore."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, and two days of detention," He spat once more. How dare this insignificant little know-it-all raise her voice at me? He thought angrily. He looked to the Gryffindor once more to see if she would say anything else but she didn't.

He flicked his wand and the blackboard filled with information and directions on the bittersweet potion. He looked at the blackboard to make sure everything was in order.

"Overgrown bat," Hermione mumbled loud enough for Snape to hear.

"Make it a week." He bellowed turning to her.

The rest of class Hermione was silent. She thought that he had changed, but he had openly mocked her in class. She couldn't take it anymore, so she retorted back. What was the point of raising her hand in a class where she knew she was not going to be called upon? She was beyond mad, not because she got a weeks worth detention, oh no, she was angry because she basically deluded herself to the point of thinking she was right. She hated to be wrong, especially something like this. For a long time she thought she couldn't feel happy again, but she did when she realized that she wasn't alone. And just like that, the last bit of happiness that she had seemed to muster out of her body became stagnant and unwanted, she thought they had had a silent understanding, how wrong she was.

He couldn't help but glance at the diminishing form of the Gryffindor he so despised. Great, now he had to deal with her for a week more than necessary. He wondered only vaguely as to why she was so upset, why she seemed so vulnerable.

"So Hermione," Malfoy whispered sneering. "Nice little display, I hope that you are just as feisty in bed."

Hermione shuddered with repulsion but continued to stir the glutinous potion. She looked back up at the potions master and continued to do her work. Harry kept shooting glances at her as if to ask what was wrong, and why had she just lost them over fifty house points. Soon class came to an end and they packed up their belongings. Everyone left as quickly as they could but Hermione hung back to hear her punishment.

"I want you to be back here tonight after dinner," He said curtly to her. "Be prepared for the worst."

She made her way out of the classroom heading back to her other hell on earth, he her quarters. Funny, she thought to herself, not even twenty – four hours ago did she believe her head quarters were brilliant. Now they had already become stained with her past.

He looked at the retreating back of the Head Girl, wondering what torture he should place on her tonight. Although it was entertaining to think of all the possibilities, something tugged harder at him. He mind flew to the memory of last night, her eyes were filled with something he never wanted to see, as well as today. He shook this thought from his head as he waved his wand to clean the blackboard once more.

**

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took so long guys but I have a lot of reading classes this semester so naturally I spend all of my time reading… I hope you like this chapter, I know I did…. Pls R&R**

**Dark Mermaid :** _Of course I missed you! I miss all of my reviewers… and I have to agree savvy is hoot so is Draco and Lucius, but no one understands our secret longing for evil… MWHAHAHAHA… sorry got a little carried away… as for lucius appearing in the story, right now I couldn't tell you but my characters seem to have a mind of their own, I just observe and record… LOL… thanx for reviewing._

**Daughter-of-slytherin7:** _I am really glad that you liked my other story, a lot of work went into that and I was surprise the immense response I got from it. Thanx for complimenting my style of writing you're so wicked sweet. I mean with every story there is both sides, why each character feels as though what they are doing is right from every aspect. For example Percy in the real series, he believes that working for fudge/ the ministry is right to him, that rules and regulation is what is needed so I really wasn't surprised when he actually went over to ministry side during the 5th book. It's good to hear every side of the story, you can just judge how crazy a person is and how much they want something that is either within or without their reach. Thanx for reviewing your awesome too!_

**Fair Maiden:** _Thank you. I really like to develop to my character and to have them seeing sparks automatically isn't my kind of thing. I like to draw it out as much as possible, make them confused or questioning what they know and don't know, then I put them together. SO that scene at the end wasn't really a spark, just a realization that they are both fighting against their pasts and that they both are not alone as if they've been suddenly hit on the head w. a coconut and realize that somebody out there shares the same pain and torments… thanx for reviewing UR ROCK!_

**Madudewalking**_: I was delighted, as always to get your review. No but seriously, in my other story it was of course as you know a drm/hrm fic and people kept on sending me comments about her shagging sevy was disgusting and all of that jazz, I kept getting fed up and the last person that wrote to me said they weren't going to read my story if anymore of a sevy/ hrm interaction was written… well I told that person off saying how if your going to ignore my hard work just because of a couple scenes than your ignorant and not looking at the bigger picture of the whole plot/story line. That got me really mad, so when I first wrote the whole interaction between hrm/dra in the last chapter I don't want to hear anymore condescending reviews on the situations my character just so happen to fall into. That's why I put that warning… LOL… As for writing next to u 24/7 I wish I could too but college sux and so does reading the books I have to read for college, so what can I do… thanxx for reviewing and as always your totally awesome.._

**I want to thank all of those who have reviewed and keep doing so… I love all of you guys, you all totally ROCK! LOL. Sorry that it took so long to update but since I started the sequel to my other story I will alternate between this one and the other story so expect a post hopefully in the next 2 weeks, yea it's a long time but college beckons, but I might get lucky and procrastinate so no worries just pls keep R&R**

**I want to thank my beta for of course doing what she does best…beta-ing…**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	5. Detension WIth the Potions Master

**A/n: Why do they call it spring break when they give you exams after spring break so u have to use this so called "break" to study?**

**P.S. Don't own nething… except for a LLAMA FARM**

* * *

Detention With the Potions Master

* * *

She looked stoically at her empty plate, wishing that dinner would hurry along like the rest of the day. Word got out about her little out burst in Potions. People from other tables were craning their neck to see if the Head Girl would go off once more. 

Ginny Weasley looked at her friend in concern. She had been wondering what was wrong with her lately. She knew something was off since she joined them during the holiday, but Hermione hadn't divulged, and Ginny hadn't pressed her.

"Hermione, are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Just peachy," She spat angrily. "Just a week's worth of detention with that greasy git."

"Well Hermione, if you didn't retaliate in the first place you wouldn't have detention," Harry called over his mashed potatoes.

Ginny ignored Harry. "Hermione, I know something is up. I'm going to come over later so we can have a right chat, I mean it."

Hermione gave her a nod, and turned back to her empty plate. She was mad of course, but anger wasn't the only feeling she was experiencing at the moment. She actually felt afraid. She knew exactly why, she had relived the scene over and over again, the one sentence striking her more than the others.

"_I'm not even going to waste my breath or expend any energy on you or this class."_

She was shocked at this statement, for the simple fact that it was so personal and told so much. She had just blatantly announced to Snape and her classmates that she was expending energy on him, thinking about him. She knew Snape was smart and would pick up on this, and he would of course, torture her on it. She hadn't meant for it to go that far.

She turned back to her plate, not daring to glance up at the head table.

* * *

"So you and Miss Granger had another row, I presume?" Dumbledore said lightly to his companion. 

Snape looked to the old wizard with what he felt was disgust on his face. He could feel it etched into every single pore.

"She was out of line." He replied icily.

"But you pushed her there Severus, ever since she stepped into your classroom you have disliked her." Dumbledore replied.

The potions master didn't say anything to this. He knew he had pushed her there. He wanted to raise hell and what a good way to start off the new term. A week with the head girl, he was already thinking of the possibilities.

"Do you recall what I want you to do?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

Snape didn't reply. Dumbledore took his silence as the answer to his question.

"And no, this doesn't change a thing." He replied his eyes twinkling in the head girl's direction.

"Great." Snape mumbled in his stew.

* * *

Hermione was getting ready for Snape's detention. She changed in her bathroom while Ginny waited for her. 

"Ginny, you didn't have to come with me," Hermione called through her closed bathroom door. "I can handle going down to the dungeons."

"It's ok, I wanted to check out your new room anyways." She replied back.

Little did Hermione know, Ginny was actually there because she knew something weird was going on with her friend and Malfoy. Ginny knew that Malfoy had made Hermione cry before, but this time was different. Whatever he had said or done had shook Hermione to the core.

Little did Ginny know, Hermione was grateful for the red head to follow her up to her quarters. She was afraid to be in Malfoy's presence alone. She was never afraid of Malfoy, she knew that she could do him in any time of the day, but the information that he was holding she was going to keep out of her wizarding life, even if that meant doing favors for the head boy.

She had put on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing extravagant, she knew that Snape was going to make her do hard labor. She had seen it in his eyes when he told her to expect the worst. Her thoughts lingered for a moment on the potions master.

She knew he knew. She knew that he knew that she was thinking about him. I mean what was wrong with that. Snape, although he prowls the school like some overgrown greasy haired git, he was a person. He must have a nice side. The more she thought about it the more she deluded herself.

And what was it about that look. No, she hadn't forgotten it. Although she wished she would. She didn't know what it meant and she didn't want to find out.

She put her hair up into a high pony tail and made her way out of the door,

"Ginny, you don't have to stay, don't you have work to do?" Hermione asked.

"It's only the first day of classes, plus you and I need a serious talk." Ginny replied smiling.

"Well it can't happen now, I have to get down to the dungeons."

There was a soft knock at the door. Hermione opened the door and there was Malfoy standing there looking at Hermione and then to Ginny, his usual sneer plastered to his porcelain like face.

"I need to talk to you for a moment." He drawled.

"Well it has to wait, I'm going to be late for detentions Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

He looked into the room once more to see the young Gryffindor sprawled on the bed.

"C'mon Ginny let's go." She called to her.

Hermione shuffled past Malfoy and out of the room, Ginny followed.

* * *

Snape was pacing, back and forth, back and forth. He loved the sound of his shoes hitting the stone floor of his classroom. He glanced at his watch and then at the door and continued pacing. He didn't have anything to do, no papers to grade just yet, no potions to be graded. So he waited. He was very impatient, Dumbledore had always commented on that. 

Dumbledore, he thought. The greatest wizard of the age, HA! Some meddling old fool who doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. He already had to be with the know-it-all for detentions, and this. But he couldn't get angry at this, since he already knew about it.

He paced the floor. Looking at his watch.

Meddling old fool, he thought bitterly.

* * *

"Hermione, I know something's wrong. You've been like this all holiday." 

So someone had noticed, she thought as she let Ginny make her case.

"And I saw you in the library during break, you were crying."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Were Harry and Ron with you?" She asked.

"No, but I know it had something to do with Malfoy, what evil thing did he say to you this time?"

"It's nothing that I can't handle. I've just been feeling so emotional lately. I promise to tell you everything when the time is right, ok Gin?"

Ginny looked taken aback by this statement. Hermione continued walking to Snape's classroom.

* * *

She walked across the threshold of the entryway to Snape's classroom. 

He was sitting in a chair, waiting for her apparently.

"Good evening professor." Hermione said when she entered the room.

"Professor?" Snape said quietly. "I thought I was an overgrown bat."

Hermione just smiled. "You said it, not me."

Snape looked at the Gryffindor astonished.

"Be that as it may," He said at a loss for words. "Scrubbing cauldrons, no gloves, and when your finished with that, I want you to arrange the all the potions and categorize them. I want them categorized by quantity, weight, usage, effects, and by how dangerous they are.

Hermione's jawed dropped. It was Snape's turn to smirk.

"You want this done by tonight?"

"Yes Miss Granger, or should I call you the know-it-all who doesn't know what she has coming to her if she doesn't keep her abnormally large mouth shut?" He replied smiling. "Now get to work. I want the first three shelves done before you leave."

Hermione looked towards the endless stacks of cauldrons. She looked back at Snape as he smiled more widely.

"Oh and before you start," He said silkily. "Give me your wand."

She walked over to the desk and slammed it down. He was loving this, and she knew it.

He watched the little Gryffindor work, from her hair swinging in the ponytail she had tied in her hair to her large faded jeans and her small tee. Oh how he loathed her, it more than loathing, it was pure unadulterated hatred. He heard her small whimper, and he relished in her pain. It wasn't his fault that the fourth years were doing a potion that contained the stomach acid of a wild boar.

He went to his quarters, which joined his classroom. He got a book and returned to see that she was still scrubbing the large cauldron she started fifteen minutes earlier.

"Professor, I am not going to be able to finish all of this tonight," Hermione said after washing what might had been her sixty-seventh cauldron.

"Why not?" Snape spat, not looking up from his book.

"Well it sees as though this permanent sticking potion is not coming off the cauldron. If you allowed me some ingredients I could make this go smoother."

"And why would I do that?" He spat once more.

"Never mind then, the longer I'm here scrubbing cauldrons, the longer you have to put up with me. And let's just say, we both don't want that."

Snape looked up from his book then. If he allowed her to get the potion ingredients that she so desperately needed, she would probably think that she could get whatever she wanted. Then again, he didn't want her in his company longer then he had too. Then again, this was detention.

"Since this is your punishment, you will clean, no supplements," He replied with a finality in his tone.

He didn't know he was getting himself into after he uttered those words. It was Hermione's turn to put a smirk on her face.

"Ok, that's fine, you're the professor."

She returned to cleaning. She had an idea to piss him off, but she didn't want to put it into effect right away, because he would know what she was up to. So she started humming lightly, after she felt as though enough time has passed.

Snape just looked at the Gryffindor with hatred. He was bout to tell her off once again but he kept silent. He wanted to do something to shock the little Gryffindor so he kept quiet. Her humming became louder and louder until she began singing the song, but he could barely hear the words.

Snape just watched her scrubbing in amazement. She really wanted those ingredients, but Snape didn't sway that easily. So she began singing a little bit louder in hopes of him getting annoyed and fed up with her off key and high pitched singing. But he just let her continue.

Damn the gods for making me do this, Snape said bitterly in his head. He had only done this once before with another student, and he thought in all of his years at Hogwarts he wouldn't have to do it again.

She turned to him smirking and singing loudly, waiting for his reaction. He threw all caution in the wind and started singing with her (I know OOC, but just wait…). Hermione stopped singing at once. She looked at the potions Master in disbelief. Was he actually singing? He finished off the chorus and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Not going to work Miss Granger," he said, looking triumphant. "It takes a while for me to give into someone's demands, even though it may not seem like it."

"Oh really, and how long did it take for you to put that mark on you arm?" She spat bitterly.

After the words left Hermione's lips she knew she had gone too far. Snape stood up, anger flooding his veins.

"How dare you," He said with all the control he could muster.

"How dare I, how dare you, you were the one who took on the dark mark. I was just stating the facts. Still a little sore about that?" She said knowing what this was doing to him. If she kept pissing him off he would throw her out. She remembered it happening to Harry.

She loved the way the veins were popping out of his neck.

He walked around his desk and headed straight for the Gryffindor.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, you insolent prat."

"I have no idea what I'm talking about?" Hermione bellowed. "I know more than you think."

They both stood there breathing heavily. They were both glaring at each other, staring. Hermione was angry at him for undermining her. He was angry at her for mentioning his past. The tension was so thick that Hermione couldn't breathe.

"I think I'm done here." She said her eyes softening. Her eyes were wide once again. The same look that she gave him the night before filled her eyes.

"I think you are." He said softly. "Tomorrow night, same time."

He watched her as she walked out the room. For some reason that moment of his blood rushing and her staring him down really affected him, only one other person had done that to him. His blood ran cold, he remembered her laugh.

Hermione walked down the corridor, toward her quarters. She realized that she had stopped breathing because when she was out of Snape's corridor she could feel herself breathing very heavily once more.

That man was so infuriating, so bitter, so angry, so… so…. SNAPE. She let out a loud sigh as she continued walking.

Only one other person. He thought to himself, only one other person. He cleaned up the rest of the cauldrons with the flick of his wand. He paced the floor once more, now thinking of the girl who just left his presence.

Hermione whispered the password and walked up the stairs. Her body was hurting, but she was kind of happy. She had gotten out of Snape's detention earlier than expected. She could read a book if she wanted. That wasn't the only thing her mind, something about Snape tonight was just off. It was in those last moments when she saw something in the eyes of her professor. The look as if he was recalling something pleasant.

She shook this thought from her memory. She walked straight to her room deep in thought but before she could whisper the password, she was grabbed by two strong hands.

**

* * *

A/n: Mwhahahahahahahah…. That is all. Hi guys, it's been awhile and this is not my best chapter. I'm writing this in between assignments. I have a midterm due on Friday and I also leave for my spring break on Friday. I have 2 exams the week after spring break so I am going to be studying in the day and writing by night. So expect maybe two- three more chapters within the next 2 weeks! Just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't forget about you, thanx for being loyal in my time of hard work and toil.**

**Im going to reply personally to reviews now so no more in-story reviewing unless your review totally blows my mind.**

**As always… Cherbi161**


	6. Another Detention w the Potions Master

**A/n: And so Spring Break continues… and so begins another fun filled week of writing FF with out the distraction of classes, exams, and assignments**

**P.S. Don't own nething but a suitcase full of clothes and book bag filled with books… oh yea and the plot**

**

* * *

Another Detention with the Potions Master**

* * *

Hermione almost let out a loud scream when her mouth was roughly covered with one of the hands. She squirmed and kicked but she couldn't get out of strong grip. Her attacker pushed her roughly against the wall.

"Don't scream, don't yell, don't say anything." He whispered.

She was looking at his icy gray eyes, the only things that seem to light up the room.

Hermione could hear herself whimper as she went slack. She was hoping that he would let go of her. He took his hand away from her mouth.

"Granger," Malfoy said eyes softening. "If you just let me have you now I'll call off everything."

Hermione was surprised. How could he be rough one minute and then gentle the next. Her back was becoming sore from the stone wall.

"Malfoy…"

She could see the glowing embers growing faint with each passing second. His smell was overpowering her senses.

He kissed her softly on the cheek, and then lightly on the lips. Hermione was still in shock.

"Malfoy…just stop." She said her voice shaking.

She was weighing her options, if she did the unthinkable and let him have her, he wouldn't bother her anymore. If she didn't there was a possible chance that he would torment her all year long not to mention having Blaise in on the deal.

Malfoy stopped and stepped back. She moved forward so that her back wasn't touching the cold stone wall.

"I don't think I can do this." She said softly. "All you have ever been to me, was an evil little boy who tormented me and now tried to black mail me."

"I told you I would take it all back, just give me one night."

"So I can be another notch on you bedpost? So you can brag to all you Slytherin friends that you bedded the Gryffindor whore?" She replied.

"Look Granger, I can only promise you one thing that it will all end if you would just do this. If not Blaise and I can have our fun. You will have to make that choice, either way I will have you."

He looked at her and took his leave into his room. Hermione stared at his door trembling.

* * *

The potions master was sitting in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He mind kept referring to the events of today. It has only been the first day of classes and he already felt miserable. Usually it took him longer maybe another day or two to fully fell miserable, but not this year. He looked out of the window.

Hermione Granger, the queen of the books and the brains of the golden trio. Hermione Granger, the top of the class, the insufferable know it all, the Head Girl. Hermione Granger, the one who reminded him of his past.

Yes, the potions Master could not sleep because the only thing on his mind at the present moment was of course Hermione Granger.

How dare she speak to him like that, he thought bitterly. He got under his blanket and looked at his ceiling. Tomorrow he would be more prepared; he will have to raise hell once again for this know it all. He couldn't wait to have at her during her sentenced labor.

He fell asleep comfortably thinking up punishments for the newly appointed Head Girl.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at dinner. The day was uneventful, she went to class and Malfoy was his usual evil self. She wasn't her usual Hermione self either. She was more reserved in class, only answered questions when she was asked. Her mind during class was preoccupied with ultimatums and memories. She barely noticed when the youngest Weasley took the seat next to her.

"So how was your detention with Snape last night, you never told me what exactly happened." Ginny said smiling.

"Well, first he made me clean some caldrons then of course we began arguing with each other. He got so mad that he sent me out early."

"You must have really made him mad then." Ginny said looking around the Great Hall.

Although Hermione's head was filled with memories and ultimatums, Ginny's head was filled wit the words of the Head Girl. She really wanted to know what had happened to her friend.

"Oi, there's a certain Slytherin looking your way Hermione." Ginny said her eyes flickering towards the Slytherin table.

Hermione threw a look at Malfoy who was obviously staring at her. He made no note to hide his glances because Pansy was looking her way as well. Pansy tried to distract Malfoy but he seemed uninterested, but he was still staring at Hermione.

She turned back into her soup. She didn't want to think about Malfoy, not after the way he treated her. Her mind was now upon the dilemma of Snape. She had forgotten about her detention until Ginny had said something about it. She had to think of another way to get out of detention. She was hoping that he would at least be bearable tonight. She laughed at this idea, Snape was never bearable.

She continued eating and rushed up to her room to change for detention. When she entered the common room both Blaise and Malfoy were there, apparently waiting for her.

"No time to talk Malfoy," She said hurrying over to the door to her room.

Before she could reach her door she felt herself stiffen, rooted to the spot. She tried to move her arms and legs but they were frozen. Malfoy and Blaise walked up to her.

"A simple freezing charm." Malfoy sneered. She felt his breath tickle her ear lobe. "Now that I have your attention, have you made your decision?"

She looked from him to Blaise. Of course she thought about it, she hadn't been able to sleep. Even in between classes she was weighing her options. Either way she would have to sleep with Malfoy, which was the problem.

"No." She lied.

"Well what would happen if we made your decision for you." Blaise said in a low voice.

Blaise's hands ran through the bushy locks of the head girl. A strong hand gripped her neck tightly as pain rippled through her body. He then moved his hands to the buttons of her school shirt. Hermione almost protested but she didn't do it because she was absolutely powerless.

He slowly unbuttoned the top four buttons exposing her plain white bra. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. The lump in her throat growing large with each passing second. She felt his hand go underneath the fabric. She gasped and the tears spilled over her lids. She could feel his hand touching her erect nipple.

She looked over to Malfoy who sneer became less, as if he realized what he was doing.

"Blaise, that's enough." He said.

His partner removed his hand, and sneered at the head girl. The tears kept falling.

"Now, don't let me ask again." Malfoy said sneering once more.

Hermione had felt this low before in her life, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to feel like this ever again.

Her footsteps echoed down the chilly corridor to the classroom she totally despised. She could still fell his hand on her. She shuddered, feeling the tears wash over her eyes again. She couldn't let Snape see her like this. She couldn't let him see her weakness, if he only knew what she had been through.

Snape would never understand she said growing angrier with herself. How much more would she delude herself? Here was Snape, prowler of the School that is Hogwarts. Greasy haired git who thought he had the right to do anything he wanted because Dumbledore trusted him. He was cold, mean hearted, and a right old git.

She knew that this little pep talk with herself would cheer her up but it didn't. She had to make a decision and she knew she would have to make it tonight. But maybe she can ward him off for a couple days. She needed to figure something out, but she was going to need someone to talk to. As much as she didn't want to she was going to have to finally confide in her best friend.

* * *

Snape was sitting at his desk, grading papers and looking constantly at the clock. The Head Girl was already 19 minutes late. His anger and his tension building he threw his quill down. She was really pushing his patience.

She entered the classroom and for a moment Snape's anger dissipated. He just looked at the Gryffindor, from her distracted look to her disheveled appearance. He was again for the third time in his life, at a loss for words. He shook his head from this thought.

"You're late Miss Granger."

"Sorry sir," She said in a low voice.

He was even more so in shock to this reply.

"No mouth Miss Granger?" He couldn't help but smile. "No overgrown bat? No greasy haired git?"

"No sir," She replied.

She then handed over her wand and waited for her instructions.

"Tell me," He said looking into the honey brown eyes of the Head Girl. "Why were you late?"

Hermione just stared back, trying to blank her mind. She needed to suppress everything that wanted to overflow from her mind. She looked into the dark eyes of the potions master, she wanted so hard to look away from him but she couldn't. Soon her encounter with Blasie entered her mind and she averted her eyes before it was too late.

"No reason." She replied in the same monotone voice.

Snape knew that there was something deeper going on. He could tell from that one look. He already knew enough to go to the Headmaster, but he didn't dwell on it. The vision he got didn't show a face just a single hand. He could see the Head Girl whose eyes were wide with fright. Instantly, he felt bad for her.

I should just let her go early, but then again she is here to be punished.

"I just want you to organize the first three shelves and when you're done report back to me." He said gesturing over to the back of the classroom.

Hermione did as she was told. No tricks or pranks tonight she thought bitterly. She was sitting on the cold floor as she shelved roots form a fig tree and leaves from a rubber tree. She was still brooding over her decision that she didn't hear the Potions Master behind her, looking at her work.

Hermione surveyed her work one last time with the last jar in her hand she decided that she would tell Snape that she was finished. She got up too quickly spun around and bumped right into Snape. She dropped the jar of hardened beetle eyes and almost fell backwards herself. Snape reached out and grabbed her arm roughly to stop her from falling. The beetle eyes were rolling loudly over the floor and she instantly got on her hands and knees to pick up the glass shards. Snape followed suit.

"Miss Granger you don't need to…"

Before he could finish his sentence the Head Girl cut her hand on a piece of broken glass. She let out a painful gasp; the palm of her hand was bleeding profusely. Snape conjured another jar and transferred the beetle eyes with his wand. He took the broken jar and placed it in the trash bin.

He then looked to the head girl. She was holding her bloody hand and silently crying. Her shoulders were shaking and the tears were pouring.

Hermione didn't know why she was crying. It seemed as though everything around her came tumbling down. The wizarding world she so desperately turned to for hope was becoming sordid with her past. It was just too much. She just couldn't be Hermione anymore. In that moment she knew what she had to do. No more facades, no more know it all Head Girl, she was just going to be Hermione Granger, that's it. She could taste her tears now.

Snape looked at Hermione and she looked back. These little moments were starting to get to him. He grabbed her bloody hand in which she was cradling and he held it in his. He instantly noticed how warm his hand had gotten when he touched her. She had a large piece of glass stuck in it. He traced a finger around her cut and she winced in pain.

"This is going to hurt but I have to pull it out and treat it before it gets infected."

She looked at him with those hollow wide eyes and nodded her head. He conjured up a white towel and a warm wash cloth. He then softly counted to three and pulled it out. She winced and let out a deep breath that she was obviously holding in. She could feel her hand throbbing as if it had its own little heartbeat. He placed the towel over the deep cut to stop it from bleeding. When he seen that the bleeding had stopped he took the washcloth and wiped off the remaining blood. He then used his wand to conjure up one of the glass jars that Hermione had just put away. He took out one of the leaves, broke it longitudinally and placed the sticky side on the cut.

She let out a moan of pain because it stung so badly. Holding the leaf down he then conjured up bandages and slowly but softly began wrapping her hand. Hermione wiped the last of the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Miss Granger, if there is anything wrong, anything wrong at all you can tell me." He said in a low silky voice.

It was Hermione's turn to be surprised. She looked into the eyes of the potions master.

"I'm fine," She replied in the same low voice.

Her knees were sore from kneeling on the floor. He slowly finished up and kept glancing at the Gryffindor as if to tell her that she should start talking. He knew that something was wrong, but unless she voiced her actual account he couldn't do anything.

He finished and gave her hand a small squeeze. He then put a charm on the bandage and they grew tighter but were very flexible.

"I just put a waterproofing charm on your bandages. Since it's too late to see Madame Promfrey I want you to head straight to the infirmary before classes tomorrow so she can check up on you."

"Ok Professor."

They both got off the dungeon floor. He handed back her wand and allowed her to leave. It was nearly eleven when he checked his watch. He knew that something was wrong with the Head Girl. Everything was beginning to add up, the penetrating gazes she seemed to throw at him, the hollowed looks, and the vision.

He went to his quarters and got ready bed. He needed to talk to someone about this. He didn't know why he cared so much but he had to talk to someone one. He got up, put on his slippers and grabbed some floo powder from off his gleaming mantle.

"Headmaster's office." He said clearly. With a flash of emerald green flames he was gone.

**

* * *

A/n: Hey guys… thanx for reviewing, I left everyone replies to all of their reviews, thanx so much GUYS! IM ALMOST AT 75 REVIEWS! You guys are awesome… it took me a while to write this chappie, then my sis comp exploded and I had to fix it. My spring break is almost over, it went so fast. I don't want to go back to school, I just want to sit in my pjs all day and write fanfic… it sux, I don't want to go back to all the stress….. eekkk but I want to thank you guys for all the reviews and all the support. I will try to post as much as I can during the rest of the semester… thanx for being there u guys… expect the next chappie soon**

**P.S. Just wanted to let u know that all of my stories are AU… I just love making the characters do what I want its AWESOME!**

**As always… Cherbi161**


	7. The Voice of Reason

**A/n: I know its been awhile, the semester is winding down, I already began studying for finals… I'll be outta here in no time… sorry for the delay but school is crazie hard… but let's get to the store, that's the reason you're here isn't it… pouts… LOL**

**P.S. I own the plot… but if I were to own another thing my brain would scramble in a million pieces and I would be struck blind, deaf, and dumb**

**

* * *

Voice of Reason**

* * *

Knowing that he would be waiting for her when she got to the room, Hermione Granger walked slowly back to her quarters. She wished to Merlin that he would be sleep, but she doubted it since Snape let her go early. She looked at her bandaged hand. It was still throbbing slightly but she didn't mind. She felt so foolish picking up the glass shards. She was after all, a witch, all she had to do was fix it right with her wand, but she hadn't. Her old muggle habits had a way of getting the best of her.

She walked slowly by a suit of armor. She loved the castle at night, everything was so quiet, and no one was asking her anything or bothering her with mindless or irrelevant tasks. It was just her, the paintings and the darkness.

Before she knew it she was in front of the painting to the Head's Quarters. She whispered the password and made her way slowly up the stairs.

* * *

"Is there something wrong Severus?" The headmaster asked.

"I think that the Head Girl is having trouble." Severus replied stiffly.

He looked to the Headmaster who was now stroking his long silver beard.

"Did she say anything to you for you to voice your concern to me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well… no… she didn't but I saw it Headmaster." Snape replied putting his hand through his hair.

"Do you know who is doing this so-called action to her?" He asked again.

"Well… no…" Severus replied. "But I do know that something is wrong, she has been acting different lately."

"How kind of you to notice," The headmaster smiled. "I thought your hatred clouded your perception of the girl, how wrong I was."

Snape ignored this. "Are we going to do anything Headmaster?"

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but no, we can't do anything at this point in time."

"What do you mean we cant?" Snape asked. Snape was surprised at the Headmaster's reaction. In all of his years of service to him, he never had seen anything like this, the headmaster actually not butting in. He was also surprised that Dumbledore didn't believe that he was trying to protect the girl he so desperately hated. If this wasn't proof enough he didn't know what was.

"We can not do anything unless the student comes forward with an accusation. If you were to file a complaint against her counterpart, the Head Boy, it will be what you saw in your mind from the viewing of the Head Girl's mind against his word. Some people will argue that the head girl came up with this projection to further incriminate the Head Boy, which everyone knows that she hates. Not only that, but how will that look to Lucius or Voldemort? You will be preventing one of the last pure bloods from joining the ranks of Voldemort. They will see this as betrayal and then everything will be ruined."

Snape just looked at the Headmaster in disbelief. He was about to lash back, but didn't say anything. The Headmaster knew better than him, the Headmaster knew everything that occurred. Whatever was happening to Hermione he seemed as though he wanted it to happen… but why?

"Are you sure there is nothing else we can do?" Snape sighed, trying to still take in the thoughts that ran across his overactive mind.

"Not at the present moment, but when the time is right, we will do everything in our power to find out what is truly going on."

At these words Snape bid the Headmaster farewell and goodnight. He stepped into the warm emerald green flames once more and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione ascended the stairs tentatively. She had half of mind to go to the Gryffindor common room, but decided against this. She had finally made her decision. She wasn't going to let her secrets from the muggle world get caught up in her wonderful magical life. Even if that means she has to do something that she will regret.

She opened the door to see a warm crackling fire, hoping that he wasn't there, but just her luck he was. She saw the platinum blonde hair before walking into the room.

"Well your back early." Malfoy drawled. His head was still facing the fire, not looking back upon her.

"Well, I'm going to head off to bed then," Hermione said in one last little glimmer of hope. She crossed the room and made it to her door. Before she could whisper the password she felt him come up behind her. She could feel his breath on his neck.

"It's a little to early for bed, don't you think?" He said in a whisper. Hermione stiffened.

* * *

Ginny sat up in her bed reading her witch weekly. She wanted to know what was bothering Hermione, she couldn't wait any longer. She decided that when everyone was asleep, she would go and check up on the Head Girl.

* * *

"Granger, you made the right decision." He said sneering at her. "Better now then later."

Hermione still had her back to him and was still standing in front of her door.

"I promise to make this an enjoyable experience Granger, after this we can let go of the past. I get what I want, and our secret will be safe."

"How can I know that you're telling the truth?" Hermione asked turning around.

"My word." He replied catching her eyes.

"Sorry, don't believe it," She replied.

"Well, you'll just have to believe me." He whispered taking a step forward. He placed his hand on her cheek. He moved into kiss her but Hermione grabbed his hand into to hers, took her wand out, and whispered a spell.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked gazing at his wrist, which was becoming red as the seconds passed.

"Ensuring that you keep up with your end of the bargain." Hermione replied.

Little did Malfoy know, she put the same spell she had put on the parchment two years prior. The same spell that caused anyone to reveal its secret to be punished permanently.

'_You don't want to do this,'_ the little voice in her head piped up. _'This will only lead to more trouble.' _

Hermione stared back at her counterpart. She knew she didn't want to do this. There was no other way. She had to since she cast that spell if she were not to hold up her end of the barging it would be useless. She moved in and kissed Malfoy lightly on the lips. Forgetting his reddening wrist he looked at her in mild surprised, as if he realized that this wasn't really happening to him.

Hermione was surprised. His lips were quite warm and soft for someone who's so cold and cruel. He smiled slightly. He then kissed her softly on the cheek, which instantly grew warm. His arms snaked around her neck as her instantly went around his waist. He captured her lips once more in a soft light kiss.

Hermione was surprised. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would be. She did remember the rumors. She thought about them too, and wondered if they were really true. The circulating rumor about the Head Boy was that he was great in bed, and that anyone who could get a chance to experience him should.

'_But you don't want to be like every other girl, you just want to be Hermione.'_ The voice echoed.

Malfoy slowly moved down to her neck and kissed her, causing a sharp intake of breath. His warm lips were caressing her delicate neck. Her body warmed slightly to him. Hermione's body didn't mind the presence of Malfoy, it was her mind, her voice of reason who had the problem.

He kissed her on the lips again, this time deepening that kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance. His hands moved from her waist and sunk into her bushy hair. He let out a low soft moan. Hermione was surprised that she excited him so much.

'_He's only excited because he's sleeping with you, the forbidden, the mudblood.'_ The voice piped up lazily.

He grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom.

* * *

Ginny walked down the stone corridor, her slippers softly hitting the floor. Her bathrobe hung loosely about her, but she didn't care to notice. Her mind was preoccupied on the thoughts of the Head Girl. She was so worried about her friend and she hoped that Hermione knew how worried she was.

She remembered that Hermione came to their house for Holiday later than normal. She remembered when they greeted each other Hermione wasn't as excited to be back. She looked tired and completely wiped out. Dumbledore had brought her there personally. Normally her parents brought her, because her dad and Hermione's dad used to always talk fascinated about each other's worlds.

She came upon the portrait. She tried to remember what the password was. She knew she had to know it because she was a prefect and all the prefects had the password to the Head's quarters. She then whispered the password and went through the portrait.

* * *

Hermione grew nervous in the Head Boy's Room. His room was decked out in gold and black. She looked around the room when she entered. Before she could take in anymore décor his strong hands grabbed her waist. He kissed her neck and then turned her around. They were standing in the middle of the floor. He pulled off her tee- shirt and then his.

As much as Hermione didn't want to admit it, Quidditch did his body good. She liked how built he was. It wasn't too muscular but all his muscles were defined. He grabbed her lips in a kiss once more, touching her delicate skin that is usually hidden underneath her shirt. All of his touches were sending shockwaves down her back. She shuddered slightly.

"You like that don't you." He whispered.

Hermione then felt soft sheets on her back. He began kissing her once more, but with more enthusiasm. His hand moved slowly down her chest while he as nibbling on her ear. His hand went under the fabric of her bra. He continued to kiss her, going further and further downward. Her head was getting dizzier with pleasure.

"I hate you!" Hermione cried out. She didn't like the way her body was reacting to his. It felt as though this was going to turn into something more. She didn't want him having feelings for her after this. She needed to remind him that they were sworn enemies. He was being too gentle with her.

He stopped and looked up at her. He then unclasped her bra.

"I hate you too." He said. He then bit her playfully on her now exposed breast. He then took her nipple into his mouth and traced the outside of it with his tongue. Hermione instantly arched her back. He began tracing a line with his tongue. The further he went down the more she shook with anticipation. She moaned slightly.

"I hate you." She said once more.

"I hate you more then you think." He replied smiling. "That's why we're going to make hate together."

He traced her bellybutton his tongue. And then unbuttoned her jeans. He pulled them off with so much force she almost flew off the bed. He ripped her panties off.

"Thanks for ruining a good pair of underwear Malfoy."

She was now fully naked in the presence of the last person she ever wanted to ever see her naked. He kissed her belly button once more. Her breath was becoming more and more shallow. His hand slowly crept up her thigh. Her body couldn't take it anymore. His hand finally found her delicate folds. She let out a low moan. He placed one finger in her and she instantly arched her back even higher.

"Hermione," she heard someone call out. "Hermione are you here?"

It was a girl's voice; it had to be Ginny's. Malfoy showed no sign of stopping. He was thrusting his finger in and out her. She bit her lip and clutched the bed sheet. Wave after wave of pleasure shook her body. She was trying so hard not to give herself away. If Ginny heard her, who knew what she would say. Too late, she let out a loud moan because she had just reached her peak. She was breathing heavily, panting, her body shaking from the aftermath of reaching her peak.

"So now the little Gryffindor knows that the Head Girl is being naughty." Malfoy smirked.

Malfoy jumped off the bed and began undressing himself.

* * *

Ginny walked around the room looking for any trace of the Head Girl when she heard it, a moan, coming from Malfoy's room. Of course he had someone over, he always did. Figuring that Hermione was on duty she decided that she would wait. He could only keep her for so long.

* * *

Malfoy rolled off the Head Girl, panting, blonde hair plastered on his glistening forehead.

"How hard was that?" Malfoy asked her smirking.

Hermione curled up into a little ball. She had to admit that the rumors were true. She had her back to him. Her body was glistening with sweat, and she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Am I finished here?" She asked.

"I can say from the three orgasms that you had that you are." He said smirking. "My record is four."

They laid there in silence. She should have never done this, but he was going to harass her all year if she didn't. She felt one of his hands on her back, stroking it softly.

"I could get used to this." He whispered.

"Well don't," Hermione snapped. She didn't want him to get attached.

Soreness shot up her back. Malfoy was tracing the long thin scar that took up most of her back. She stiffened slightly.

"Well if you're finished, I have some work to go through." She said inching away from him.

"Stay the night." He whispered.

Hermione's eyes opened wide with shock. She turned back towards him, looking at his limp form. He looked even more surprised then she was.

"No, I think its better for me to go." She replied jumping off the bed.

"Granger wait," He called out.

"Just leave the money on the night stand." She snapped back.

With that she gathered her clothes and left his room…stark naked.

* * *

Severus Snape paced his room back and forth, trying to take in the information, or lack thereof. Dumbledore didn't want to stop the actions against the Head Girl. This means that it has to be bigger than this, something with the Dark Lord. But why would Granger be involved in something like this?

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny cried out.

There was Ginny sitting in one of the plush couches. Hermione instinctively covered herself with her clothes.

"Ginny I can explain. Just don't get mad, ok?"

"Why would I get mad?" Ginny said smiling. "It sounded like you two had a playful romp."

Tears began welling up in Hermione's eyes. She wanted to tell Ginny the truth, and what a better time to tell her than now? When she was stark naked heading back to her room after sleeping with her enemy.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it… hoped you guys liked it… I'm finally free from school. Do you know how happy I am… for 3 weeks I get to write FF leisurely in my PJs while eating pints and pints of ice cream. Sorry it took me so long to post people but I was really trying to do well in school and I did! YIPEEEEE, I'm just waiting for one more grade. Well im going to go read a book…. I hoped you guys liked this chapter….**

**Until next time**

**As always… Cherbi161**


	8. The Loophole

**A/n: So I haven't posted in a while and for that I apologize… I just haven't been feeling inspired lately… but I did start outlining the next couple of chapters… I hope u guys like this one…**

**P.S. I don't own nething but I big bowl of ice cream and the will to write an awesome fanfic… oh yea and the plot…. ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Loophole**

* * *

Hermione was staring idly at the potions, wondering exactly why she got into a fight with the potions master. Her mind found the answer quickly… because he was a right old git.

She was happy that this was her last detention with the most hated professor at Hogwarts. She smiled widely. After this she will probably have enough time to devour another book. After her little incident with the jar of beetle eyes, Snape had been acting differently towards her. It was as if he had intended not to question her or bother her during class. She got used to this pretty quickly, but Harry and Ron kept asking her what was up. Usually it was her correct and book read answers that won Gryffindor house points.

But it was strange, yet almost peculiar of the actions of the Potions Master. He didn't call on her and when he did she gave him the correct answer, no lip or bad mouthing. The first reason was because she didn't want to be that person anymore, and the second reason was because she didn't want to have to spend another night of silent detentions with him.

A thunderclap went off in the distance and she jumped slightly. This one little thunderclap brought her out of her senses, and she returned to the task at hand. The dusty jars littered the floor around her. She began cleaning them off one by one and placing them back into their proper places. It wasn't soon before her mind began to wander again.

_Why was he acting so different?_ She asked herself a million times after her first encounter with him after her detention. Then the thought hit her like a broomstick. _What if he knew?_ She almost dropped another jar. She turned her head and stole a glance at him. There he was in all of his prowling glory. He was mocking hero n the inside and she knew it. She knew that he knew, why would he treat her so differently. He knew how much they both liked each other, but for him to completely not bother her during potions was unnerving, and she kind of missed it.

She didn't know why she missed it, she had to be crazy, and she always tried to talked herself out of it. He was always a threat and challenge, always trying to get her, Harry and Ron into trouble. She just loved getting away with it just to see him even angrier. She looked at him again.

"Miss Granger, you don't want to be here all night polishing and organizing those potion vials now do you. You still have to clean under the desks, I found a large bounty of chewing gum that might suit you, mind you it's already been chewed." He said not looking up from his books.

Missing this tone in his voice, Hermione decided to retaliate.

"You might have already beaten me to it." She said smiling. She loved his reaction. He finally looked up from his grade books.

"Here we go again Granger, you must obviously love detention with me because your looking at another week if you don't keep your abnormally large mouth shut."

"Looking forward to it as long as you keep your abnormally large nose out of my way." Hermione replied.

He looked like he was about to explode. She loved the way his lips tightened and his veins popped out of his neck. But before he could the thunder beat him to it. It was as if the thunder was right next to the window. Hermione couldn't help sniggering when she saw Snape wince at the power of the thunderstorm.

He let out a chuckle and said to the ceiling "Touché." He then walked across the classroom over to her.

"Well let's see your work," He kneeled next to her and checked shelf after shelf. She still had a half of dozen jars left to go.

He looked down at these jars and then looked to her right there was about 10-15 jars cleaned off but not put in their proper place.

"Miss Granger, why aren't these on the shelves, you obviously cleaned and relabeled them." He said stiffly.

"Well, I didn't know where to place them." Hermione called out.

"_The_ Hermione Granger doesn't know something, well now, isn't that surprising." His lips curled into a sneer and for a brief moment his eyes caught hers.

"It's not that I don't know their properties, it's just that how dangerous they are depends on what they are mixed with, and I didn't know which ones to go where." She fire backed.

That is one thing that she didn't like. She didn't like being told that she didn't know something when she obviously did. She prided herself in learning, and she only liked to be prove wrong, not be told that she was indeed wrong.

"Well explain it to me then," He said.

Hermione always liked a challenge. She looked him dead in the eye and list off the deadly interactions and potions that could be mixed with each of the potion jars. He looked at her in disbelief and with the flick of his wand he placed all the jars in their proper place.

"Very good Granger," Snape said smirking. "But alas, you still have clean the gum from under the desks."

He went back to his seat and returned to grading.

Hermione just smiled, she had gotten out of getting yet another detention. She walked over to the desks and bent down on the floor and started cleaning off the gum.

In her solitary she began to think about Ginny's reaction to everything, everything that she had finally told her.

"_That's horrible," Ginny said wide – eyed. "I'm surprised you haven't collapsed under the weight of all of this."_

_Hermione nodded, her voice hoarse from speaking. _

"_After that whole series of incidents, I decided that I'm just going to be plain old Hermione." She replied._

"_Oh," Ginny said resting her head back on Hermione's bed. "What are you going about Malfoy."_

"_Nothing, I gave him what he wanted, he should leave me alone now."_

"_How did Malfoy know about it in the first place?"_

"_I don't know," Hermione lied. "But he does I corrected the situation everything should be fine now."_

"_What do you mean everything should be fine now?" Ginny asked. "There is no easy solution to this situation. I am sure that Malfoy will find a way to get around this and ruin you."_

_Hermione just stared at the red head. She was right, Malfoy will do anything, but she shrugged it off.  
_

"_I just don't want this following me here," Hermione said grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it tightly._

"_But you don't understand, it already has." Ginny replied. "The boys are starting to notice."_

"_Harry and Ron?" _

"_Yea, Harry is still mad at you for losing all of those house points but thinks there is a reason why. Ron was totally oblivious until Harry clued him in."_

_She took her eyes off the Head Girl and look towards the ceiling. _

"_You're going to have to tell them sooner or later, rather sooner then later."_

"_I can't, the only reason why I told you was because you caught me stark naked." Hermione said instinctively tugging at her shirt._

"_Is this why you didn't date my brother?"_

"_Your brother asked me out before this happened." Hermione started. "But I turned him down because he wasn't really in love with me. He was in love with the perception of me. I don't really act like this Ginny, far from it. The Hermione you all know and love is just one big fat lie, and I decided that I can't act like this the rest of my life, not after what happened."_

"_But it's never going to go away." Ginny interjected. "This is never going to leave you, the scar is too deep."_

"You may be right Ginny, but for now I chose to be optimistic about this." Hermione said smiling. "I can't stop what has happened. Let's look at the brighter side of this."

As much as Hermione tried to push this away she knew she couldn't. Ginny was right, there wasn't any easy solution to this problem, but she didn't want to believe that. She turned back to the chewing gum. The sickly sweet smell of the gum was overpowering her.

* * *

Snape looked at his present company and shook his head, not in disgust, but in wonderment. He wanted to know how she did it all. In the past couple of days he watch her transform from a vulnerable, helpless person into her old self. But little did he know that an enormous weight was lifted off of her chest, not totally lifted but bearable to deal with. He wandered what happen to her for her to change. It seemed weird in a way that she had been in his thoughts lately. She reminded him of her.

He shook his head of this particular thought. The reason why the Head Girl was in his thoughts was because of her previous vulnerable state. He didn't know why be he felt drawn to her for those moments. Maybe because he recognized all of the symptoms in her that he had felt within his own self.

What had happen to her for her to gain that state of mind? For her to achieve the state he had been feeling his whole entire life. It couldn't of been worse of what he had to go through. What was worst he's been feeling pretty, what's the right word, weird about her whole transformation back into the girl that all the teachers adored. He knew that feeling, he finally realized, that all of it was a cover-up. He had understood for the first time, why people change their outside to be accepted. He never had a problem with that while he was at Hogwarts, but he understood. After knowing her, her whole lifetime at Hogwarts, he was the only person who had figured who the real Hermione Granger was, just in those few days, in those few moments, through those unnerving gazes, and the thing was, he preferred that Hermione Granger to the other one.

"I'm done professor." She called out jovially.

She walked up to him with a large spherical of chewed gum in her hand. She put it in the trash next to his desk.

"Let me see you hand." He called out to her. He had been checking it every night since the accident had happened. He muttered a spell and the flexible bandage melted away.

She held out her hand and he took it into his. He took off the medicinal leaves and placed them on his desk. She had a scar it still held the tint of reddish pink. He touched it.

"Ouch." She said loudly.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

He looked up at her and she gave him a genuine smile. "It was just a joke, you have to learn to lighten up sometimes."

He just looked at the young witch as if she was nuts. He had to learn to lighten up, this coming from her, a student.

"Well if you will stay put I'll go get the scar removal."

"Don't bother," She said flexing her hand. "I have a rather liking for scars. Every time you look at them it reminds you of an event that happened, it's like they are physical remnants of an experience."

She had caught his eye once more, and there it was again. This time he had felt it in her gaze. The room filled with silence.

"Well, if I am finally free to go, can I have my wand back?"

He grabbed the wand out of his top drawer and handed to her.

"Well it's always been a pleasure," She said sarcastically. "See you in class."

He watched her walk out of his classroom.

* * *

The Head Boy was pacing the floor back and forth. The room had a familiarity to him, warmth that only a true Slytherin could feel. His own room didn't have the same feeling.

"Can you believe than she gave in, Cho Chang is something else, a monster in the sack." Blasie chuckled. "I might give her a couple more rounds if I'm feeling frisky."

"So it's been awhile Draco, hasn't it?" Blasie said changing the subject. "You haven't paced the floor so much since that last time you went without a lay on some stupid bet."

Draco finally giving in sat down next to Blasie.

"Tell me, what is so infuriating about her," Draco said turning towards his friend.

"Oh you mean her, the last one on your list." Blasie replied. "The famous or in our case infamous hottest witch that Gryffindor has ever seen."

"Yes." Malfoy replied. "He didn't tell Blasie that he had already shagged her, but he decided that he would tell her now, which was why he was in the common room in the first place.

"So your blackmailing tactics haven't worked as well as they usually do?" Blasie asked curiously.

"Well, quite the contrary." He said smiling but as soon as the world left his mouth, he let out a gasp of pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine," The pain subsided. Malfoy wondered what the bloody hell that was. This is what Granger met by keeping up his end of the bargain. She must put a spell on him, a spell that prevented him from telling or he would suffer pain beyond pain. The pain came from his member, it felt as though it was splitting into two when he was about to tell Blaise what happened.

Blasie was looking at his friend.

"So what happened?" He asked curiously. "Did she give in?"

"No not yet," Draco lied. He lied but there wasn't any pain, and felt relief overcome his body.

"Drac, you're a bad liar." He said smiling. "But let me have a round with her when and if you're finished with her."

Malfoy forced a chuckle. Pansy Parkinson walked over to the both of them.

"Hey fellas," She said seductively waving her hips. She licked her lips in Malfoy's direction. She then sat on Blaise's lap.

"Hey," Blasie called out smiling.

Pansy Parkinson, the girl was an outlet for Malfoy, whenever he was frustrated or just in need of a sexual fix he would always go to her and she would always comply. She obviously was there to service all the boys of Slytherin house, and everyone knew it.

Blaise slowly raised the end of her skirt slightly; this obviously didn't disturb her.

"So it's been a long time Drakie-poo." She said in a low whisper.

Malfoy looked at her repulsed. But Blasie was going one step further; he placed his hand up her skirt and let out a moan of delight. Malfoy didn't even know why he would even bother with this girl in the first place, it seemed as though she gave more rides then the London Underground.

"Do you have to do that now Blaise?" Malfoy asked.

"How about," She cut in before Blasie could answer. "We all go up to your room, and both of you could give me a ride, like old times."

The thought sounded tempting. He contemplated it, but he knew why he wouldn't do it. Hermione had been in his room, and had christened his sheets. He didn't want to dirty it up by letting Pansy in his bed.

"No thanks." Malfoy said. He decided he needed sometime to think. He walked out the room to hear Blaise kissing her fiercly.

By the time he made it up to his room he already knew what he had to do. He had to find out what spell she put on him, and if there was a way around it.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by without a problem and Hermione was getting anxious. This peacefulness was unnerving. She was itching to do something different. All of this studying and prefect duty wasn't enough for her. To keep her mind off things she tutored students, but that wasn't nearly enough.

She glanced down at her hand while she sat at the long table. It was Friday meaning that the weekly prefect meeting was to happen in about ten minutes. She looked down at her watch to sped things up. Soon all the prefects were there and Dumbledore as well.

Malfoy took his usual spot next to her. The one prefect began reading minutes from the last meeting. She noticed that Malfoy's seat was moving steadily near hers, but she didn't try to inch away, knowing that she would be obvious about it, plus she couldn't move over any further for fear of hitting a book shelf.

The prefect finish and Hermione was asking the usual stuff, if there were any complaints or any new things to discuss. She could feel Malfoy's breath on her neck when he turned to talk to ask her something.

At the end of the meeting Dumbledore began speaking about the Halloween feast. That is when she felt it. Malfoy's right hand was on her knew stroking her softly. He didn't turn to her; he kept his full attention on Dumbledore.

Hermione was in shock. Why wasn't he wincing in pain, why didn't the spell affect him? She turned to him and a knowing smile was on his face as his hand went high and higher until he snapped the lower band of her underwear by her left leg.

Everyone around the table began mumbling excitedly.

"So I expect the Head Girl and Boy take care of all the plans. With these two on the team the Halloween dance should be a big success." He called out jovially.

She looked up at the Headmaster, and he winked at her. Her mind was preoccupied at the moment. She forced a smile at him.

"If that's all," Malfoy called out. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone began leaving the room, talking excitedly. Ginny was the last to leave, looking at both of them, but she didn't say a word. Malfoy still didn't remove his hand. She jumped up out her seat and made a beeline for the door, but Malfoy got there faster and shut the door, and barricaded them both of them in.

"Malfoy what are you playing at. I gave you what you wanted, now please just let me go." She called at him.

"You didn't give me exactly what I wanted. I want you to be feisty between the sheets." He said smiling.

"It doesn't matter how I am, I already gave you myself, that's all there is to it." Hermione said. She walked back to the table and sat down on it.

"I bet you wondering why I'm not in pain?" He said smirking. "Let's just say I found a loophole."

"A loophole?" Hermione said laughing. "There isn't any loophole, I did the cast the spell correctly."

She heard a click of the door; he made his way toward her. She began to pull out her wand but he was faster and he easily took it from her by the spell she practiced with Harry in her fourth year. She sat further back on the wooden table the coldness of the table hitting her legs.

"No, that won't work." He said smiling. "Tell me exactly, Granger, what did you say before you cast the spell. What do both parties have to do to ensure that the spell would be effective?"

She looked to him. He was advancing on her, but she decided to stay calm. She was frozen again, but not by a spell, just by fear. She then racked her brain.

"I said well thought really, that my end of the bargain was to give you sex and you in return were supposed to not tell anything what was happening between us or the dark secrets you knew about me." She replied.

When she was finished he was standing right in front of him. They were mere inches apart.

"Silly little Gryffindor." He said smiling. "Everyone knows and you should to, that you have to be specific about things, especially when casting this particular spell."

"How more specific can I be?" She said trying to inch away from him. He grabbed her waist, preventing her from scooting off the other side of the table. He then brought her hips forward and placed himself between her thighs.

Hermione was in shock. They were both on the edge of the table. Hermione still sitting and Malfoy standing in between her. Hermione tried to hit him but he caught her arm.

"Funny thing is, you didn't mention how many times you were supposed to shag me." He said smiling. So I suggest you stop fighting or do you want the spell to be broken? She looked at him in shock. He was absolutely right. He will always have the upper hand over her. She was stupid, and this one little mistake complicated everything.

Ginny was right. She thought as she went limp. He began unbuttoning her shirt.

"As soon as we're done here, we can go again in my room, my sheets missed you." He said laughing. He brought his lips down on her, and she couldn't do anything but comply.

**

* * *

A/n: So there it is ladies and gents… the end of another chapter. I hope that you guys liked it. It only took me a couple hours but I was feeling the magic flowing from my fingers… I already started my summer class and it is going awesomely… the professor is completely awesome and I love the class even though its hard as hell…but expect a chapter a week.. hopefully… lol… but enjoy and review… TTFN**


	9. Hogsmeade Weekend

**A/n: … Don't ask…**

**P.S. The plot is mine**

**Hogsmeade Weekend**

* * *

Hermione flashed her hazel eyes to the ceiling. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes lids, but she wouldn't allow for him to see them. She turned away from him and curled up on his darkened sheets. She could feel one of his strong fingers tracing her bare back. After what happened to her on holiday she thought that she had cried out her endless reservoir of tears. She thought she didn't have any left, and here they were prickling in the corners of her eyes.

She felt his finger exploring the canvas of her back. She shuddered slightly. She turned to him; he was surprised at her sudden change of movement.

"Why," She asked softly. "Why are you doing this."

"It's simple Granger, or do I have to explain it to you again." He replied. "I know about your past, you don't want it getting out, so you're sleeping with me."

"No not that," She said. "Why me, why not just spill the secret when you discovered it?"

He looked at her, completely thrown off by her questioning. Her eyes were watery, and her gaze was intensifying.

"Simply," He said choosing his words carefully. "You were on my list, and I rather kill two birds with one stone."

Hermione didn't inquire any more. He still didn't answer her question. She turned away from him once more, noticing that it was getting lighter outside.

"Am I done here?" She asked sitting up. She didn't wait for an answer. She threw on her school shirt and pulled on her skirt. She checked her watch, and groaned when she realized that she was only going to get two hours of sleep.

"Why does this weekend have to be Hogsmeade weekend?" She asked herself.

She went into her room and collapsed on the bed. She let the warmth and the familiarity of the mattress hug her.

* * *

Ginny sat in Hermione's favorite chair by the Gryffindor fireplace. She always liked this time of year. The morning air was crisp and few clouds dared to cross over the sun's path. Even though the day was beautiful she couldn't enjoy it because anxiousness and impatience had been ebbing away at her for the past half hour.

She's always been uneasy about the situation between Hermione and Draco Malfoy. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to hex the Slytherin into oblivion. Ron and Harry tried engaging Ginny into talking about the first game of quidditch that had just passed, Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. Harry was talking mostly about the new tactics he wanted to put to use for the Gryffindor team and Ron was listening intently. After trying for the past fifteen minutes both boys had given up on Ginny.

Ginny's mind was occupied on something far more important. Hermione was never this late for meeting up with them, which only could mean that something happened last night. Ginny wanted to tell Harry and Ron what was going on, but as soon as the thought leaked into her head it leaked right back out. If this ever got out Ginny could only imagine what their reactions would be.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you sure she didn't want to meet us down in the Great Hall?"

"I'm sure," Ginny replied. She kept fixing her eyes on the portrait hole.

"Well she better get a move on," Ron said exasperatedly. "I'm starving."

* * *

Hermione stood in the shower trying to let her thoughts regroup. The hot water clouded her eyes as one thought flew to the next. She knew she was late but she had bigger things on her mind. She was trying to figure out a way to get out of the deal she placed on Malfoy. There was the easy way, just to refuse him and give him the upper hand of ruining her name and her reputation, or to find another spell.

She got out the shower and toweled herself off. _'Wouldn't it be better just to end this now? How many people will believe Malfoy?'_ This was a good point, how many people will believe Malfoy? It would look like he would be taking another cheap shot at her. She couldn't risk that, because if Harry and Ron asked about it, she wouldn't be able to lie to them. She couldn't have them look at her differently.

She finished her daily routine and made her way down to Gryffindor common room. Her steps echoed off the stone floor. Today will be especially hard to keep up the façade she created. An image of Malfoy's hand caressing her stomach entered her head. She shook her head of this thought and made her way to the portrait of the fat lady.

* * *

Severus Snape woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having the same nightmare over the past couple of weeks. His forearm tingled with recognition. He groaned and rubbed the mark convulsively. His arm had been tingling since the end of the holidays, which was around the same time since his last meeting.

The Dark Lord always told him the same thing. He was to keep up his post and spy on the muggle loving fool. This meeting hadn't been different than others. It was a new initiation meeting and of course everyone was up to the usual old tricks. This initiation hadn't been that different from his own. The new inductees had to go through the usual pangs to get onto the good side of the Dark Lord. Every time he saw an initiation he always got violently sick afterwards. He had always regretted joining the dark side but he didn't have a choice.

_After getting sick and wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe he stood up. He knew he had heard voices, but he didn't want anyone to see him like this. So he moved away from his pool of sick and placed the hood back on his head. He made his way over to the voices, the springy grass bouncing him lightly off the ground, the summer breeze hot and stifling.One of the voices he recognized as Lucius Malfoy._

"_So how's business?" Lucius drawled, not hiding his amusement._

"_Business is booming since our new addition." Said the second voice, which Snape didn't recognize at all. _

"_How much did it cost for this new addition?" Malfoy asked._

"_Nothing." The other man chuckled. "You have to come down and see it for yourself."_

_Snape decided not to eavesdrop any longer because this conversation was of no interest to him, so he decided to make his presence known. He walked out of the shadows._

"_Lucius," Snape said meeting his silver eyes. _

"_Severus," Lucius replied. "Long time no see."_

"_It has been a while hasn't it?" Snape replied. His eyes then flickered to Malfoy's companion, but the man didn't introduce himself. Snape could see his hazel eyes shining beneath the hood._

"_So how's Draco?" Snape asked making small talk._

"_Funny thing, you should mention Lucius' son," The portly man replied. "We were just figuring out if his son needed my services or not."_

"_How ironic," Snape replied silkily. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Snape turned around quickly to find Wormtail staring at him._

"_The Dark Lord will see you now," He said._

_Snape made his way back into the Riddle House. _

"_So how is the muggle loving fool?" The dark lord asked as soon as he entered the study._

_Snape took of his hood and placed it in his lap. He told the Dark Lord of Dumbledore's "plans". _

"_Good," He said satisfied. "Stay at your post for the time being, I might need you for another plan."_

_Snape looked up at his gleaming red eyes. "Another?"_

"_Yes, and it will require a lot from you. You will be lucky to make it out alive."_

_Snape hid his discomfort at these words. He knew then that his time was now limited._

Snape went through his usual morning routine with that last thought on his mind.

* * *

"We thought you weren't coming?" Ron said happily piling his plate with bacon.

After receiving a chiding from Ron about keeping them waiting after she finally made it to the common room, they were all finally sitting at the long Gryffindor table.

"Why would I miss a Hogsmeade weekend with my best friends." Hermione replied smiling.

"What have you been up to lately, we barely see you anymore?" Harry asked.

"I've just been busy, you know with patrol and all the school work. But I am now here to rectify all the time lost. I can't even believe I missed the first quidditch match." Hermione said placing toast on her gleaming plate.

Hermione only wanted some time alone that particular Saturday. She's been avoiding seeing Harry and Ron because she was afraid that she might just spill out her secrets. She spent these weeks trying to build impenetrable wall around her, but that was torn down yesterday thanks to her counterpart.

It was hard enough to smile like nothing happened, even harder to lie to Harry and Ron.

Malfoy then entered the dining hall. He had a wide smile on his face. He glanced at Hermione before sitting. Ginny's eyes didn't leave the Head Boy.

"So, which stores are we going to today?" Hermione asked trying to ignore the constant daggers she could feel Malfoythrowing ather.

"We really hadn't decided." Harry replied.

Hermione looked up at the Head Table. All the usual chaperones for the Hogsmeade trips were there. She then saw Snape make his way to the table. His eyes lingered on hers a moment before sitting down.

* * *

He didn't have time to eat a full breakfast, he needed to get those books. He was always excited at the prospect of getting new books. The feeling of crisp parchment pages on his hands, and the information and the secrets that each book kept securely within its pages made him anxious even more.

He looked at his steaming mug of coffee, black of course, with two sugars. He felt a pair of eyes on him again, and he didn't have to look to see who was staring at him. He knew it was her. He glanced up at the Gryffindor, and he automatically sensed the change in her. She didn't look away; it came to point to which he couldn't look into her hazel eyes anymore.

"I see that you and the Head Girl have finally made acquaintances." McGonagall said turning to him.

"Far from it," Snape said turning back to his coffee.

It was true to a certain extent. But what was that look about? He instinctively looked at the Head Boy who was smirking widely and looking at Granger. He knew exactly what was happening, and he couldn't believe that she gave in. His gaze shifted back to the Head Girl who looked like the definition of uncomfortable. She was talking to her usual friends and it only seemed like the littlest of the Weasleys' was receptive to her present emotions.

* * *

Hermione walked down the street not fully aware of surroundings. It was as if some invisible person was stringing her along the road. She looked from right to left at the different shops to see if anything caught her attention. It seem like everything was duller and the colors were fading around her. She walked around in her depression, not seeing any solution to her ongoing problem.

"Hey Hermione, we're going to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer, aren't you coming?" Harry called out.

"No, I'm just going to go to the bookstore and pick something up, then I'm going to head back up to the castle I'm not feeling well." She replied back.

They found shelter in the Three Broomsticks while she continued on slowly. The only thing that would make her feel better at the moment was getting a couple new books for her own growing collection. She walked along in stoic silence waved at some students who said hello to her. This was only the beginning of term, how would she be able to last through the rest of term?

She walked through the familiar wooden door; a tinkle of a bell could be heard throughout the store.

"Can I help you with anything dear?" A stout witch with flyaway gray hair said hurriedly passing her.

"I'm fine, thanks." Hermione replied.

The witch hurried off to another customer, Hermione noticed how busy the little store was, but then diverted her attention to the aroma of new books and ink.

She couldn't get too distracted in here, because she had an agenda. She needed a book to counter the spell she did, or at least replace it. She walked around to the most deserted part of the bookstore. The old magic section. No one really seemed to appreciate old magic, except for maybe Dumbledore. Old magic is old but is just as powerful as spells today.

She looked up at the covers, some collecting dust. Her finger ran over a promising title and she pulled the book down from the shelf. Not realizing how heavy it was it fell with a clatter onto the floor.

She bent down to pick it up, but another hand made it there first. She raised herself up off the floor.

"Thank you," She said looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"No problem, Miss Granger." Replied a familiar voice.

She flickered her eyesight upward. Her eyes catching his for the third time this morning.

"Thanks Professor," She said smiling taking the book from him.

"Might I ask, why this book?" Snape said looking down at the cover.

"No reason," Hermione lied avoiding his eyes. "I just like reading up on old magic. I think the more old magic you know the better."

"I agree," He replied. "Most of potion making is built on the techniques of old magic as well as most spells used today."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. It was weird, seeing like this in such a casual setting.

"Now if you want to really know the basics I recommend this book, but you can't go wrong with this one either." He pulled a couple more books off the shelf. She found her usual comfortable spot on the floor as she watched him pull more books.

She was looking through the first book, it didn't have what she was looking for, but she would buy it any way, it had a lot of other interesting stuff. She felt his body sit down next to her. He was looking down at the book too.

"So what brings you here professor?" Hermione asked not looking up.

"The same thing that brought you here." He replied. "That and the mere fact that I have books on order here."

Hermione finally took her eyes off the book and looked at the potions master. His gaze was unwavering and didn't tell her anything. He was treating her differently because he knew. She knew that Dumbledore had told him, which was the reason why he was being so nice. Snape was never this nice to anyone.

"Here are the books I recommend," He moved the pile of about six books towards her.

"Thanks professor." She replied gathering the books.

"Let me help you." He said standing and then holding out a hand.

She grabbed his hand and he helped her off the floor. His hand was warm and so was hers. There was silence between them as he let go of her hand and used his wand to pick up her books.

"Well I need to go get those books."

"Ok well see you in class professor." Hermione replied.

He gave her a curt nod and made his way to the pick up orders line. She watched him walk away and then made her way to the long line of people making purchases. It was almost a half an hour before she made her way to the front of the line.

"Is this all dear?" The stout witch said tallying up her purchases.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "But it looks like you could use a little help."

"Yes well, two of our cashiers left in the same week, and we've been steadily getting busier since we made that deal with Flourish and Blotts to have books delivered." She said taking Hermione's money.

Before she could stop herself she blurted out. "I will be able to work weekends if you need me. I am a student at the school."

"Really," the witch said slightly surprised. "Well, what's your name, I can ask Dumbledore about allowing you to work here."

Hermione gave the witch her information and made her way out of the store with her purchases stored in her pocket. The witch had offered to shrink them for her. She didn't know what made her volunteer her time to the book store. Maybe it was the smell of new parchment getting to her, but she had to admit, the more time she spent away from Malfoy and her room, the better.

**

* * *

A/n: Its been a while… I know… But I have been super SUPER busy, plus I had a bout of depression for about a week. My summer class is kind of hard but I'm surviving… I also am working two jobs… so I wanted to get this chapter out because I know I have been neglecting this story… I hope you guys like this chapter, even though there really isn't anything going on… I don't know when I will be able to post next… so enjoy…**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	10. Contemplation and Answers

**A/n: Here's another chapter… I'm done with my first summer class which is good… I have one more to go… then a 2 week break… then back to start my junior yr of college… yippee…. Ok so here's the next installment… ENJOY…**

**P.S. NEUROBIOLOGY RULES…. And so does Professor Uzwiak… and so does my plot… which I own…**

**

* * *

Contemplation and Answers **

* * *

Snape was standing in his usual position in the Death Eater circle. He didn't know why he was here but the room seemed to be tingling with excitement as each Death Eater kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. 

"We will soon put the new plan into effect," Voldemort called out. "With the success of the last mission we once again have the wizarding community shaking with fear. Now is a time for celebration!"

The crowd of Death Eaters roared around him in excitement. Snape usually didn't get excited at the word "celebration". The word celebration always turned out to be a massive orgy, and he never participated in them. He used to on occasion took some of the entertainment to a private room, but that was a long time ago. It wasn't until she clouded his thoughts again that he stopped.

His mind was on other things, the Dark Lord wanted to see him about the new mission. He thought he would have more time to figure everything out before doing this mission, but he didn't.

"Fellow Brethren," A voice called out. "I bring you the entertainment."

Snape knew that voice, it was the pompous, hazel eyed wizard who was talking to Lucius at the last meeting. He could hear footsteps walking down the hall. Soon a whole train of women wearing nothing but a hood over their heads entered the room. One looked like she was sniffling under her hood. Another one was shaking convulsively.

"Have fun," Voldemort's cruel laugh ranged through the large room.

He walked passed Severus and gave him a look that said follow me. The Dark Lord wanted Snape in his company once more. Snape walked silently down the hall behind Voldemort. He wondered what this new mission would be. The hallway was empty, the smell that the house gave off was familiar to him. The dark damp house seemed to have noises of its own besides the moaning of the occupants that reached his ears once they turned into the study.

Voldemort now sitting at his desk threw Snape of look of utter pleasing. It shook the Potion master a bit seeing how ecstatically pleased he was.

"Sit Severus," He said to him softly and Snape obeyed. "This new plan is brilliant, it will finally bring Potter to me."

He paused, and Snape looked at him with interest.

"Do you know a Hermione Granger, she's a student at your school." His red eyes were then slits.

* * *

The last two weeks passed by with speed. Hermione was busy. On top of all of her Head Girl duties, she was tutoring as well as planning a killer Halloween dance. The dance was next week, and she already had a band set up, the food was done, and now all she had to do was come up with a theme and decorations. Professor Flitwick said he was going to help her with that. It was already Friday, the Halloween dance is supposed to be next week. 

These two weeks have been filled with the delight of making the Halloween dance the best dance ever to hit Hogwarts, but they also been filled with the usual darkness that seem to have clouded around her. She had been doing everything in her power to avoid Malfoy, who was making usual demands of her. Her only request was not to have sex in her room. She wouldn't be able to stay in here knowing that they had been in there.

She sat at the usual meeting table waiting for the rest of the Prefects to show. Hermione knew that she couldn't avoid him any longer. She would try to occupy her free time away from her room and away from Malfoy. She decided to pick up extra rounds of patrol duty. During those nights she would think as she walked around the quiet but comforting castle. She would sneak out to the grounds and stay there until the wee hours in the morning, just gazing at the night sky trying to do everything in her power to stay away from him. Hermione would also spend a lot of time at Hagrid's, but soon she would have to stop using him to avoid her problems because he was getting suspicious. The most time she spent away from Malfoy was when she went to the library. She was reading the new books that Snape had recommended. Trying to find something that will counteract with the present spell she had placed over both of them.

The only true time they spent together was when she didn't have any diversion that would carry her off to the other side of the castle or when they had to plan out the Halloween dance which usually ended with them having sex. She was used to his weight being on top of her, used to the way her body reacted against her will as he planted kisses on her. The only place that she felt secure was at her new job. She was working at Vance's Discount Books, the book store in Hogsmeade and was loving every second of it. There was no threat here and everyone seemed to be extremely nice.

The weird thing about working in that particular store was the customers. The occasional Hogwarts student would come in and buy magazines or a book for a project, but then you had others. She had seen trolls, hags, goblins, and a house elf or two. Her most regular customer was of course, none other than, Severus Snape.

It was weird the conversations exchanged between the two. Usually it was arguing some point in a well read book, or sometimes it would be just having a conversation in general, it was all very weird, but she had fun chatting with someone that was on her level. But in class he was his normal self, bitter towards both Harry and Hermione but also indifferent towards Hermione. She thought it was weird, but what else could it be, he was her teacher, and that was all there was to it.

Soon the room filled with all the prefects. Hermione's attention was drawn to the table, the same table that her and Malfoy had sex on. She shuddered at the memory.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny called as she entered.

Hermione barely heard the young Gryffindor, but she said a soft hello when she sat in Malfoy's usual position.

"Hermione are you ok." She asked in a low voice.

"Yes," She lied. She couldn't look Ginny in the eye any longer for fear that her eyes would reveal he true feelings.

"Let's get this meeting started." Dumbledore called out.

Ginny threw a concerned look at her friend and made her way to her regular seat. Hermione looked down at the table, trying not to make any eye contact with anyone. She felt broken when she was inside these walls.

Draco Malfoy strolled in and took his usual seat next to Hermione while the prefect read the minutes from the last meeting.

"So what has been planned since we last met?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well everything is set, we had band auditions between the students and we picked the best one as the opening act. Plus, my father got some connections to see if he could get the Weird Sisters to come play again. We got the food and now all we need is a theme so we can decorate." Malfoy said. Hermione could feel his hand making that usual creep up her leg.

"Well does anyone have any ideas."

Hermione was barely paying attention. She was thinking about what she could do to stop all the chaos and pain. Her body tingled against her will once again. She wanted to talk to Dumbledore about everything but there was no use. She had an agreement, she doesn't break any promises.

"So a masquerade ball it is," Dumbledore said smiling widely. "What a good idea Miss Weasley. If there isn't any new business I would like to bring this meeting to a close."

There was the usual scraping of the chairs and Hermione was the first person to leave, she didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. She walked slowly to her room, taking the long route. She knew she had to talk to someone about this, and the only person who had seemed to be going through exactly what she was going through now was hot and cold with her.

Her dragging footsteps finally made it to her quarters. She whispered the password and made it up the stairs. She made her way to her room and sunk into the bed sheets. This is the only place that hasn't been touched by his presence. She sighed heavily as her head fell back onto the pillow.

'This has to end,' She thought to herself. But she couldn't find any other solution, besides just grinning and bearing it. 'I've been through worse.'

* * *

Ginny was once again worried about her friend. During the whole meeting Hermione looked drawn and completely out of it. She looked the same when she finally came and spent the rest of the holiday with them. The first couple of days she was either sleeping or not talking to anyone. It was weird and she finally wanted answers, she wanted to know what was going on, what had happened over break, but first she wanted to see if she could get the answers out of Hermione first. 

She walked up to her room after changing from her school robes back in Gryffindor tower. She was walking in comfortable in jeans, a tee-shirt, and a light jacket. The castle was beginning to become colder with each passing day. She found the painting and whispered the password. She looked behind her, it felt as though someone was following her, but she shook it off.

She made her way up the stairs and walked straight to Hermione's door. She knocked on the door lightly. The lion that occupied Hermione's door asked who was calling. So Ginny replied, and he disappeared to tell Hermione that she had a visitor. The door opened a moment later.

Ginny stepped inside the darkened room. Hermione didn't even bother lighting candles. She was lying on her bed, still in her school clothes. Ginny walked over to her usual side of the bed and sat down.

"Hermione?"

"I don't want to talk about it Gin," She replied.

"I know something happened to you over break but you're not telling me everything. I know this whole thing isn't just about Malfoy. I know that your parents died, but it feels like your only telling me part of the story. I just want to understand."

She could feel Hermione tense up. "You have to give me more, you shouldn't be feeling like this. I mean how much information do you think Malfoy has? He can't rule over your life."

"Don't you see, he can, and I have to let him for the time being." Hermione turned to her. "I know it might sound confusing now, but I assure you, I know what I'm doing."

"Hermione that's the point," Ginny noticed how wet her face was and how puffy her eyes were. "It looks like you do not know what your doing. This is your last year of Hogwarts, you should be enjoying it. I know it's hard to enjoy when the two people you love the most isn't here to share it with you, how do you think Harry feels? Which is another reason for my suspicions. If your parents died I thought you would of told Harry first. You only told me because I caught you stark naked, and even then you were reluctant to tell. So what is really going on?"

"It's too complicated Gin," She replied sitting up. "I will tell you everything as soon as its over ok, just know that I am handling it fine."

"Alright," Ginny said reluctantly. She was going to get answers whether Hermione wanted to give them to her or not.

"So, the dance is next week, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the costume shop in Hogsmeade so we can get our gowns. I know you've been busy, but it would be great if you could come."

Hermione gave her a weak smile. "I'll come during my break, just meet me at Vance's around one o'clock."

"Ok Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny left Hermione to her tears. She didn't like her friend feeling like this, not at all. All the pressure of school work, N.E.W.T.s. Head Girl duty, and tutoring was getting to her plus the burden she was carrying. So Ginny was going to the one person who knew everything about what happened, Dumbledore.

She had only been to Dumbledore's office once before. It was after Harry had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets her first year. She made her way to the phoenix who was guarding the entrance. She didn't know the password but she knew that Dumbledore was rather fond of sweets. So she started rattling off sweets until she got the right one.

The staircase began moving in its usual upward spiral. She reached the entrance to the office and knocked. The door opened immediately, and there was Dumbledore sitting at his desk. It seemed as though he was waiting for her, as if he knew that she was going to come to his office. It was pretty unnerving.

"Toffee?" He asked. She sat down and took one of the toffees out of the crystal bowl. She took a piece but didn't eat it.

"Headmaster, it's about Hermione." Ginny said without preamble.

"I was wondering when one of her friends would come speak to me." He said his eyes twinkling.

"Well she's been acting weird lately, she told me that her parents died."

"Did she now," He replied his face growing somber. "Did she tell you how they died."

"No, Headmaster." Ginny felt her relief overtake her. She was finally going to get answers.

"Did she reveal anything else to you?" His questioned gazed locked hers.

"No Headmaster, it took her awhile to tell me that much, and when she did she broke down into tears."

Silence filled the room. Dumbledore looked at the ceiling and was stroking his beard. Ginny put the piece of candy in her mouth. She thought it was very good. It wasn't until the candy melted in her mouth that Dumbledore caught her gaze once more.

"There is a reason why Miss Granger is acting this way Miss Weasley." He started. "She has been through a great deal over the holidays. She has had to grow up in only one summer. I just hope you understand this."

"Yes, Headmaster, I do." Ginny replied eagerly.

"What she hasn't told you is that she is now a member of The Order."

"But how has she become a member of the order?" Ginny Blurted out. "Sorry."

Dumbledore looked like he didn't want to share any more information then he already had.

"That is up to her to tell you." He replied his eyes twinkling. "Miss Granger is under a lot of strain because she indeed has a full plate. She is trying to live a normal life amongst her duties to me as well as The Order. This is one of the reasons why we do not allow any students in the Order."

"Oh ok," Ginny replied. "It's just that Hermione, she looks to the point of going to the edge. I'm just worried."

There was a loud banging on the door that made Ginny almost jump out of her seat. The door swung open loudly banging against the wall. It was Snape at the door and he looked as though he ran all the way up from the dungeons. He gave one look at Ginny and then one at the Headmaster.

"I am sorry Miss Weasley, but I do have other business to attend to." The Headmaster said getting up from his chair. "I hope you keep our little chat private, and please help yourself to more toffee, I see that you're rather fond of them."

Ginny couldn't refuse his offer of toffee. She took a handful and left the office. Snape gave her a sideway glance. She could tell that he was panting heavily and he looked wet. He must have been out in the rain. She walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower, wondering what Hermione did to gain early entry into The Order.

**

* * *

A/n: So there it is… another chapter…So Hermione's is in The Order… but does that account for why she is feeling so low… and what is her mission exactly… and will Ginny tell the Boys about her conversation with Dumbledore? So many questions unanswered so much more of the story to get through… so there it is… I am actually going to write the next chapter now so expect it up by Thursday or Friday at the latest…. **

**For all of you who are reading my dra/hrm fic **_Revenge Doesn't It Taste Sweet_**, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while I already have ¾ of the chapter done, I was going to post that before I posted this story actually but I forgot to email the chapter to myself… I am home for the long weekend… so expect that to be up tomorrow night or Wednesday at the latest…**

**I hope you like the direction I am taking this story, so stay tuned for more… thanks for reviewing guys, you've been awesome….**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	11. The Masquerade Ball and the Confidant

**A/n: And so we continue on**

**P.S. The plot is mine**

**The Masquerade Ball and the Confidant**

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened and relief spread over her body. What she needed was a good cry and that is exactly what she did last night. She looked to her bathroom door, which was slightly ajar, to her messy desk filled with books of all sorts.

Last night was the first Friday that Malfoy hadn't pounced on her, and she felt grateful. The weather rejoiced in her mood. The sun was shining, but even though the sky was nearly cloudless the air still ranged with a chilliness of October air. She went to the windows and threw the drapes open. She didn't know the last time she felt like this. She paused as she looked out of the window. She knew that this feeling would be short lived, but she basked in her own glory.

"Today is going to be a good day." She said to no one in particular. It was as if she needed to reassure herself.

* * *

"Is Hermione still coming with us?" Harry asked checking his watch.

"Yes," Ginny said grimly. "She needs to get her outfit for the dance."

Ginny absentmindedly stirred her porridge. After leaving Dumbledore's office she took the long way back to Gryffindor tower. She walked under the whispering frames of the portraits that hung on the walls, and passed the squeaking armor that bid her goodnight. Her mind was preoccupied by Hermione's qualifications into The Order. Ginny didn't know what Hermione did to get in Dumbledore's good graces but she was going to find out, even if it killed her.

This morning she was tempted to tell Ron and Harry what she found out about Hermione, but she didn't. She did it on Dumbledore's request mainly, but she really didn't know how they would react. She knew that both Ron and Harry would be jealous, but then their jealousy would turn to inquiry. They would want to know how Ginny found out, and then they would want to know exactly what happened to Hermione for her to be in Dumbledore's good graces, so good that he allowed her early admittance to The Order. Another reason why she didn't tell them was because it would eventually come back to her. She really didn't care if Dumbledore found out, but if Hermione found out, especially with the strain she's under, Ginny didn't even want to know how she would react.

She stared into her porridge abyss, just thinking. Hermione didn't know that she knew. She would have to play it straight for a week, maybe two. Then she would casually mention it; maybe then she will let her know exactly what happened.

Hermione walked straight to Harry and Ron, with a smile plastered on her face. Ginny looked up in shock as she sat down next to her.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I'm fine," Hermione said putting a large portion of porridge into a bowl.

"It's just that you look…" Harry trailed off.

"Like the old Hermione." Ron finished, he put down his porridge filled spoon.

"I guess this is shocking, because Ron put down his spoon and it still had food on it." This remark gained a laugh from both Harry and Ginny. Ron blanched.

"C'mon Hermione what's different about you?" Harry asked smiling.

"I just spent the night putting everything in perspective," She replied smiling. She then turned to Ginny, who was still wearing a look of shock.

Hermione ate more than usual. She wasn't unnerved by the presence of Malfoy, and she could see that he was sulking.

"So Ron are you going to wear the dress robes that Fred and George gave you, or are you going to buy new dress robes?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not really in the mood for buying new dress robes, I just want to fill up on my sweets and maybe get a butter beer." Ron replied.

Ever since Fred and George's business was booming, they were both sending their Mum money to help out with Ginny and Ron, and all the other family needs.

"I mean all I have to get is a mask, it is a masquerade ball." Ron added.

"So does that mean your coming to the costume shop with us?" Ginny asked.

"Well yes," Harry said after taking a long swig of pumpkin juice. "But does that mean we're going to 'ooh' and 'ahh' over the attire there? No."

"Can you imagine Ron," Ginny said trying to stifle a laugh. "These robes _soooo_ clash with my hair."

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry roared with laughter. Hermione knew she wouldn't trade that remark for the world. Ron ears turned their classic red, and he turned back into his breakfast.

Severus Snape was tossing and turning in his bed. He was up all night thinking about the Head Girl. He finally knew what was bothering her. He had finally known what was behind those gazes. The more he thought about it the angrier he would get. On top of everything else Dumbledore had told him, she was now working for The Order.

* * *

"_Couldn't you at least give her a grievance period sir?" He asked once the shock worn off._

"_Is that concern I hear in your voice Severus?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling gently._

_He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Look, you should have given her some time, I mean she lost both of her parents. She has to carry the burden of that and the burden of her mission."_

"_Severus," Dumbledore started. "I couldn't wait on this decision. The reason why I had to place her in The Order was to protect her."_

"_Protect her," He said angrily. "Protect her how?"_

"_Calm down Severus…"_

"_How do you expect me to calm down?" He could feel the blood rushing to his ears. "You put too much on this girl, she will end up cracking under the pressure. You haven't seen her over the past weeks."_

"_Be that as it may, I had to make a decision."_

"_Well you made the wrong one."_

"_I have been talking to Miss Granger on a regular basis Severus, and I have been trying to help her cope, but she refuses anytime I ask her about it."_

"_Look, Albus," Snape started. "She is not fine. She needs someone to talk to. She's at a stage where she can't trust anyone. Trust me, I know."_

"_This is what mentoring is all about." Dumbledore replied. He then winked at Snape. _

* * *

"Well I am going to have to meet up with you guys later, I have to go to work." Hermione said.

"Alright," Harry replied.

"See if you can get the whole afternoon off." Ginny said.

They were all standing at the usual entrance to the town of Hogsmeade. They all parted their separate ways. Hermione's feet carried her the usual route to Vance's. She walked into the well-lit bookstore and made her way behind the counter.

To her surprise the store really wasn't as busy as usual. She shelved books, marked down the bargain books once more, and worked the cash register. She was surprised to see that Snape had yet to arrive. He was usual the first person there to pick up books.

* * *

Severus Snape made his way slowly to the bookstore. It was late afternoon, and most Hogwarts students were done their usual shopping. To him it felt weird being this late, but he couldn't keep his mind off the Head Girl. He walked silently on.

A streak of platinum crossed his eyes. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy walking back towards the castle with Crabbe and Goyle. A surge of anger ran through him.

"Malfoy," He barked. "I need a word."

He then turned down a narrow alleyway.

* * *

Ginny, Harry and Ron were walking back toward the castle.

"It's a shame that Hermione couldn't get the whole afternoon off." Harry said.

"Yea, but at least she got an extra long lunch break." Ginny said.

"Do you think we could stop in the Three Broom sticks for another butter beer?" Ron asked his mouth full of licorice.

"Do you ever stop?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Ginny," Ron paused and then swallowed. "You have know me for your entire life, think about that before you ask that question again."

"Shhh," Harry called over to them.

"What?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Listen," He said.

"I know what you have been up to," Said a cold voice. "You think your having fun don't you. You think its ok to take advantage of some one."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Another person drawled.

"That sounds like Malfoy and Snape," Ginny whispered.

"Keep your hands off the Head Girl or I'll make sure that your last year at Hogwarts will be a living hell." Said the first voice. "Keep your hands off her and there won't be any problems."

"Or what?" Malfoy threw back defiantly. He then winced in pain.

Snape had a smirk plastered on his face. "Let's just say you will be feeling worse pain then that."

Harry, Ginny and Ron made their way past the alley way nonchalantly. Snape was still talking to him. They could hear his voice echoing out the alleyway.

"What was that about," Ron asked. "I mean why would Malfoy…"

"Ginny, do you know what Snape was talking about?" Harry asked turning to her.

"No," Ginny lied.

"If Hermione was in trouble you would tell us, right?" Ron asked.

"She told me not to tell you," Ginny replied exasperatedly.

Harry and Ron looked at Ginny angrily.

"How long?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny could see Harry's temper getting the best of him.

"Since the beginning of the year," Ginny replied.

Harry and Ron begin making their way back to school not saying a word to one another. Ginny had to somehow warn Hermione about the information they had stumbled upon.

* * *

Hermione walked back up to the castle with purchases in tow. She got a new N.E.W.T. preparation book, and she also got her gown for the ball. After walking for about fifteen minutes she finally made her way through the familiar gate to the front entrance.

She walked down the familiar corridors humming slightly. She couldn't help but think happily about the upcoming dance. All she had to do was work on the decorations with Professor Flitwick. She was actually looking forward to something.

The castle was more chilly than usual. She hugged her cloak around her tightly and couldn't wait to get next to the common room fire. She whispered the password and made her way up the stairs to the common room. To her surprise three occupants were already sitting there by the fire, waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She called out cheerfully.

She saw the looks on their faces and the smile vanished from hers.

* * *

Snape felt better after putting Malfoy in his place.

"So that was what she was looking for," He remarked to himself. "She must of put a spell on him to keep things quiet in return of her giving him sexual favors."

The thing was, why would she agree to do such a thing. Maybe she only agreed to do it for a period of time and it got way out of hand. He thought to himself. She was looking for a spell to break the hold that the curse had over both of them, mainly her. She merely compromised.

He walked to the bookstore to find Hermione there.

"Hello Professor," She called out warmly.

The anger that had seemed to coarse through his veins just moments before vanished. He couldn't get too close to her. Over the past few weeks he had noticed that she was growing more and more fond of him. No matter how he treated her in class she always seemed to have liked his company. He grew used to her fondness but it was still a little unnerving.

As much as he hated to admit it, he looked forward to seeing her. Now after finding out that information, he didn't know if could bear to look at her. The way she was used, the things she had to go through. He couldn't even bear to think about it. He had to find out her side of the story. She always threw those knowing looks at him. She knew because he is going through the same thing she is right now. Working under a burden of secrecy, trying to separate the private life from the duties to the Order. She had known and now he had known. And he didn't know if he could help her, which was the thought that scared him the most.

He grunted to her response. She got the books that he had on order, and rung up his purchases. Snape took a look at the young witch's face. From her smooth face to her playful hazel eyes. Those eyes, he couldn't stop staring at them. The eyes filled with knowledge and experience. They had grown as cold as his, which made his blood run even faster. He looked to her small nose to her round full mouth down to her long delicate neck.

How could anyone do that to her?

Her eyes caught his and she blushed profusely. She had caught him staring at her, and wasn't disgusted by him. He was taken aback by her reaction.

"Do you need anything else professor?" She asked smiling.

It was then he knew what he wanted, he wanted to her. He hadn't felt this way since he himself was in school. He didn't know why he wanted her, but he knew he couldn't have her. She was forbidden.

"No," He replied smiling. "You have a good day Miss Granger."

* * *

"Let's go in my room and talk about this." Hermione said tearfully.

"Let's do that," Harry said angrily.

It felt like a gunshot had gone off in the room. Both Harry and Ron had exploded at her. They all entered her room. She closed the door behind them and put silencing spells around the room.

"Hermione why didn't you tell us," Ron started. "This has been going on for months."

"Ginny did you tell them?" Hermione asked turning to the red head.

"No, actually they found out on their own."

"Why does it matter how we found out," Harry started. "We found out, now explain. Has he hurt you in any way? Why didn't you tell us Hermione?"

Hermione looked from one concern friend to another.

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you guys would react." Hermione said with a sigh. "He hasn't hurt me in any way guys. I brought this upon myself and now I have to fix it."

"Look Hermione," Harry said quietly. "I just thought that you would tell us if something like this were to happen. I mean you are our friend. I'm just worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately."

"I know," Hermione said finally letting the tears flow. Harry came around the bed and hugged her tightly, his warmth and his strong arms accepting her burden.

* * *

The week went fast with anticipation. Hermione was surprised at how the time flew. One day she was helping professor Flitwick with the decorations. Next she was busy helping Hagrid prepare his usual large pumpkins by carving out faces. She was even invited to taste the food that the caterer was bringing to the dance. On top of all that she was still making time to study at her normal rate as well as patrol the halls and tutor her usual students.

The only thing that seemed to slow down her week was potions. It was weird between both Hermione and Snape. Ever since his late trip to Hogsmeade this past weekend he's been acting weirder than usual. He wouldn't look at her at all. His gaze would never catch hers and he was more evil than ever. It was as if he was distancing himself from her. She was tempted to talk to him after class but she had to finish last minute dance decorations. She was confused by his actions. After their week of detentions he first would induce her to interesting conversations, as time went by the conversations became less and less, and his gazes became more prominent. Now it was as if he was completely ignoring her.

Both Hermione and Malfoy were excused from the last day of classes to finish setting up the last minute decorations. Dumbledore had shown them where the Weird Sisters could set up.

"May I have a word?" Dumbledore asked. Both Hermione and Malfoy looked up at the Headmaster.

"Tonight, you will be introduced to the school as Head Girl and Head Boy. Then you will be assigned your mentors."

Hermione had completely forgotten about that. She forgot as Head Girl that she was going to be assigned someone to help her out for the rest of the year.

"You will first dance with each other to open the dance, after the meal has been served. Then after you are given your mentor you will dance with them as well."

"Dance?" Hermione asked. She had no intention of dancing tonight. She had to make sure that everything was in working order.

"Naturally Miss Granger, that is what a dance is all about, nonetheless." He replied smiling at her.

She smiled back and turned back to the decorations. Malfoy said he was going to check the kitchens to make sure that everything was running smoothly with the house elves and the caterers.

After making sure that everything was in its proper place, Hermione finally retired to her room. She looked at her clock to see that Ginny was going to be over in a couple hours to get ready. She sunk into her warm bed and let the much-needed sleep overtake her.

She woke up to a loud knocking on her door. She knew it was Ginny so she got up and opened the door. Before she could open the door all the way she was attacked and all she could see was red hair.

"Hermione aren't you excited, it's going to be so fun, I can't wait."

Hermione waited for the firecracker could calm down.

"Yes," Hermione said smiling. "Did you shower yet?"

"Yes, back in Gryffindor tower." Ginny replied.

"Well I'm going to hop in the shower real quick."

"Don't get dressed as soon as you get out the shower. I'm going to do your hair, and your makeup." Ginny said excitedly plopping down at Hermione's desk.

He has been trying to avoid her. He pushed a hand through his black hair. Ever since his revelation he knew that he had to stay away from her. She was his forbidden fruit, as much as he tried to resist he wanted to taste her sweet nectar. He knew he couldn't have her and for that he was going to have to avoid her. It was enough that she was dancing in and out of his dreams lately, but he couldn't have her. It was way too soon.

* * *

Severus Snape looked defiantly at his mirror. He was angry that he had to go to this dance, but what made him even angrier was the simple fact that Dumbledore had instructed him to get into the spirit of things. He looked at the white mask that was placed on his dresser by said Headmaster.

He was going to have to dance; he was going to have to wear this mask. He was not a happy man.

* * *

Hermione looked at Ginny's final result. The top half of her hair was sleek and shiny; it was tied up with curls, the bottom half fell gracefully over her shoulders. There was little make-up on her face because she was going to be wearing a mask for most of the night.

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said smiling.

"Ok c'mon we have to get dressed, the dance is going to start soon." Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione took the bathroom and gave Ginny her bedroom to get dressed in. Hermione stepped into her black satin gown. As soon as she saw it she knew she had to have it. It was so different from any other dress she had seen. The top, strapless hugged her curves perfectly. The top with its gold embroidery shimmered in the candlelight. The rest of the dress flared out in the classic sense, it reminded her of a prom dress. The gold stitching was at the hem of the dress as well. It was so simple, so Hermione, she knew she had to have it. She put on her elbow length satin black gloves and she placed gold bangles on her wrists. She placed the gold mask over her face. The gold mask with its small gem incrusted edges matched her mother's diamond earrings. She knew she had to point them on. The mask covered her eyes only, but she could barely recognize herself. She then saw it, but only for a brief second. Her eyes had the cool intelligence that her mother's used to hold. Her mouth was in the curvature of her father's usual smile.

"Hermione are you ready?" Ginny asked.

She snapped out of her trance and made her way out the bathroom door.

"You look so beautiful Hermione!" Ginny squealed.

"I just need to add a couple more things." Hermione said hurrying over to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a jewelry box, her mother's. She placed the diamond earrings into her ears, and asked Ginny to help her put on the matching necklace.

"Icing on the cake," Ginny said smiling again.

"Me," Hermione said noticing Ginny's outfit for the first time, "Look at you. Ginny you look absolutely amazing."

Ginny was wearing a slinky sapphire dressed that was tight all the way down to her calves. It then fanned out in a beautiful fish tail. Her long red hair was curly and piled up in a nice up-do. She was wearing a matching mask, and a necklace.

"So who are you taking?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Taking?" Hermione asked.

Hermione looked from Ginny's eager face to her door. She had forgotten to get a date. She was so busy in everything else that she had forgotten the most important part of the dance. The smile that had been on her face since leaving the bathroom evaporated.

"You totally forgot, haven't you?" Ginny said smiling. "It's ok, Ron will take you, as friends of course."

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"Well let's go, they're waiting for us."

Ginny walked out the door first, her dress trailing a little after her. Hermione grinned and looked in the mirror once more. She walked out of the room into her common room.

Harry's gaze was fixed on Ginny's; he had never looked at her like that before. Ron didn't seem to notice because his mouth was opened in Hermione's appearance. She walked over to him.

"Don't drool Ronald." She said laughing.

"Are you guys ready?" Ginny asked.

Harry still looked dumbstruck. "Yeah," he replied still looking at Ginny. She giggled and he took his arm and his and Ron followed suit with Hermione.

* * *

Severus Snape sat at the staff table, looking out at all the students. The sea of black that normally filled the Great Hall was now filled with all colors of the rainbow. The usual house tables were gone and smaller circular tables occupied their usual spots. The dance floor was illuminated slightly.

"Severus, is that you?" Minerva called out playfully.

Snape groaned and shifted uneasily in his seat. This is the reason why he hated school dances; he had to interact with others when he liked it better to be by himself.

"Hello Minerva," He replied turning to her.

"So how are things?" She asked smiling.

Snape just looked at her. Why the sudden interest?

"Fine," He replied.

Dumbledore strolled into the Great Hall. He was wearing his deep blue robes with gold stars that twinkled in the candlelight. He took his seat next to Snape.

"I hope you've been practicing." He said his eyes twinkling.

Snape grunted in his response and scanned the room.

"If you're wondering where Miss Granger is," Dumbledore said so he could only hear. "She's on her way."

"I wasn't looking for her," Snape said defensively. Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"Whatever you say Severus." He replied.

Snape scanned the room once more barely noticing that large pumpkins that dotted the far walls of the Great Hall. He looked up at the ceiling and the starry projection was perfect, no clouds at all. Life-like bats fluttered around the room, and the walls were barely visible under all the floating candles.

His attention snapped back to the doors of the Great Hall. Potter and Ginny Weasley entered first. _'When had the little Weasley girl grown up?'_ He asked himself. Hermione then entered the Great Hall.

It seemed as though silence had fell over the Great Hall. She was wearing his favorite color, black. Her hair fell graciously down her back. The mask delicately covered her porcelain face. She was smiling slightly. Her shoulders were exposed and showed the delicate curvature of her neck. It seemed as all the breath left him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her skin seemed to glow with the candles, her nice lips that were curved into a grin, and a necklace hugged her neck.

"Severus," Dumbledore called. "Severus,"

Snape didn't respond. Dumbledore followed his gaze, which was now fixed on the Head Girl. He chuckled to himself and stood.

"Everyone please take your seats." He said smiling. "Let the feast begin."

* * *

"Hermione you look amazing," Seamus said smiling.

"Thanks Seamus," She looked around the table. Ginny and Harry were talking in low voices, Harry had the same look on his face he had before. Ron was sitting next to her eating. Seamus was with Lavender and Neville was sitting at the table talking to Luna.

"Everything looks great," Harry said looking around the great hall appreciatively.

"Thanks," Hermione said again.

She glanced up at the staff table. There all the teachers were talking to one another. Some even got into the mood of wearing masks. She looked at Dumbledore who was conversing with Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick was pointing out the decorations to Professor Sinistra. Hagrid was talking to Professor Vector.

That's when she saw Snape. He was gazing at her from Dumbledore's other side. He was wearing a white mask _(like in phantom of the opera)_ that partially covered his face. She mouthed the words hello to him and he nodded in her direction.

"Guess who's looking over here?" Ginny said quietly in her ear. "Malfoy."

Hermione looked up and found his platinum blonde hair. His gaze was fixed on hers and then he looked away.

Ginny knew that he hadn't been near her to touch her. I guess Snape's scare tactic worked wonders. Hermione still hadn't found out how Harry and Ron knew what was going on. I guess it just slipped her mind to ask them.

Hermione was now digging into her desert. The food was better than she imagined. The crème brulee melted in her mouth. She loved the taste on her tongue. She barely talked at the table. She was more interested in her company. She has been so busy over the past couple months that she didn't know what was going on in Gryffindor tower.

Soon the buzzing that filled the Great Hall was getting louder and louder. Everyone looked restless and was ready to dance. Hermione didn't really want to dance, she wanted to observe and she hired Colin Creevy to take pictures so she could send them by Mrs. Weasley. Secretly she knew that her mom would love the thoughtfulness even more, but since she was no longer around she decided Mrs. Weasley would appreciate them the same. She fingered the chain around her neck nervously. The food vanished from the plates.

Dumbledore stood and silence filled the Great Hall instantly.

"Now that we are all fed and watered," He called out. "I want to introduce you to your Head Girl and Head Boy. They made this dance possible as well as all the other prefects. Your Head Boy is no other than Draco Malfoy."

The Slytherins cheered in an uproar and some pat his back as he made his way across the dance floor to stand in front of the staff table.

"Yes, Yes," Dumbledore continued. "Congratulations, and your Head Girl is no other than Hermione Granger."

Hermione could feel her face growing hot as she made her way across the dance floor. She could hear catcalls from guys and the clapping and stomping from her Gryffindor supporters.

"Well done Miss Granger," He beamed at her. "Now both Head Boy and Girl will open the dance, by of course, dancing."

Hermione gave Malfoy her hand as he led her on to the dance floor. People stood up and made their way around the dance floor. The tables were pushed up against the walls and the whole school surrounded the dance floor.

She put her right and into his left, and her left hand reached up to touch his shoulder. His left hand grabbed her waist. She locked gazes with him. His icy eyes seem to warm up at her gaze. The music started and they swirled around the dance floor. She followed his lead and his smirk grew wider as the song went on. His eyes never left hers. Hermione thought it was weird, he hadn't touched her for a week, which she was indeed grateful for, but something about the way his eyes were staring into hers. She didn't know how to describe it.

"And now," Dumbledore called over the claps. "We will have their mentors join them."

Both Malfoy and Hermione stopped swirling over the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy's mentor is Professor Trelawney, and Miss Granger's mentor is Professor Snape."

Hermione's heart stopped. Professor Snape, of all people, Professor Snape. Then instantly knew why she shouldn't feel surprised. Dumbledore wanted this, he wanted to help her cope and if he weren't going to get through to her then he would try something else. She looked over to Dumbledore who winked at her.

Professor Snape made his way around the table. He stood tall in his robes and gave Hermione a curt bow before grabbing her hand in his. His hand felt warm and soft in hers. When he placed his other hand on her waist shivers went down her spine. She closed her eyes for a moment and the opened them again. He was gazing at her, the same gazes he had been given her. They slowly began moving across the dance floor. Soon other students joined in. Hagrid was dancing with Professor Sinistra. Professor McGonagall was dancing with the Headmaster, but Hermione took no notice of this. She felt the closeness of his body; her heart was pumping wildly as though it would break free from her chest. His lips looked a lot softer up close, she noted. He was still gazing at her, she quickly adverted her gaze. She knew that he was an excellent occlemens.

"Don't worry Miss Granger," He said softly. "I don't need to observe your mind."

Hermione felt her face getting hot. She looked to see Harry and Ginny staring at her, mouth wide open. Ron looked thunderstruck. A lot of people were watching them dance.

They swirled around the dance floor once more. Hermione's dress was swishing right behind her. She could feel his warmth hug her as they continued on. They said nothing for the rest of the song; they just gazed at each other. There was no need for words. She could see a flashing bulb as Colin took a picture of her in Snape's arms.

The music soon stopped. Both Hermione and Snape broke apart and clapped appreciatively with the others.

* * *

"Would you like to talk?" He asked in the same soft silky voice.

"Sure," Hermione said. He led her off the dance floor to a table in the corner. She fingered her necklace nervously. No one really took notice of her departure.

"Look Miss Granger," He said softly. "Since I am going to be your mentor, I need to know something."

Hermione's gazed looked on questioning to his.

"I know what happened." He said once more.

Hermione's eyes widened. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about this, but he had to know what was going on. He wanted to help her.

"What did Dumbledore tell you?" She asked slowly.

"Look," He grabbed her hand that was lying on top of the table. "I just want to help you. I know you have some inkling on why Dumbledore put us together. He wants me to help you, but most importantly, _I_ want to help you."

"I don't want to talk about it," She replied.

"Miss Granger, you haven't talked to anyone but Dumbledore about it, and even then you were vague about it. You just have to trust me. Think of me as a confidant."

"I told you," She said coldly, her eyes ablaze. "I don't want to talk about it."

She got up from the table and ran to the Great Hall doors. Snape just sat there trying to decide what to do next. He didn't want to press the situation on her. She had been through a lot, but he wanted answers.

Dumbledore walked over and sat down at the table.

"Go after her, she might open up." He said to Snape

Snape got up and left the great hall. She needed to be opened up, she needed someone to confide in, and he was going to be that person. He knew she was hurt, shaken to the core of what happened over the summer, but she couldn't keep it bottled in.

He didn't know where to look for her. The castle was large but he had an idea of where she might be. He walked through the familiar corridors and came upon the double door entrance to the library. He opened the door and locked it behind him.

Hermione was sitting in the dark at her usual table in the library. The tears were falling down her face. This term has to be the worse ever. She was either crying or feeling so numb that she couldn't feel anything else. That's when she heard the door close. She didn't know who had joined her.

"Miss Granger, I know you're in here." Snape called out to her. She sat motionless in her chair. She could hear him walking around the library. She looked at the mask she threw in anger, which had skimmed across the table and onto the floor. Nothing but the moonlight illuminated the library.

That's when she saw him. He came strolling over to her, his own mask in his hand. He picked up her fallen mask and took the seat next to her.

"I just want to help," He said to her.

She was fingering the necklace once more.

"You know," She said softly looking at him. "This was my mother's and so are these earrings."

"Just tell me what happened." He said trying to catch her gaze. Her eyes were far off and distant

"My mother was saving these for my wedding. It's a tradition in my family." She replied, not noticing Snape there.

"So much blood, I couldn't stop it, as much as I tried." She was trembling now.

Snape knew then that he couldn't push her any longer. He wrapped his arms around her to stop her from shaking.

"Let's take you back to your room Miss Granger." He said gently lifting her out of her seat.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat bitterly as he watched the dance go on before him. Professor Trelawney was now trying to engage him into conversation but he was barely listening. He was scanning the room for Granger.

He was thinking about the past week. How he restrained from touching her. That was getting harder and harder to do as each day passed. It felt as though his body ached for her. He didn't like this feeling; he didn't like this control that she had over him. He wanted to taste her flesh once more. He wanted to hold her gently in his arm as she came to her reluctant climax.

Pansy tried to make everything better, but everything she was offering wasn't as appetizing as it used to be. He has tasted her flesh, and her blood and he craved for more. He was surprised when he bit his lip as he came to his peak. Hit bit down on her lip hard that time and the metallic taste of her blood, her dirty blood that satisfied him even more. He had tasted the forbidden fruit and he wanted more.

He knew then that he wanted her, but not the way he was going at it. He didn't want to manipulate her like he did so many others. He wanted the feeling to be mutual. That's what happened the first Friday. It wasn't until Saturday he was tempted again. Dear old Professor Snape told him not to touch her anymore. He didn't like to be told what to do. He was tempted to even go to her room that night, but he didn't. Professor's Snape request didn't seem like an empty threat, but this empty threat didn't stop him from liking the mudblood, it just intensified it.

He got up from the table while Professor Trelawney was in mid statement and he made his way across the Great Hall and back to his quarters. There wasn't any point of him being there anymore.

* * *

Hermione was vaguely aware of Snape's firm grip on her shoulder. He was steering her down the familiar corridor to her room. He stopped her outside of her portrait.

"Miss Granger," He said lightly. "I would like you to meet me tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks. I want to plan out everything that we are going to cover this year."

"Alright," Hermione speaking for the first time since their encounter at the library.

"I might be there early to pick some books tomorrow." He said.

Hermione just gaze up at him, she was surprised at how his eyes softened in that instant. The air seemed thick with tension. She didn't know what she wanted to do. Here was Severus Snape, looking down at her. The same Severus Snape who openly mocked her in class the same Severus Snape who was cold to all others except for the ones in his own house. The same Severus Snape who had been giving her long sideway glances, the one who induced her in intellectual conversations. The Severus Snape who wanted to help her, to get her through this difficult patch. The same Severus Snape who made her stomach get that fluttery feeling every time she was in close proximity of him. She stepped forward a little. All she knew was that she didn't want to be alone anymore. Soon surprise overcame the potions master's face. She smiled and step into him some more. Their bodies were almost touching. She could see that his hand was twitching slightly so she grabbed it, and slowly made her way into him.

There was the sound of footsteps as someone made their way down the corridor. It looked like it was Malfoy They both broke apart slightly.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered softly in his ear. Disappointed she said the password and walked up the stairs to her common room.

* * *

"Look, can we take a little break," The Potions Master said interrupting Hermione.

Hermione looked around at the twelve witches and wizards realizing that she had been talking nonstop for the past hour.

"I need to use the washroom," She said truthfully.

"I will escort the Head Girl Albus," Professor McGonagall called out.

Hermione didn't even know that she had arrived. She looked to the Headmaster and he nodded in agreement. Hermione made her way out of the office onto the landing of the stone stairs. Her and Professor McGonagall got on them and they instantly began moving.

"Are you alright Miss Granger, you are looking a little peaky." McGonagall asked looking down at the Head Girl.

She fought the wave of sickness that threatened to make itself known.

"It feels like I'm going to be sick." She said slowly.

Snape just sat there staring at the witches and wizards who were talking in low voices and throwing glances at him. He didn't know what to say. Hermione's account of what happened was more vivid then he expected. She told them everything from the detention to the conversations they had shared. He was even more surprised at the fact that she almost kissed him that night during the ball. It took him a long time for him to realize that on his own, but he, as always, being in denial didn't think any of it until she mentioned it.

A few minutes later Hermione made her way back to the room. She looked a lot better then she had before she went to the restroom.

"Let us continue," The wizard with the watery eyes called out.

"Before you begin," Professor McGonagall said interrupting. "I had to ask Madame Pomfrey to give Miss Granger something for her upset stomach. She promised me that it would not interfere with the effects of veritaserum."

"Thank you Minerva," Dumbledore said. Silence filled the room

"Go on Miss Granger, continue." Said the witch warmly. She reminded her so much of her aunt.

* * *

After going up the stairs Hermione knew that she didn't want to be alone tonight. She didn't know what to do. She sat there in her gown waiting. She placed her mask on once more. She heard Malfoy's footsteps as he made his way up the stairs. He walked passed her towards his room without looking at her.

"Malfoy," She called to him. He turned around to look at Hermione. His eyes filled what looked to be hopelessness and disappointment. She didn't know why he had felt that way but was moved all the same that his eyes were no longer cold and calculating.

"Can you unzip me please?" Hermione asked. She turned around exposing her back to Malfoy. The crackling fire filled the room as an uncomfortable silence filled the air. She heard his soft footsteps make his way slowly over to her.

He took his hand and pushed her hair to one side, brushing her neck slightly. Hermione felt the usual tremble that traveled down her spine. How fleeting it is, but it makes the numbness that usually inhabits her body go away. And that is what she wanted, for the pain, coldness, and numbness to go away.

He placed a hand one her exposed shoulder. He took his other hand and slowly unzipped her dress. She let the fabric softly pool at her feet. She turned to him, his eyes were wide with shock. He looked down to her exposed breasts and back to her face.

"Make the pain go away, make me forget." She whispered. He just looked at her. She was growing angry with every second that passed. Why was he hesitating? Isn't this what he wanted from her all along.

"Kiss me," She whispered once more. He still didn't move. Hermione didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. "Kiss me," She said more forcibly.

He still didn't move, it looked as though he was contemplating what to do next. Hermione had finally given herself to him and it seemed as though he didn't want her.

"KISS ME," she bellowed. Soon she didn't know what she was doing. Her hand collided hard with his face.

A flash of anger crossed his face but it evaporated quickly. His lips came crashing down on hers and she accepted them with no questions asked. One hand slowly made its way down her back as the other cupped one of her breasts. She moaned slightly loving the tingles that were running rampant in her body. She hungered for this sensation. She always wanted to feel like this.

He moved slowly to her neck tasting her and teasing her with his tongue. It wasn't until he came back to her lips that she realized that she was crying silently. He took off her mask, and looked into the eyes of the Head Girl. The tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. He kissed her again slowly this time. Hermione didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know what she wanted anymore but she knew that she couldn't do this, not him. He was the enemy, even though he was slowly making her forget her own name.

She stepped away from him, but he moved back into her, his arms locking around her waist. His eyes locked with her, those same eyes, those very same eyes.

"I can't do this," She said to him. "I just can't do this."

He was nipping at her ears.

"I have to go." She broke away from Malfoy. She then picked her fallen gown off the floor and made her way to her room, and Malfoy didn't do anything to stop her.

As soon as her door closed and the lock clicked in place she collapsed on the floor crying in a fit of tears. All she wanted to do was stop the pain, the never-ending pain that engulfed her very being. She couldn't carry this burden any longer.

* * *

Severus Snape made his way down the deserted street to Vance's. He was earlier than usual but he knew that she was going to open the store today. The streets of Hogsmeade seem to have a relative calm over it. Since it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend he didn't have to worry about having mindless conversations with idiotic people.

The crunch of the frosted ground beneath his feet didn't register in his mind. His mind was preoccupied with the Head Girl. He knew after last night that she couldn't push her too far. The distance that her eyes had shown had scared him a little. It looked as though she was reliving it all over again. It was painful to watch her recall this single memory. He didn't know what to do if and when she recalled all of her haunting memories.

He came upon the little bookstore and tried turning the knob, but it was locked. He looked into the window and saw Hermione stocking and shelving books. He looked up at the clock to see that the store didn't open for another fifteen minutes. Knowing that she would let him in he knocked slightly on the door.

She turned around sharply, as if she was afraid but then a smile crept over her face as she came nearer to the door. He heard the click in the door and stepped back'

"Hello Professor," She said the smile still on her face.

Snape walked across the threshold as Hermione locked the door behind him.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," He said following her to the counter.

"No not at all," She replied. "I'm actually only have one more box of books left to shelve then we can talk."

Hermione grabbed the last box of books and carried it over to one of the many aisles. He followed her, not remarking on her puffy eyes and chapped lips. He watched her place the books in their proper places. He sat down once more in the aisle. As soon as she was finished she crushed the box with her wand and sent it flying behind the counter. She soon joined him on the floor.

"You know," She said turning to him. "If you would of asked me last year if I would be sitting with you here now I would have thought you were off your rocker."

He felt the same way. It was weird how their bond was forming, he didn't even know it was forming, he was unsure himself, but something was there last night and he didn't know how to explain it.

They sat silently watching the snow starting to fall from the large window.

"My father always loved days like this." She said smiling. "We used to have so much fun in the snow."

She turned to look at him. He didn't realize how close she was. Her hand was resting gently on the floor. He contemplated taking it into his but didn't.

"The offer still stands," He said. "If you tell me everything you will feel better."

She looked back to the window, a small smile playing on her lips. He looked to her noticing that she had three small freckles behind her ear. He followed his gaze from her ear down to her neck. He moved closer to her. Snape didn't know what he was doing. He was just drawn to her. She needed a cushion to fall on. He put his arm around her and held her tightly.

"It's ok." He said looking down at her. "I won't let you go."

Hermione barely took notice of him, but relaxed more into his embrace.

"My mum picked me up from platform 9 ¾, like she does every year." Hermione started forcing the words out of her mouth. "It was just like any other day that term ended. I asked my mum where my father was and she told me that he was fixing the roof because it's been leaking ever since we had that big storm."

Snape sat there in silence. Looking at her, she was still staring out at the window, vacant look present in her eyes.

"The ride home was very quiet, quiet than normal. My mum usually asked me how term went and how well I think I did on my exams. But she didn't say anything, she just sat there driving."

She paused for a long time still looking at the swirling snow that began to cloud the window.

"We pulled up in front of our house, and there was dear ol' dad patching the roof." Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. "He turned around when we pulled up our drive way. He began waving at us smiling cheerily like he always does."

He noticed that her voice caught in her chest as she said this.

"That's when I noticed it," She continued interrupting his thoughts. "He had something tied around his neck. When I got out of the car that's when he did it. He jumped, my mum screamed but after that deafening crack I knew that he was gone. His body hanging, his eyes wide open. He tied the other end to the chimney of our house."

He instinctively squeezed her tighter. She watched her own father commit suicide. The tears were still falling down her eyes, but she plowed on, not looking at him.

"The funeral was a small one. Some friends from my Dad's job came, and my uncle that I barely knew came as well. My mum was a complete mess. Every time after he died she would always set a place for him at the table. She would cry in fits, she would keep to herself and not even talk to me. She even stopped going to work at the dentist office that her and dad shared."

"That's when I should have noticed the signs, but I didn't. I worked that summer to try to keep my mind off of things, I would sometimes visit my cousin who is a year younger than me at my uncle's house and we would hang out there too. I came home one day after visiting my cousin. My mum had my dinner already out on the table. So I ate it showered and went to sleep, knowing that I would have to wake up early to go to work tomorrow."

"I woke up the next day later than usual, feeling a lot more tired than I have felt in a long time. I went downstairs to the table to see that there was breakfast waiting for me in the oven keeping it warm. I sat down at the table and began eating. That's when I noticed that there were also two places at the table with food on the plates and juice in the cups. I was wondering where my mum was so I went to her room. There she was, lying on her bed whiter than chalk."

Her hands began to shake. Snape grabbed the hand closest to him and it stopped shaking instantly. They were so cold. It felt as though she was in the snow for hours. He stayed silent hoping that she would continue on with the story.

"There was blood everywhere." Her whole body was now shaking in his. "I ran into the room to see that she had cut her wrists. I jumped on the bed and grabbed both of them to stop the bleeding. She just wouldn't stop bleeding, and I couldn't help her. She was already halfway gone when I found her."

She began sobbing softly. "I couldn't stop it." She moved even more into Snape's embrace. He didn't know what to think. He had been through it all, experienced it all. She watched both of her parents die.

"I don't even know what happened next. All I remember is waking up in St. Mungo's. There was Dumbledore standing next to my bed as well as my uncle."

"We talked for a bit, Dumbledore was the one who found me. He said that he had concerns because Harry and Ron told him that they hadn't heard from me in a while." She said wiping her eyes. "My uncle was the only family that I had left. Since I was underage at the time, Dumbledore said that I had to go with my uncle and stay there until term started, or until I will be able to get permission to go to the Weasley's."

"As soon as I got to my uncle's house I looked for my cousin, but he said that she was going to camp for the rest of the summer. He took care of everything, the funeral, the reading of the will, and even me. He locked all of my possessions and belongings up, even my wand. I didn't know why he did this. It was no secret that I was going to Hogwarts but he locked them up anyways."

"I remember the day I came home, I found him leering at me. With each passing day he would get angrier and angrier. He punished me daily. I didn't know what was going on with him. He just told me that his business was going under and left it at that. It was just he and I in the house since my aunt died a couple years before. I was reading a book that I got at the public library in my room. He banged the door open and he was holding a wand in his hand, but it wasn't mine."

"He told me that he needed me for his business, that I was his only hope and that I was going to do it whether I liked it or not. I had no way to get my wand, no way at all. It was locked up. I didn't even know he was a wizard, but he was. I tried running but his was blocking my only exit."

Her voice began shaking as much as her body was.

"He forced me down on the bed and took the only thing that I had left. He took it away from me, I remember kicking and screaming. He rough hands were everywhere; touching me in places that I only knew existed. After he was finished he kept putting his fingers there telling me that I would have to get use to it. That this is what I was only good for."

Hermione finally turned to Snape. Snape was angrier than he had ever been in his life. She had lost both her parents and was raped by her own uncle. He was even shaking with anger. Her eyes were as round as dinner plates. Tears were still falling down her face. He wiped them away softly with his thumb. He could see a pink tinge creeping up her face.

"After a week or so of him coming to my room, he said that I was going to go to work with him tomorrow. I was forced to go. He took me there at wand point. He took me to this house, I don't remember where but it took us a long time to get there. He pulled me into the basement of the house where other girls were getting dressed. Some were nude, and some were putting on heavy make-up. He told them that I was going to be working upstairs."

"One of the girls told me not to worry that my uncle takes care of all of them. She told me to wait in this dingy, dark, dirty room. I tried finding a way to escape but I couldn't find one. I couldn't really do anything without a wand. After sitting there crying and waiting for about a half an hour my uncle entered the room, Lucius Malfoy in tow."

Snape looked up at her when she said Lucius Malfoy. He couldn't bear to look into her eyes while she was telling this story. He was looking at their interlaced fingers.

"Lucius Malfoy?" He asked interrupting her for the first time.

"Yes," She continued in the same hollowed voice. " He told my uncle that he wanted to 'test out the merchandise'."

"My uncle bound me to the bed with invisible ropes, and then stripped me naked with his wand. Lucius Malfoy walked around the bed slowly. He touched my breasts and placed a finger inside me. He walked to my uncle and gave him a small sack of gold. My uncle left the room smiling and Lucius Malfoy had me all to himself. He was a lot rougher than my uncle. He would scratch me until I drew blood, he would do any and everything to me."

"He wasn't the only death eater that came by either. Most of my customers were death eaters. Some wore their masks as others let themselves be known. Every time a customer came in they would take a piece of me as the left. It came to a point where I couldn't feel anymore, I didn't have anything to live for. I wanted to die and be left alone."

"On the nights that I didn't work I just lied awake in my bed not doing anything. My uncle would occasionally come and have his fun with me but other than that he wouldn't talk. He even told me that since I had joined his team his sales had tripled. He was a disgusting man."

"One night while I was laying in bed my usual position, a couple of death eaters apparated into my room. I screamed and cried and yelled but no one came. I knew that my uncle was down at the club. These death eaters told me that I had a place next to the Dark Lord's side if I wanted it. All I had to do wasgo with them. I thought about it, after being broken so many times I thought I should. I had nothingelse to lose.No one would want me, I felt disposable and numb to the point that I didn't care any longer. But they were growing impatient andall I remember is one of them ripping of my clothes in anger.After that I completely blacked out. I didn't know what happened. I just remember waking up in Grimmauld Place with Mrs. Weasley looking down at me."

"Is his when you got inducted in the Order?" He asked her.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "I still don't know how Dumbledore found out all this information. He inducted me, told me my mission, and then I went to the Weasley's for the rest of holiday."

Snape was speechless for the first time in his life. All of this happened to her in such a short amount of time. He hugged her tightly and wiped away the tears that had fallen once more. He face was warm under his hand. She just gazed back up at him, holding his hand that was holding her face. He could feel his own face get warm at the gesture.

"I just want all the pain to stop," She said whispering. "It's a coldness that never goes away."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. He caught her gaze; she looked a lot better after telling him her story. A story filled with pain, anger, and betrayal. Hermione was moving closer and closer to him, he knew what she wanted from him. He didn't want to kiss her only because he knew that she would feel vulnerable after telling that story. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to. Her face was still shining with wetness, her round hazel eyes locking on his black ones. She moved in closer and closer. He could feel his own heartbeat speeding up. He could feel her warm breath on his face, now they were inches apart. He placed his hand on her warm neck waiting for her lips to graze his.

There was a loud knock on the door. That made both of them jump. Hermione looked at her watch she jumped up and opened the door. A stream of early customers made their way into the bookstore.

Snape walked up to the counter, trying to calm his own heart down.

"I was supposed to open the store twenty minutes ago." She said smiling weakly. She went and got his books that he had ordered.

"I want you to meet me for lunch at the Three Broomsticks so we can talk about what we are going to do for the rest of the year." Snape said regaining his composure.

"Alright," She said smiling once more, the pain evident on her face.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, everything is going to be alright." He said throwing her a reassuring look. He grabbed his purchase and made his way out through the swirling snow. What he needed now was a stiff drink and a couple of hours to think.

**

* * *

A/n: OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST FRIGGEN CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN FF HISTORY. This chapter took me a couple of weeks. I wanted to break it up into at least three different chapters bus some of you readers were getting fed up with the suspense. So here's a 25 page chapter just for you. Sorry that it took so long, but class beckons. I was supposed to start studying for an exam about two hours ago but I wanted to rid my mind of this long chapter. Just to let you know that since you now have three chapters in a row don't expect me to post in this story for a while… lol… I have another story to tend to.**

**So now you all know. This is what happened to Hermione over the summer. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Enjoy the new chapter. Thanks for all the review you guys ROCK**

**P.S. (8/12) This chapter was completed 2 weeks ago and I sent it off to my beta to go through it, but she's been so busy lately that she hasn't had the time to review it. So I apologize in advance for the mistakes, I tried to go through it as best as I could, but I can't edit my own work, so please don't leave reviews that say I've made mistakes. I know I did… I will be done with my summer class on Tuesday so expect a new chapter in the 3 weeks that I have off before classes start… **

As Always… Cherbi161 


	12. Meeting With A Mentor

**A/n: I'm rewriting this chapter because the first time I wrote it, it really sucked…**

**P.S. Don't own nething except for a slow internet connection (now that I'm home)… and oh yea the plot**

**Meeting With a Mentor**

Professor Snape made his way slowly back up to the castle. He cursed the thick blanket of snow and decided to melt a path to make his journey a little easier. The chilly wind made his curtain of hair stand on end. His traveling cloak was billowing after him as he made his way to his destination.

The only thing that seemed to fill his mind was Granger. Her lips and her tear streaked face moving slowly to his own. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to think. He came to the realization in that instant that he wanted his lips to touch hers, to connect, to become one, no matter the consequences.

He kicked a pile of snow in confusion. He didn't want to know what would have happened if someone didn't knock on the window of the store. He now knew her story, her story filled with so much pain. He didn't blame her for considering joining the dark side. He glanced at the approaching castle.

He was now going to have to tell Dumbledore what he had found. He was going to have to tell him, relive the story for him, and he didn't know if he could do it. After she told him that story he knew that the student – teacher relationship wouldn't be the same. She had confided in him, just like he had asked, and now he was worried about what she wanted from him. Even when he met her again at the Three Broomsticks he knew that everything had changed.

_The air around them seemed to be filled with tension. She looked down at the contents of her butterbeer._

"_We need to come up with a weekly meeting time to help you prepare for your N.E.W.T.s." He said._

"_How about Thursday nights, after dinner?" She asked him quietly._

"_That's fine." Snape replied._

_He didn't dare to mention the conversation they shared earlier he didn't know how she would react. She had almost kissed him and he didn't know if she really wanted him to kiss her or if she just wanted to feel wanted. Maybe it was a little bit of both._

_The silence that wrapped around them was deafening. Hermione flickered her eyes to the door of the Three Broomsticks and his own flickered down to his oak mead. _

"_So," He heard himself say. "How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm feeling a lot better actually." She said catching his gaze. _

_He even felt better when she said this. She looked relieved at him mentioning the previous conversation. She even gave him a weak smile. He knew then that this was the real Hermione Granger, the quiet, reserved, and strong Hermione Granger._

_The silence filled his ears once more. He averted his eyes from hers and looked down at his drink hoping it would swallow him whole. _

_"Look Professor," Hermione started, "I know that you feel bad about what happened to me over the summer." He locked gazes with her once more. "I have to get through this on my own. It's in the past, and we have to worry about what's ahead."_

_She was determined to forget what had happened to her. She even looked surprise at her own statement. Even though her summer would haunt her for the rest of her life, he knew that she would be able to get through it. He respected her most after this statement. _

"_I'll do that, but on one condition," He paused. He didn't know what made him do it. Maybe he didn't want her to forget the moment they had almost shared earlier, or maybe he just wanted to feel her once more. He grabbed her hand under the table. She nearly jumped from the surprise of this gesture. "You are going to have to learn occlumency, from me."_

"_I can do that," She said smiling. She gave his hand a slight squeeze._

He trudged on keeping his eyes fixed on the large castle, his hand still hot from touching hers.

His soft footsteps made contact with the floor over and over again. He walked around the room his hair ruffled, wearing the same clothes from the night before. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night. His mind was too preoccupied with _her_. He knew that he couldn't have _her_ and it was ripping his insides apart. He paced the length of his bedroom, he was going to have to get rid of these feelings somehow. His cunning mind usually came up with solutions instantly, but this time it was as blank as a piece of parchment.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Who's there?" He said at the painting.

The snake turned around "There's a Miss Ginny Weasley here to see you."

_Why would the little Weasel want to see me?_ He thought angrily

Hermione felt immensely better after her little meeting with her mentor. She didn't know why she was so trusting. She didn't know what made her break down the walls she has been so desperately trying to keep up. All she knew was that she did it, and there was no turning back.

She could still feel the weight of his arms around her shoulders. She shrugged slightly and summoned the next batch of books. She watched the snow fall lightly to the ground.

"_Hermione it's time for you and your father to come inside, you'll catch a cold." She heard her mum yell. _

_"Five more minutes mum," She heard herself scream. She felt something hard hit her back, and before she could turn around her dad had tackled her gently to the ground pouring more snow on top of her._

She could feel a tear slowly fall down her face.

"Look Malfoy, you and I don't get along at all." Ginny said sitting down on the plush couch in front of the fireplace. "But I want answers."

"And if I don't give into your demands?" He drawled.

"Look," Ginny said angrily. "What do you know about Hermione? What information did you try to blackmail her with?"

"I'm surprised she hasn't told you herself." He said lazily. "I thought you would be the first person the mudblood would tell."

"What did you say?" Ginny said raising her wand.

Malfoy looked at the wand. "I really don't have time for this." He turned away and walked to his closed door.

Snape had finally made his way to the castle. Upon entering he took off his cloak and decided to go straight to Dumbledore's office. He'd rather get this over with now and warm up next to his own fire with his new book.

Snape knocked hard on the door. The door swung open instantly, revealing Dumbledore sitting at his desk, apparently waiting for him.

"Ah Severus, I've been expecting you." He called jovially.

Snape didn't reply with an answer he just sat down in his normal seat facing Dumbledore's desk.

"So did she confide in you Severus? Did she tell you everything?" He inquired looking over his half moon spectacles.

"Yes," He replied shifting in his seat.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you for the necessary details. I am just happy that she finally has someone to talk to. It seems like the two of you are bonding. But Severus I have to remind you of the rules."

He could feel his pulse quicken at these words. Why would Dumbledore say such a thing, did he already know what was going on?

"I saw how you looked at Miss Granger when she entered the dance. I've been around too long to not know what that look was about. I will not go into to details, but I just want to remind you of the rules. These rules must be followed as set forth by the school governors."

"I understand Albus," Snape said finally finding his voice.

"I just want you to be careful." He replied.

"You don't have to worry about me," Snape said. "It's her that I am worried about.

Ginny looked at the back of Malfoy's head.

"I'm surprised, I really am." She said quietly. Malfoy stopped in his tracks. "I know you haven't bothered to touch her because of Snape's little warning. I thought you were a Malfoy, someone who doesn't take no for an answer."

Malfoy could feel hatred rushing through his veins. _How dare she?_ "I don't need to be taught how to be a Malfoy from the likes of you, blood traitor."

"I may be the blood traitor," She paused. "But I don't have to force someone to have sex with me."

Malfoy turned around at these words his wand out. Before he could speak his wand was flying out of his hand into her outstretched one. He looked at her in surprise. She didn't mutter a single word and yet she was twirling his wand in between her fingers.

"I see how you look at her," She started, smiling. "Especially at the dance. You didn't think anyone would pick up on it. You had the same look that my brother had years ago. I thought to myself that it couldn't be true, Malfoy, the purest of all pure bloods, liking a mudblood? I laughed at the thought."

Malfoy was slowly making his way towards Ginny.

"Then I thought," She continued. "That you wouldn't take no for an answer. That no one can tell you what you can and cannot do. So naturally I thought you would throw Snape's little warning in the wind and continue to violate my friend, but you didnt. I then realized the real reason why you didn't want to touch her. You have grown accustomed to her. You want her and there's nothing you can do about it."

Malfoy said nothing. He sat down at the far end of the couch watching her twirl his wand in her hand.

"So unless you want this around the school, I want you to tell me." Her eyes flickered to his. "What information are you holding?"

"Blackmail eh?" He said softly.

"Just taking a page out of your book Malfoy." She said smiling.

"Well your out of luck, can't give you that information on my own volition. She put a spell on me." Malfoy replied.

"She's a smart girl, once she breaks the spell. I should be the first person you would want to tell." Ginny handed over his wand. "Unless you want Parkinson knowing about your little obsession."

"I'll keep that in mind." Malfoy replied pocketing the wand.

Ginny got up from the couch and left him sitting there in disbelief.

The week went surprisingly fast for Hermione, too fast. It was already Thursday and she was having a normal week. Snape acted the same way in class, but Hermione knew that he was only showing face. She was diligently preparing for her N.E.W.T.s she even urged Harry and Ron to start studying with her, but she already knew what they were going to say.

She turned to her steak when Ginny sat down next to her.

"How was practice?" She asked.

"It was alright," Ginny replied. "What are you so cheery about?"

"I have my first meeting with Snape, it would be good to finally talk to someone who thinks we should be worried about tests this early in the year." Hermione replied.

"Liar," Ginny replied laughing.

Hermione could feel her cheeks get hot.

"Look Hermione," Ginny said in a low voice moving closer to her. "He likes you and it is apparent that you like him back."

Hermione looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised." Ginny started. "Ever since I found out that you were inducted into the Order I knew something like this was going to happen. Not only that but he's not hiding the looks he gives you. I saw him looking at you during breakfast."

"Wait," she interrupted. "How did you know I was in The Order?"

Ginny looked shocked. She didn't realize that she let that slip.

"Dumbledore told me, please don't be mad."

"What else did he tell you?" Hermione asked, but at that moment Ron and Harry joined them at the table.

Hermione didn't have a chance to say anything else to Ginny. Harry and Ron wanted Hermione to come over later so they could go visit Hagrid but she had to turn them down. She didn't know how long she would be in Snape's company.

After dinner Harry, Ron, and Ginny made their way up to Gryffindor Tower while Hermione made her way down to the dungeons.

Her steps echoed off the stone walls and her heart quickened with every step. She had decided to change into some muggle clothes because she didn't know what to expect. She came up to his office and knocked.

"Enter," A silky voice called out.

"Hello Professor," Hermione said taking a seat in front in his desk.

"Miss Granger," He nodded his head in her direction.

"Today we are just going to go through possible careers for your future. Have you thought about anything in particular?"

"I thought about being an auror," She said quietly flickering her eyes to his.

"Is that your decision or is this from the influence of Potter and Weasley."

"Maybe a little of both," Hermione replied smiling.

Snape got up from his desk and conjured a chair and sat down next to her. The same warmth that was around her when she had told him her story seemed to engulf her senses once more.

"This decision is very important, and I want you to consider all the possibilities before picking your career. Have you thought of anything else?" He asked.

"Well I also thought about healing or working in the goblin liaison office in the ministry of magic or becoming an unspeakable." She replied smiling

"Unspeakables are dangerous targets of the Dark Lord, being an auror is just as dangerous. I think Healing would suit you well."

"What, you don't think I will be able to handle being an auror or an unspeakable?" Hermione asked offended.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." He blurted out. The air ranged with silence.

Hermione turned to face him.

"Look," He said moving closer to her. "It's your future, if you want to become an auror or an unspeakable that's fine. I just want to let you know the risks."

"Thanks, for your concern. I really appreciate it." She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She could feel her face get hot in that one instant. "I just want to make an informed decision, something that will give me freedom as well as something that I would love doing."

After her lips had touched his warm cheek she knew now that there was no turning back. After Ginny's conformation about his obvious feelings for her, Hermione felt as though she should throw all her cards on the table.

"Well," He cleared his throat, looking a little flushed. He could feel the spot where her lips had touched his skin grow hot. "I want you to take this aptitude test for me and have it ready by next meeting. I also want you to read this book on choosing a magical career."

This wasn't the reaction that Hermione was expecting. Hermione took the items in her hands. She flipped through the book and through the packet of parchment that he had given her. Maybe Ginny was wrong, maybe all of this so called affection he was giving her was simply pity.

"I would also like to show you something." He got up from the seat.

His mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. Why did she just do that? Her actions were making it harder for him to follow the rules. He wanted to push one of his hands in her curly mane of hair and take her lips to his, but he also had to follow the rules.

He walked out of his office and down the long empty corridor. She followed.

He didn't want her to think of his reaction as rejection. It was just too complicated to explain. He wanted her to want him and now that she apparently does he can't do anything about it. He walked silently down the corridor, she joined his side. This felt right, her being at his side. He had the urge to stop and kiss her . His own heart was racing along with his mind. He couldn't decide what to do so he just took her hand into his.

They soon came to an empty patch of wall. Hermione looked up at him and he whispered a password she could barely hear. The wall shivered and revealed a large tunnel. He walked through it and she followed not letting go of his warm hand. After ten minutes of walking through the tunnel she saw a light at the end of it.

Once they reached the end of the tunnel she let out a small gasp.

"My sanctuary," He said smiling at her.

She looked around all the walls to see them lined with books. The dark cherry wood shelves, the large fire place, and the overstuffed cushions felt like home. This is how a library should be.

"I knew you would like it," He said looking down at her. "I will give you the password, and you can come down here anytime you would like to escape from the outside world. But for now I want you to read up on occlumency."

As soon as the word occlumency came out of his mouth about fifteen books came off the shelf and surrounded him. He looked at all the titles and chose three of them for her. The other books flew back on to their proper places.

He placed the books in her hands. Their eyes locked once more. He saw a glimmer of excitement in her cold eyes. Something he wished he could see all the time.

"I think that will be it for tonight." He said. "Is there anything, anything at all you want to tell me?"

Hermione looked up at him, their eyes connected. Maybe she should tell him about the spell she put on herself and Malfoy to keep him from talking. Maybe she should ask him how to break the spell because he would know the answer; all she had to do was ask.

"No," She said smiling. "Thanks for everything."

She turned and walked through the tunnel, cursing her cowardice.

**A/n: There it is… the next installment. I know there are mistakes, which is why I need a temporary beta. I need someone who is available and will get the story back to me within 2 days at the most. So if anyone is up to it can you please private message me or just let me know in your review. This chapter is not exciting as the last but I had to have a transition chapter and this was it. The story is going to move a lot faster now. I already planned out the next 5 or 6 chapters. There might be about 10 more chapters left at the most. It might be more or less who knows.**

**I want to thank everyone for his or her reviews… they were awesome**

**Have a good summer Holiday… I have to go back to school in less than 2 weeks… argh**

**As always… Cherbi161**


	13. The Counter Curse

**A/n: Gotta keep my fingers moving… gotta keep going… want to put at least 3 more chapters behind me before school starts…**

**P.S. I only own the plot and a rising cumulative GPA…**

**P.P.S The line thingie wasn't working the last time I posted that's why it was kinda confusing. I tried adding little symbol thingies to separate the different P.O.V. but when I posted it that didn't work either. So I do apologize for that confusion… NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**P.P.P.S The little ruler thing is still not working. So if you see a sentence in bold that means that the P.O.V. has changed. I just don't know what is going on with this thing.**

**The Counter Curse**

**Hermione felt as though she was overstaying her welcome.** She sat in front of the large fireplace reading up on occlumency. She was there almost every night either finishing up assignments or just reading. For some reason she needed a place like this, a place that was shared by only one other. She looked over to her left to see Severus Snape grading papers.

Normally if she wasn't doing any work she would engage her counterpart in conversation, but tonight there was silence. There was no need to talk; there was nothing that needed to be said. Hermione found the silence comforting and it seemed as though Snape did to.

She flickered her eyes over to him.

"Miss Granger," He said not looking up from his paper. "That occlumency isn't going to learn itself."

"Well…um…er," She replied startled. "I was just wondering, why do you want me to learn occlumency in the first place?"

"I feel as though occlumency is very important for any witch or wizard to know. It builds walls around the mind, and when used correctly you can also block your mind from any unpleasantness." He replied.

"You didn't answer my question." She said smiling up at him. "Why do you want _me_ to learn it?"

He paused. He knew the answer to this but he wasn't sure that she could handle it at this moment. He knew that she would need it later but how was he to explain it to her now.

"All in good time Miss Granger." He replied.

Hermione turned back into her book. She didn't want to press him for more information. He would tell her when the time was right. She put the book aside and sat in a more comfortable position. Her eyes flew shut and she began her rhythmic breathing.

**Severus Snape looked down to the pile of papers he had to grade.** He decided that now, more than ever, he was going to take a break. He looked to his right to see Granger clearing her thoughts. She had already been at it for the past half hour.

It was funny how much time they had spent together. He knew her weekly schedule by now. Today was Tuesday so she was going to practice clearing her thoughts for another twenty minutes and then head to the third floor corridor to begin her patrol.

It was also funny how she was the only person he could tolerate during long intervals. She was almost here nightly doing schoolwork or consulting a book that the library didn't have. In his eyes this was now her sanctuary as well. He could feel himself smiling.

The more she was around him the more he wanted to touch her. To feel her flesh to make sure that this wasn't a dream. He felt completely reckless when he was around her. The rational thoughts that clouded his mind were starting to weaken with each passing day. He didn't know how long her would be able to put up this fight.

He could tell that she was getting more and more comfortable around him. She had fallen asleep on the same couch on two recent occasions. He didn't dare to wake her. She looked so peaceful when she slept and he would stare at her for hours on end. He thought about her so much that she danced in and out of his dark dreams.

He then realized that he had been staring at her for a full ten minutes.

"Professor Snape," She said her eyes still closed. "Those papers aren't going to grade themselves."

She chuckled at her own joke.

"Touché," He replied.

Her eyes flew open and she fixed them on his. Hermione felt as though this was the right time to ask for his help. She wanted to throw this curse off that imprisoned her to Malfoy.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said timidly. "I've been looking everywhere for some information and I can't find it anywhere."

As soon as the words flew out her mouth a book flew over to her.

"Why don't you check page 357." He said nodding towards her.

She opened the book to the designated page. Her mouth dropped open in surprised. Here it was, the answer to her problems. This book showed her exactly how to lift the curse.

"How," She said in amazement. "How did you know?"

"I knew something was wrong when you had your first detention with me. I didn't figure it out until recently." He replied.

"Thank you," She said. Her eyes scanned the page.

She placed the book into her bag. She stood and he did as well. She wanted to return the favor somehow. She was just so happy. She will be finally free from his clutches.

"Well I have to go on patrol." She said smiling at him.

Before she could stop herself she leaped into his arms and gave him a big hug. He stood there in shock. He didn't know what to do because he had never had this type of affection thrown at him. He placed his arms around her.

"Thank you," She said softly in his chest.

She released her grip and backed away a few inches. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. His warmth surrounded her instantly. His arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"Don't ever feel afraid to come to me for help." He whispered. "I will always be here for you."

**Malfoy stood in front of the fireplace watching the flames lick the cold brick.**

"Where have you been Drac?" Blaise called from the entrance.

Malfoy decided that he needed to clear his head, so he came to the only other place he could call home. The Slytherin common room hasn't changed much since he became head boy. Another table was stuffed in there and more chairs had been placed in front of the fire.

He moved away from the warming fire and took a seat in one of the new chairs.

"I've been busy," He replied. "How are things here?"

"The usual," He said sitting next to him. "So what brings you here?"

"Nothing, just wanted to visit."

"Liar," He replied smiling. "Look, I know you got to Granger. And she's got you completely whipped."

"No," He lied.

"Draco, your parents and my mom have been friends for a long time. _We_ have been friends for a long time. What I'm saying is that I know you, and you wouldn't go this long without sex. It's been three months man. I see the looks you give her. She's not like any other girl, not like Parkinson. If she was, you would have tossed her by now."

"I don't know how you continue to amaze me." Malfoy replied truthfully. He was truly amazed. He flickered his eyes to the fireplace once more.

"Don't let the sex blind you. She was your _last_ conquest," He emphasized. "Now you should be free game. You shouldn't keep your mind on a filthy little mudblood when you know it's not going to work out."

"It's not as easy as it sounds."

"Yes it is, you just have to pull yourself away from her. You need another girl to clear your head of her. I know half of the girls who would love to take the job." Blaise said smiling at him.

"I don't know," Malfoy started. "I mean the world is more than just sex, money, and the Dark Lord."

"Don't start with that sentimental bullshit. You know what's going to happen to you when you finally leave this place. Those three things will be the only things worth living for."

Malfoy just looked at Blaise. He knew that he was right. Once he left these walls for good he had only those things to look forward to.

**Hermione was walking along the third floor corridor with Ginny.**

"So tell me, did he kiss you this time?" Ginny asked smiling.

Hermione didn't know what was wrong with Snape. There they were closer than they had ever been. His arms were wrapped tight around her waist, and their bodies were mere inches apart. This was the perfect opportunity for Hermione to throw all caution into the wind and just kiss him. But, Hermione was a little old fashioned, plus she was still getting used to the idea of them being together.

"No," Hermione replied disappointed. "But we came pretty close."

"Sooner or later it will happen. I mean I would never have imagined you and him ending up together. Don't you think he's a little old?"

"I call it distinguished," Hermione said laughing.

"I mean what do you possibly see in him?" Ginny asked for the umpteenth time.

"Look, I told you, it's complicated." Hermione replied. "But he did help me find a solution to my little problem. After tonight Malfoy won't be a problem any longer."

They turned the corner at the end of the hall. Sir Nicholas floated past them humming a tune.

"You seem pretty sure," Ginny started. "But I think Malfoy will have a lot to say if this relationship that you and Snape has ever hits the fan."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" She asked smiling. "Hermione you have to be the dumbest and the smartest person that I know. He likes you."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She had to make sure that she was hearing correctly.

"Your joking right?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"No, he practically told me." Ginny said smirking.

"He told you?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Ginny, how did you find out."

"Well I took a leaf out of Malfoy's book, blackmail. The clues were easy to add up."

"And Dumbledore?"

"Well…see," She paused. "I was really worried about you. He didn't really give me any details. He just told me that you lost both of your parents, and that you are a member of The Order."

"Oh."

Hermione didn't know if she could say anything else. Ginny is a good friend. She knew that something was wrong with her. She even tried to take the initiative to talk to Hermione herself. When she received no information she went to another source and she knew that Ginny wouldn't stop until she had all the information.

Hermione thought that maybe this was a good time to tell her. She had opened up to Snape, she didn't see the problem with opening up to Ginny. It really didn't matter anyway because she knew her story would be around the whole school once she lifted the curse off Malfoy.

"So what is your mission anyway?" Ginny asked eagerly. "Is it exciting?"

"Not as exciting as you might think." Hermione replied truthfully. "But news has just recently caught my attention, and I am going to use as much of it as I can."

"So what happened to you over the summer. How did you parents die?" Ginny asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Hermione sighed. She started walking down the hall again. Everyone will soon know.

**Snape paced the length of his bedroom.** He knew he missed a perfect opportunity to kiss her. She looked up at him wanting it. Her smell clouded his senses making him dizzy with a desire he knew only once before. He waited too long. She soon backed away from him completely making him break the hold that he had on her. She grabbed her bag and bid him farewell and good night.

If she kept getting close to him like this he would have to do the one thing that he didn't want to do. He didn't even want to think about it. He did know one thing though, this was real, and he didn't need to be pinched. He had held her in his arms and right now that was the only thing that mattered.

**Hermione was relieved when she finished with her patrol.** It was pleasant all the same because she patrolled with Ginny. She was now ready and eager to lift the curse. She came to the portrait and whispered the password.

She knew that it was now or never, so why was she so nervous. She felt as though she was stifling in her school robes. She draped them over the back of the chair once she reached the common room.

Malfoy was sitting in his usual position in front of the fire. She sat down next to him.

"Malfoy," She said quietly. "Give me your wrist."

He obeyed. She took out her wand and finally said the counter curse.

"Now you can tell any and everyone about my past. It has come to a point that I decided not to care any longer." She said placing her wand on the end table next to the couch.

Silence filled the room.

"Is it true?" Hermione started. "Is it true that you like me? Is that why you haven't touched me in the last couple of weeks?"

He turned to her. His eyes were shining with something she had never seen before. He moved closer to her.

"Ginny told me," She said ignoring the nervousness that overtook her body.

He was mere inches from her. He placed a hand on her neck and then he kissed her.

"I hope that answered your question." He replied smirking.

He moved in and kissed her once more, this time not letting go.

**A/n: Ok so here's another chapter. As you can see it's kinda short. The chapters are most likely going to be this size because they are pre-planned. I want to thank all of my reviewers for the last chapter. I have narrowed it down to about 3 betas but I haven't decided whom I will pick yet. I finally got in contact with my old beta today and she said that it was ok and that she was going to pass on the torch. So here's another chappie. I have to go to work tomorrow so I want to try to get another chapter done by either tomorrow night or Friday night. As you can see I am really trying to make a huge dent in this story before I have to return back to school. I hope you guys like this chappie and thanx again for the awesome reviews**

**P.S. I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT THIS IS A HRM/SEVY FIC PLEASE DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS ABOUT THE CONTENT IN THE LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER. EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	14. The Prophecy and the Memory

**A/n: Gotta keep going… I'm like the energizer bunny baby!**

**P.S. I have exactly 1 week and I have to move all my crap back to school… gah… so neways the plot is mine… not the leprechaun who lives under my desk (don't believe anything he says, he's a drunk).**

**The Prophecy and the Memory**

**The sunlight streamed into his bedroom.** His bed was a lot warmer and comfortable then it had ever been. He stretched flexing every muscle that he could possibly flex and then relaxed once more into his mattress. He had to admit that last night was the best night he had ever spent inside these walls.

He looked over to see a mane of bushy hair resting softly on another pillow. He had spent the night with Hermione Granger. At that moment she opened a blurry eye at him. She stretched and yawned. She sat up momentarily taking the covers off of him. A chill ran across his body.

"Get back under the covers with me," He called out. "I'm cold."

She reluctantly slid back under the covers. He wanted to feel her closeness once more, just one more time. He put a strong arm around his waist and scooted her closer to him. He placed his lips on her forehead. They both laid there in silence. He felt his body warm slightly.

He didn't know about her but his mind was racing a mile a minute. Here he was lying with the enemy. This was his secret obsession, the enemy who had been on his list from day one. He had never gotten so close to someone before. He looked at the grandfather clock that adorned his room. He had to get up for class, but he didn't want to. After what happened last night, he knew that he had to go class.

**Hermione watched him go into his bathroom.** After finally heaving herself off his bed she made her way quietly to her own room. Her skirt and blouse was completely wrinkled. It was satisfying that she had spent the night lying in Malfoy's bed for the first time, fully clothed.

She made a beeline for the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took off the blouse that was twisted roughly around her neck from changing positions all night. She peeled off her skirt whose zipper was nearly in the front. She stepped quickly out of her underwear and hopped in the steaming shower.

Her mind was going over the events of the night before. He had first kissed her without any warning. The second time she accepted his kiss willingly. As much as she didn't like him, she had to admit that he had a nice pair of lips. Everything after that was a complete blur. The only thing she remembered was sitting on his bed.

She remembered kissing him some more. Then all of a sudden he stopped.

_"Granger, I can't do this." He said after a long pause. "I can't even see how you would let me do this."_

_Hermione stayed silent. She felt that way but her loyalty outweighed her discomfort._

"_Can we just talk?" He asked._

_Hermione was surprised at this statement. She wondered why he had to talk to her. What exactly did they share in common for him to just strike up a conversation?_

"_Sure," She replied._

_They talked about everything under the sun. Malfoy did most of the talking. She was surprised at how much he had told her. He told her all about his family, his upbringing, and the pressure from his father. Everything, he even talked about his plans after Hogwarts._

"_I don't know," He said staring up at the ceiling. "My father wants me to run the company, but I want to do something else. I have thought about becoming minister of magic or becoming a professor, or even an auror for that matter."_

"_An Auror?" Hermione said surprised. "Your father would really love for you to become his enemy. Everyone knows you're dad is a death eater, some people even think you are."_

"_I'm not, but it will soon happen. The Dark Lord feels as though I don't have anything worth contributing."_

_Hermione turned onto her side and propped her head up on her hand._

"_I bet you were happy when he told you that."_

"_I was, but my father was furious. Why should I run around with a bunch of nutters in masks? It ridiculous if you ask me."_

_He paused and turned to her. His eyes flickered to hers._

"_It took me a long time to realize that there is more to this world than sex, money, and the Dark Lord."_

_Hermione looked back at him. She almost felt sorry for him, but his eyes were like his father. The eyes he made her stare into while he raped her._

"_There's just too much pressure." He said loudly. He rolled over and flickered his eyes back to the ceiling._

That's how the rest of the night went. They talked until the wee hours in the morning. She could feel herself fall asleep, but was afraid of what he might do. So she stayed awake until he fell asleep next to her. His chest moving slowly up and down, his legs curled under him.

She let the water beat down on her back. What surprised her the most was that Voldemort didn't want Malfoy as a death eater. It was surprising because she knew as well as Voldemort that there was always power in numbers. Who really knows what he looks for in his followers?

She got out of the shower and got ready for breakfast.

**Severus Snape sat at the breakfast table with a stack of toast on side of his plate and some bacon and eggs on the other.** He began buttering up his toast when the headmaster took up the seat next to him.

"How are you this fine day Severus?" He asked him

"Fine," he replied. His eyes flickered to the doors of the Great Hall.

"I see that you haven't taken heed to my warning." He said following Snape's gaze.

"Albus," He said in a whisper. "It's not as easy as you think."

"Of course it isn't." He replied smiling at him. "But these rules must be followed."

Snape turned back to his plate.

"And I know you have a slight disregard to rules Severus, but this is one of the rules that the school governors consider as most important, in respect to student – teacher interaction." He continued.

"You don't have to worry about me." He said agitated.

At that moment she had entered the great hall. He could tell that she looked tired but happy.

"I was wondering Severus," Dumbledore said following his gaze once more. "If you could meet with me during your free period. I want to disclose something with you."

"Ok," He replied not taking his eyes off of the Head girl. "I'll come."

The headmaster bid him farewell. He was left to glance at the Head Girl in peace. She caught his eyes a couple of times and smiled, but her attention was taken away from him when the Weasleys and Potter entered.

She was talking animatedly with them. Laughing at something that Ron had said to her. Her laughter was infectious affecting the young Weasley as well. Maybe it was because she had finally lifted the spell. At that moment Malfoy entered the Great Hall. He also looked tired but the happiest he had ever seen him.

He took his seat in between his usual followers. He casually grabbed the plate of bacon that was nearest to him and glanced over to the Gryffindor table. Snape followed his gaze and knew that he was staring at Granger. He knew that she had lifted the curse, but why did Malfoy look so happy?

Snape finished his orange juice and decided to go to his classroom. He had to prepare for the headache he was going to get because his first class was first years.

**Malfoy was in a good mood all day.** He knew that he was getting weird looks from his fellow Slytherins but he didn't care. He had a wonderful night last night, and nothing can ever take that away. He had also made the decision to go see professor Trelawney for his weekly meeting. He would usually skip those meetings because they were a waste of time.

He even wondered if Dumbledore fell off his own rocker. How could he have given him Professor Trelawney as his mentor? After last night he felt recharged to do something else with his life. He didn't have to follow in father's footsteps. Hermione actually told him that he would always have a choice, which made the smile on his face grow even wider. Today is a good day.

**Snape made his way down to the Headmaster's office.** He didn't know what information he wanted to disclose to him, but it had to deal with Granger, he knew it. He was reluctant to go down in the first place because he knew that Dumbledore would tell him about rules and regulations of Hogwarts. He could careless. He knew that with Granger it was his second chance. He didn't want her to slip out of his hands like the first.

He said the password and jumped onto the moving staircase. After this meeting he had another class to teach and then another lesson with Granger. That was only thing that was keeping him going through the day.

He reached the door and knocked on it a lot harder than he intended.

"Come in," Called a cheery voice.

Snape was already beginning to feel agitated. He opened the door to see Dumbledore, sitting once more behind his desk. The reflection of the pensive made his face shimmer. Snape took his usual seat in front of the desk. Fawkes cooed in the background.

"Hello Severus," He said softly. "I brought you here to disclose some information. I want to tell you why I inducted Miss Granger into The Order of the Phoenix."

Severus became interested. He thought he was going to give him lecture, but instead he was giving him reason why he inducted her so early.

"Why do you want me to know that?" He asked.

"Well I feel as though it's important for you, her mentor, to know why I did it." He said.

He put the tip of his wand to his temple and produced a memory and put it into the basin, which began to spin slightly.

"I put Miss Granger into The Order because I had to protect her. I had to protect her from the Dark Lord." He said.

Snape was silent. He wondered why the Dark Lord would want Granger. He then thought about his own mission.

"But first," He continued. "I had to protect her from herself."

"What do you mean, protect her from herself?" He asked.

"Hermione Granger has a gift. Powers that she herself do not know about." He replied.

"Powers?"

"Yes, I had rescued Hermione on two occasions. The first time was after her mother died, the second was when she was attacked by a group of Death Eaters."

"I went to check on Miss Granger because Harry and Ron were concerned about her. She didn't send them any letters all summer and she usually came to the burrow around this time. So on their wishes I was to go and check on her." He paused. "This is what I am going to show you. So if you please, Severus."

The potions master stood up and dived in head first into the pensive. He felt his body do a slight tumble in the air but he landed on his feet. The Headmaster soon appeared next to him. They were standing in front of what appeared to be Hermione's house. It was now twilight. The sky was turning a deep rosy color and the stars were beginning to shine.

There was Dumbledore standing in front of the house, looking down both ends of the street, which looked completely deserted. He walked up the stairs into Hermione's house and both Severus and Dumbledore followed.

As soon as they entered the house he was reminded of his own childhood home. It was so comfortable and cozy. They walked down the hall and to the right he saw a living room with a television. To the left his saw the dining room, which had three plates of food on them. One plate looked like it had been eaten, but just barely.

The memory Dumbledore checked these rooms for all signs of Hermione but found nothing. So he decided to go upstairs and check for her. They first turned left down the hall to find the bathroom, the study, and the spare room empty. They followed the memory Dumbledore into each of the rooms. They came to a room in which he knew it was Hermione's. It was painted a light lilac and had books scattered all over the place. Pictures painted the walls and her unmade bed topped off the clutter of her nest. It was comfortable there and had a lived –in feeling.

They soon made their way to the last room. The house was growing steadily darker. There was a thin silver light coming in from the bottom of the door. They watched as Dumbledore tried opening the door, but it was locked shut. He took out his wand and whispered the unlocking spell and the lock clicked open.

The door swung open and the silver light spilled into the hall. Dumbledore stood in the hall surveying the room and a scared look came over his face and he ran into the room. Both Snape and the real Dumbledore followed.

As soon as he entered he knew why Dumbledore looked scared. Everything was floating in the air. Hermione's mother had been dead for a while now. Her body, which was covered in the bloody sheets, floated silently in the air. Even the bed was levitated under her. Snape looked around the small room to see the Dumbledore in the memory tending to something in the corner. There was Hermione sitting, her eyes glowing silver, her knees tucked into her chest.

Dumbledore placed his hands on her ears and muttered a single word. Her eyes slowly closed. Everything fell softly into its original place. Hermione fell limp soon after.

Dumbledore than took out his wand muttered a spell and Hermione's body levitated in front of him.

Snape couldn't believe his own eyes. It was just as bad as Hermione had said. He was expecting Dumbledore to take her to St. Mungo's but he didn't. He took her back to her room they followed. He proceeded to lay her down on her unkempt bed. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at her right temple.

Soon Snape could feel himself lifting out of the pensive. He was standing at the desk, looking at Dumbledore.

"What were you doing to her?" He asked breathlessly.

"I was protecting her mind." Dumbledore said taking his seat once more. "I went into her mind to mend the damage. She doesn't realize how powerful she is. If she pledge herself to Lord Voldemort he would have somehow found her power and use it against us."

Snape was still in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"I saved her on one other occasion. It was when the Death Eaters attacked her. Well that is to say, almost attacked her. I underestimated her power. I have never seen such power in one individual before. The second time I had to stop her from killing the death eaters that had appeared in her room at her uncle's residence. Her power surpassed the forces that I had instilled in her mind. After that incident I had to go in and take all of this power and force it into a corner of her mind. I had to block it off so it wouldn't show face. This power is uncontrollable and unstable. After that I knew that she had to be a part of The Order."

"So you're telling me, that you recruited her to The Order so that her powers wouldn't be used against us?" Snape replied. He could feel a headache gathering at the corners of his mind.

"I had to Severus, I must keep a watchful eye on her. I also had to do it for her best interests. Every time she used such great power, part of her mind which is Hermione would disintegrate, and the power or force so to speak, would grow stronger."

There was a long pause. Snape didn't know what to say, he really didn't have anything to say. His mind was blank from disbelief.

"So what exactly is her mission in The Order?" He asked.

"Well I gave her something little of course. She is to keep a watchful eye on Draco Malfoy." He replied.

At these words Snape grew angry.

"So you knew all along!" he shouted. "You knew that she was suffering, being abused by Malfoy, and you let it continue."

"Severus," Dumbledore called out. "Yes, but on her wishes. She wanted to do this. She wanted to stay in her shared quarters with Malfoy because it was her mission. She refused to let Malfoy move out as well. She had it under control from the beginning. What she didn't plan on was Malfoy finding a loophole to her spell she cast."

He was fuming at this point. This is why he didn't want to report Malfoy. He already knew what was going on.

"I know you're angry," he said quietly. "But this is what she wanted."

"Is this all you wanted to show me?" Snape asked. He wanted to get out of this office. He just wanted to sit and think. Just think about everything that was going on with the Head Girl.

"You may leave," He replied. "But remember, I did this in the best interests of her. This is what she wanted."

**Draco Malfoy made his way up the winding stairs to Professor Trelawney's room.** He wanted to talk to her about everything, especially his plans after Hogwarts. He soon came to her ladder and walked up it and entered her classroom. She was gently stoking the fire and placing powder into its flames. A perfume sent rose into the air.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have foreseen your arrival," She called without looking at him. Please take a seat."

She conjured up a seat for him next to her desk. He took the seat and dropped his bag next to him.

"You wish to talk about your future?" She asked her usual misty voice.

"Yes," He replied.

She pulled out his folder and began talking to him about all the careers he could do with his high O.W.L. marks. He was interested about the information she told him about the different jobs within the Ministry of Magic. That's how the first half hour went.

The second half hour was more on the N.E.W.T level.

"I don't see why you can't get an Outstanding N.E.W.T. in arithmancy. I mean you got an E for that O.W.L. so if you just put in some elbow grease you should get all the grades you want."

Her eyes soon drifted to the fire. He sat there in silence. Waiting for her to continue. She was staring at the fire, the flames reflected in her large glasses. She began breathing heavily. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk turning her knuckles pearly white.

Soon a raspy voice echoed around the room.

"The Dark Lord's reign will soon end. The powerful one, whose loved one's were lost in the rise and fall of Juno, will soon join the dark side and produce an heir more greater and powerful than the Dark Lord himself. The heir will bring even more destruction and devastation then ever before!" Her eyes rolled back into her head.

Draco was still with fear. He could feel his own blood rushing and his heart was beating faster than ever before. He grabbed his bag and bolted out of the classroom.

**Snape was sitting in his sanctuary.** It seemed oddly quiet with out the presence of Granger. He wanted her to be at his side right now, reading a book, or doing some course work. The more that Dumbledore warned him the more his rationalization fought. He was going to have to do what he thought was right. He didn't want to do it, but he knew that he didn't want to get fired. It was Dumbledore's protection that kept him from the dementors of Azkaban. It was also Dumbledore's protection that let him live comfortably in peace.

If the Dark Lord found out how close he was to her, he knew that the Dark Lord would use this to his advantage, especially in his current mission. This is the only person who he felt comfortable around. The only one who truly understands him. He knows he can't have her, or his comfortable life would be turned upside down, and yet he didn't want to lose her either.

He sighed and glanced into the depths of his fireplace in search for a better answer.

**Hermione was finishing off her dinner when Ginny entered the Great Hall.**

"Hey Hermione," She called out warmly sitting across from her.

"Hey Ginny," She replied.

"So did you take care of your little problem?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Last night."

Hermione looked at her watch. She gulped down the last of her pumpkin juice.

"Well aren't we in a rush." Ginny said smiling.

"It's Thursday, I have my meeting with Snape." Hermione said standing up.

She grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall.

She took her usual route down to the dungeons. After last night she knew that Draco Malfoy liked her because he didn't want to have sex with her, he wanted to actually talk. She didn't feel the same way the he felt about her. It was ironic, she became closer to Snape by talking to him and that she also became closer to Malfoy by sharing intimate conversation. Deep down inside she knew that Snape feels the same way about her. He had told her that he would always be there for her, no matter what.

She knocked gently on his office door and then let herself in.

**Draco Malfoy ran all they way down the stairs and almost tripped over his own shoes on three occasions.** He knew whom the prophecy was about. He had overheard the conversation of his father and some dumpy wizard that he didn't know. He knew that it was about Hermione, but what did Trelawney mean by "powerful one"?

He looked down at his watch to see that it was dinnertime. He knew he had to go tell her, either her or Professor Snape. His father had always told him to trust Snape with private matters, especially matters concerning the Dark Lord.

He ran into the Great Hall. He looked at the Gryffindor table, but she wasn't there. Instead of making his way to his usual table he made a beeline for the Weaslette. Everyone looked up at him as he crossed the Great Hall.

"Weasley," He said.

Ginny looked up in surprise.

"I need to find Granger do you know where she is?" He asked.

"And if I do?" She said.

"Look, I'll tell you every thing tonight." He could feel hundred of eyes on him, but he didn't care at the moment. "Just tell me where she is?"

"She's at her weekly meeting with Professor Snape." She said.

He ran out of the Great Hall shouting thanks over his shoulder.

**"Hi Professor," She said taking her usual seat.**

He looked up at her with a blank face. He didn't smile at her or anything. He turns back to the papers he was grading.

She took her occlumency book out of the bag and began reading the next chapter. She knew that something was wrong, but didn't want to pry. After about twenty minutes he cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger," He paused. "I don't know how to say this, but I feel as though you will be better off with another mentor."

Hermione looked up. She couldn't believe her own ears.

"What?" She said in disbelief.

"I believe that you will be better off with Dumbledore mentoring you."

She stood up angrily. She felt as though her heart had broken in two. She felt betrayed and foolish for believing in something good for a change.

"You don't want to be my mentor anymore? You were the one who told me that you will always be there for me!" She screamed. All her anger began welling up inside her.

"Miss Granger, please calm down." He said to her. He stood as well. "I will always be there for you, but I think you will be better off with another."

"So you're basically throwing in the towel!" She yelled. "What did I do wrong. I didn't do anything to you."

"Yes," He said quietly, "Yes, you did."

**The corridor of Snape's classroom and office was completely deserted.** Draco Malfoy ran silently down it. The closer he came to Snape's office the louder the voices became.

**"Why, why are you doing this to me?" She bellowed.** "I trusted you, I told you everything! You're just going to betray me like that."

The office door was ajar a little, he watch the scene unfold before his eyes.

Hermione could feel the tears gathering at the corner of her eyelids. She grabbed the book she was reading and walked around the desk to face him.

"What about all the work we did together, your just going to throw that all away?"

"Miss Granger, it is more complicated than you think." Snape couldn't bear to look her in the eye. It was breaking his heart to see her like this. This is the one thing he didn't want; this was the one thing he vowed never to go through with her. He genuinely likes her and he wants her, more than ever now, but he knew the rules and he must follow them.

She threw his book down on the table.

"Tell me why?" She said in a low voice. "Tell me why you don't want to be my mentor any longer. I will understand or at least try to."

Her eyes connected with his but he instantly looked away.

"Well if you are not going to tell me, I guess I better get going." She replied. She turned feeling more hurt then ever. She then felt his hand clutch around her forearm.

She turned around to face him. He was standing dangerously close to her. She tried to back away but he wouldn't let go of her. His eyes locked with hers.

"Let go of me," She called out, tears finally pouring down her face. "You don't want me any more, let go –"

His lips brushing against hers interrupted her. His lips were soft against hers. She could feel one of his hands sink into her hair. His other hand went around her waist drawing her closer to him. Her lips exploded in warmth traveling to every pore of her body.

She broke off the kiss reluctantly. Her heart was beating fast and the shock came in waves down her spine.

"This is why." He whispered.

Hermione brought her lips back to his. She placed her arms around his neck. She accepted his tongue willingly, finally tasting him. She moaned slightly deepening the kiss even more.

**Draco Malfoy looked on in horror as he watched Granger kiss Snape.** He had never kissed Granger like that. He could feel their passion outside the classroom door. That's when he realized that she didn't feel the same way about him. He felt as though someone took out his heart and stamped on it repeatedly. The hurt was evident on his face.

He knew then and there what he needed to do. He began making his way to the owlery; he was going to have to write his father a letter.

**A/n: There you go ladies and gents… 2 chapters wrapped up in one long chapter. I have finally found a new beta… congratulations kmedh you will be my new beta. She won't start until I get back into school only because I want to try and post as many chapters as I can without delay. When I return to school I know I will not have time to post as much as I like that is why I am giving you guys so many chapters now. This story is going as planned so it will be done soon, hopefully. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter… I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	15. The Veritaserum and the Smirk

**A/n: Life sucks... orgo sucks even more...**

**P.S. I realize a couple of obvious mistakes in the last chapter and I corrected the most I could… **

**P.P.S. Don't own anything but a stack of hmwk and readings to do... and the plot**

**The Veritaserum and the Smirk**

**Hermione could feel his lips on hers once more.** Her body began reverberating more in his touch. The hard angles of his body were accepting of her soft curves. She had been waiting for this for so long. The kiss was long and soft, it was a lot softer than she expected. She knew that this was where she belonged.

He softly broke the kiss.

"Do you see why I can't be your mentor any longer?" He whispered. "I can get fired, and there would be an inquiry and everything. I just don't want to put you through that."

Hermione stood there in his embrace, reveling in the warmth that surrounded her body.

"I don't care," She whispered back. "I don't care." She kissed his lips once more.

"We have to look at this logically." He said smiling.

"Let's not, and say we did." She replied smiling. She put her lips to his ear and whispered. "Plus, I can keep a secret."

**Draco Malfoy looked at the owl until it vanished from sight.** He didn't know how to feel. He had never been put in a situation like this before. Why did he believe that she could like him? For the first time in his life he felt that he could do any and everything if he only tried. He knew now that his future was inevitable. How foolish he felt that a mudblood could change it in an instant. He knew the only one way to get rid of these feelings.

He turned his back to the stone window. He began his descent from the cold owlery to the warm castle below.

**Hermione found herself on her back, looking at the ceiling of her and Snape's sanctuary.** The soft cushions below her supported her weight.

"I think that's enough for now," She heard him say. "You must be able to clear your mind of all emotion and thought."

"I'm finding that kind of hard of the moment." She said. He pulled her up off the floor.

"I want you to practice as much as you can." He said.

"Alright," Hermione replied. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Until tomorrow."

She picked up her belongings and left through the tunnel.

**The potions master watched her retreating back.** It felt like everything was a dream. He had tried to distance himself from her, he really did. He couldn't stand to see her hurt and he did the only thing that he could think of at the moment. He had kissed her. The ache that had been inside him intensified when he had tasted her, he wanted to kiss her and touch her every place he could reach, but he restrained himself.

She had wanted him as much as he wanted her. She had kissed him back, and that was the only thing that mattered to him. Now she truly knew how he felt about her. He looked down to the cushions that had supported her weight and smiled fondly at them.

What made this even harder was the simple fact that occlumency was involved. He could now see into her mind. He had seen what he didn't want to see. He had seen her father waving happily at her. He had seen Malfoy approaching her. He had seen the countless death eaters that had paid her visits in the dingy room.

Even after all of that, she could put a smile on her face. While she was under his spell he could hear her screaming at him. He had to lift the spell on three occasions, and she fought the spell on two occasions.

After all of that happened, he wondered why, why would the Dark Lord want her. Except for the one obvious reason, in which he was supposed to do.

**The next couple of days went by fast for Hermione, a little too fast.** It was getting colder with each passing day. The excitement of Christmas hung in the air. She couldn't help but become buoyant with the others. She knew that she soon would have to go Christmas shopping one of these days.

Hermione's meetings with Snape were going far better. Now that the air was cleared with knowing, he allowed for her to sleep over on a couple occasions. She didn't sleep in his room of course, but he allowed her to sleep in their little sanctuary, especially if she was studying for N.E.W.Ts or if she had to finish a paper.

Hermione walked back up to her quarters, happier than she had ever felt since the summer. She hummed lightly and walked on. She had wanted it for so long to be this happy. She could barely contain her excitement.

She walked up the stairs after saying the password. She hadn't seen Malfoy for a while either. She was grateful because she knew that she couldn't act like she liked him any longer. She got all the information she needed from him.

There he was, sitting near the fireplace. He had a vacant expression on his eyes while he stared into the fire.

"Granger," He called out to her.

She stopped in her tacks.

"Hey Malfoy, how's everything." She said coolly.

"Why don't you join me?" He patted the seat next to him.

**Snape was lying awake in bed.** She had just left him. He was thinking about the upcoming holidays. He was in a chipper mood; even some of his students realized it. Maybe these holidays will be different since he would actually have someone to share them with. He then thought about Hermione, maybe he should get her something.

At that moment the mark burned on his skin. He sighed into his mattress and then reluctantly pushed the covers off. He was really beginning to get tired of this.

**Hermione put down her bag and sat down at the far end of the couch.**

"Hermione, isn't it funny how life throws us situations that are out of our control?"

Hermione just stared back. He never called her Hermione.

"Don't you think its funny how we believe a thing is truly certain, but they turn out to be completely wrong?" He said to her.

Hermione didn't move. She didn't know how she should feel. This conversation was a lot different then they had shared once before.

"We sometimes believe that in an instant, in a single moment, everything we thought we knew could change. Soon that instant is stolen all hope is lost and everything goes back to the way it was."

He was still staring into the fireplace. His eyes never met hers during this whole exchange.

"Malfoy, what are you –"

That's when she felt it. Every bone in her body was on fire. Her skin felt like it was melting off of her. She could hear her own screams echo around the room. Her body fell from the plush couch on to the hearthrug in front of the fire. She could feel herself shake under the unforgivable curse that he cast upon her.

Soon the curse was lifted. She lay there panting on the floor gasping for breath. She tried pulling out her own wand but Malfoy towered over her. Making her feel even more powerless, under the famous glint in his eye that his father also possessed.

"Lets see," He said smirking. "What makes a mudblood whore tick?"

"Malfoy," She hated the tremble that cracked in her voice. "Back off, or you will be sorry."

He looked at her astonished, and then laughed. "I have the upper hand here, you aren't going to do anything."

Soon she felt invisible ropes tie around her ankles and wrists. She didn't know what was going to happen next. He was using nonverbal curses. She lay there, terrified of what was going to happen next. She hadn't felt this terrified since the day her uncle came to her room.

She was lifted off her feet momentarily and thrown onto the couch. She moaned in the obvious pain.

"There's more where that came from."

She closed her eyes as his hand found it's way up her tee shirt. An incredible amount of anger had surged through her body. It was this bubbling rage that she couldn't control. She heard Malfoy yelp in pain. She looked up at him to see that his hand was blistering in red boils. In anger he threw himself at her and began tearing at every piece of flesh he could reach, scratching, clawing, and drawing blood. She screamed in protest but that only seemed to fuel his anger and cause more pain. She could feel the tears making her face wet. She decided that she wasn't going to let him continue this any longer. Her hatred for him and his father kept building, and building inside of her. Then she felt nothing.

**Snape sat in the study once more.** The Dark Lord had a happy look on his face. The happiest Snape had ever seen him since he had gotten his body back.

"There has been a slight change in plans Severus." He said smirking. "I've just got word on some astonishing information."

"What will you like for me to do?" Snape called out from under his mask.

"I still want you to bring me the girl. I feel as though my reign as the Dark Lord is over don't you think?"

Snape tried to look as if this news wasn't as shocking as it was.

"If that is how you feel my Lord. I will obey your wishes." He replied.

"Well I am glad that you feel that way, because my reign is over for me, but my dynasty will live on forever. That is with your help of course."

Snape fidgeted in his seat. "Anything my Lord."

**Silence fell over the common room. Hermione got up shakily on her feet.** She looked down to Malfoy's fallen body. She heard the cracks of some of his bones as he flew off her and hit the far wall with a sickening thud. She was still panting trying to catch her breath. She knew she was going to have to tell Dumbledore what happened.

She looked at his fallen form. She didn't know how she had forced him off of her, but she was glad that she did.

She went over to him, pocketed his wand, and left the common room without looking back.

**Severus Snape sat once more in the Headmaster's office.** He was waiting for his return; he had to talk to Minerva about something. So he sat there waiting.

His meeting with the Dark Lord was a bit disturbing. Usually the Dark Lord would tell him the full details of his current plans, especially if it involved himself. All he told him to do was to make a potion of his own creation. Snape reached into his pocket and took out the piece of parchment. He read over the ingredients once more. He knew then that the potion wouldn't be ready until around Christmas time. At least he had a time frame. Whatever the Dark Lord was planning it would happen in just about two weeks.

He wondered what it could be that the Dark Lord was so happy about. The door opening interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see Hermione, panting, bruised, and bleeding, framed in the doorway.

"Miss Granger?" He stood up. He moved over to her.

She walked into the office and the door slowly closed behind her.

"Where is Dumbledore?" She said firmly.

Her hair was matted and wild. She was holding her wand loosely at her side. He took a long look at her.

"Are you ok Miss Granger?" He said calmly moving forward.

"Where is the Headmaster?" She bellowed.

"He went to talk to Minerva." Snape said in an even more calm voice.

He moved closer to her to see the extent of her cuts and bruises. She took a step back.

"What happened?" He asked moving forward once more. He had an idea of what happened. She had been attacked once more. He needed to show her that she could always trust him. That he would always be there for her, that it was safe to talk to him.

She took another step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. She stiffened at these words.

He fixed her eyes on hers. She began to shake on the spot. Her eyes had grown wide. He took another step forward.

"I can't do this anymore." She said tearfully. "I just can't. Malfoy just attacked me. I just don't know what's going on anymore. I just can't do it. I'm done."

"It's going to be ok." He said moving towards her. But his words were ignored.

"I quit," She continued. "My parents are dead, I don't even know who I am anymore. Everything is just not right."

He placed his arms around her waist. The wide hazel eyes that were full of tears finally spilled over. She finally succumbed to her misery. She fell into his embrace sobbing on his shoulder and shaking violently.

"I don't who I am anymore," She said after a long pause. They were still rooted to the spot. His was gently rocking her back and forth on the spot. "It feels like I haven't been the same since my mum died."

Snape didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? _'Oh and by the way you have special powers'._ He knew that now was not the time. She felt warm in his embrace. Her tears were finally gone her face was dried and now puffy. Her lips were chapped. Blood was still dripping from her cuts, but she didn't seem to mind. Her looked to her disheveled hair to her trembling fingers and decided that there needed to be something done about Malfoy.

"Sorry about the wait –" The Headmaster paused. He looked to the two of them. Hermione broke apart from his embrace.

"I hope you were patient," He continued, his eyes following the Head Girl who had decided to take a seat.

He went behind his own desk and took a seat.

"Miss Granger, you're bleeding."

"I've been through worse," She said smiling weakly.

"I take it that Mr. Malfoy decided to pay you a visit." He said looking over his half moon spectacles. "What happened?"

Hermione launched into her whole story. She told them about the conversation that she and Malfoy shared the night before, to his actions tonight.

"…and then he attacked me. I didn't know why. Then, I don't know, I felt different."

"Different how, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't explain it sir, just different." She replied. "Then he flew off of me and hit the wall with a loud thud. I think he's seriously injured."

"I see," He replied.

Snape was quiet during this whole exchange. He didn't mind waiting for his turn to tell the Headmaster about the turn of events.

"Severus," the Headmaster called over to him. "I want you to go to the Head's common room and I want you to bring Mr. Malfoy here."

Snape got up without protest and made his way down to the Head's common room.

**Hermione stiffened when the door shut.** She knew that the Headmaster wanted to talk to her but she didn't know about what.

"Hermione, there is something that I need to tell you." He said quietly.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"I haven't been entirely truthful to you. Or at least I have been truthful, but I forgot to mention a few things." Hermione waited with bated breath. "I want to tell you that, you have a power within you that is highly unstable and uncontrollable."

Hermione just stared at him. She didn't know what to say, her mind was racing a mile a minute.

"When I found you at your parents house, everything was out of place. I knew when I came to the house that something was not right. I went through all the rooms to search for anything, and I mean anything out of place. I realized that you lived in a regular muggle home; nothing could possibly be out of place. Then, I found you, with your mother's body."

She stiffened at the last statement.

"Let's just say that you levitated everything in that room, without the use of your wand, as well as without the ministry of magic knowing." He continued. "Even the time I rescued from your uncle's house. You used power greater than I have ever seen. But I fear that this power is starting to stabilize. It's taking you less and less time to recover."

"That's good," Hermione said. She took one look at his face. "Right, professor?"

"I'm afraid it isn't." He replied. "Every time you go into these, energy states, you lose a part of yourself in the process."

"I… what?"

The door opening, and a lifeless Malfoy entering being steered by Snape interrupted them.

"There wasn't any serious damage. I fixed all of his broken ribs with my wand. I also gave him a blood replenishing potion just in case."

"Did you bring the veritaserum?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have it," Snape replied.

Dumbledore changed his desk into a bed and Malfoy was laid upon it. Snape tipped back a fraction of the potion in Malfoy's mouth.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked.

**Harry Potter was gazing into the fire longingly.** The annoyance of his scar constantly reminded him of the connection he had with the Dark Lord. He looked to Ron who was trying to finish charms.

"I can't do this any longer. It's pointless without Hermione." Ron called out throwing his quill down.

"If you haven't noticed, Hermione really hasn't been here at all." Harry replied.

"What has been up with her lately?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied. He picked his paper, which was almost completed. "But I think it's time for us to find out."

"Bout time you guys came around." Ginny piped up coming across the common room. "I want to come along too."

**"The Dark Lord finally has a reason to use me, my father would be proud."** Malfoy said in a flat voice. Hermione noticed that his usual trademark smirk was plastered on his face.

"Who did you contact after hearing the prophecy from Professor Trelawney?"

"My father. He would want to hear news like this."

Hermione was in a daze, after hearing the prophecy from Malfoy's mouth, under veritaserum, and what Dumbledore told her, she knew that it had to be about her. The thing that bothered the most was, the simple fact that she talked to Malfoy less than twenty-four hours before he heard the prophecy. He was trying to change for the better. She had seen the look in his eye when he talked about a possible future. She had seen the excitement and eagerness in his eyes. The question on her mind was, what happened to make him do something like this.

"Severus, does this coincide with the information that you have received from the Dark Lord?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione snapped out of her own thoughts and realized that Malfoy's head was slumped over as if he had been knocked out.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well, Miss Granger," Dumbledore started. "You can by all means back out, if you wish. Just know that I will put as much protection around you as I can."

"It's ok," Hermione said, speaking for the first time since Snape came back. "Count me in."

"What about the boy Albus?" Snape started. "I personally think you should turn him over to the authorities."

"And what do you think Miss Granger?"

"I think," She took an even breath. "That he was confused, angry, and upset at the fact that he gave his father what he wanted. He gave his father his loyalty and his life. I think he acted in the heat of the moment, and you can safely say that I did too."

"Alright, let's just strip him of his rank and power and place him back in Slytherin tower." Dumbledore replied.

"So the boy stays?" Snape called out angrily. "After all he did?"

"Yes, he stays." Dumbledore replied.

**A/n: I was really trying to post this like last week before my classes started, but as you can see that didn't happen. So I do apologize. After I post this chappie everything is going to take twice as long to get done. I am going to put my new beta to the test. As for upcoming chappies I am going to apologize now because the classes that I am taking now doesn't allow me to sleep a single wink at night, let alone update. So I will post as soon as I can. As you can see I go crazy wild during the break, so expect updates around Thanksgiving and definitely around winter break. Those are definite but expect updates in between those times as well. I have no clue how many chapters are left. But I can safely say that the best part is yet to come and figured out one last kink in my story which prevented me from ending this chapter sooner. For all of those ppl who have indeed returned to school I say good luck. And to those HS SENIORS… gl because the college process will start next month… and on that note I bid you farewell… I am going to regret not doing any orgo hmwk… bleh**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	16. The Potion and the Stakeout

**A/n: orgo sucks because it made me cry… **

**P.S. Dont own anything, but I have a midterm a paper and an exam this week… Cheers… oh and the plot**

**

* * *

The Potion and the Stake Out **

* * *

Draco Malfoy barely looked up when the owl post arrived. He didn't even know why he was here, sitting in this seat, eating the bowl of porridge that he grown quite fond of over the years. He was surprised that Dumbledore didn't throw him out of the school. 

All he remembered was waking up in Slytherin tower. All of his belongings had been put away and he knew then that he was going to be there for the rest of the year.

The school was buzzing with rumors about why Harry Potter was the new Head Boy. No one knew what really happened to him except for Snape, Dumbledore, and Granger. Most of the Slytherins wanted to know why he was suddenly in their midst once again, and why he had lost all of his power. He didn't want them to know what happened, the only person he told was Blaise, and he knew that he wasn't going to talk.

Blaise knew what was going on and he felt relieved that someone else knew. He took another spoonful of porridge and savored it. He looked at the staff table to see Professor Snape enter. He instantly became angry. His blood ran hot with rage. He wondered if Dumbledore knew what was going on between Snape and Granger. The image of Snape kissing Granger filled him with even more anger.

"Calm down Drac," Blaise said quietly.

He just realized that the spoon was bending under his closed palm.

* * *

Severus Snape paced the length of his classroom. He knew that the Dark Lord would soon find out that his relationship with Miss Granger wasn't strictly student/teacher. He will find out that their relationship was more than that. He will find out and use it to his advantage. 

He cast an eye to the shimmering potion that was bubbling slightly. The mist from the potion hung in the air. As much as he wanted to protect her, he also wanted her. He knew that he was getting dangerously closer to her. He could see the lustful intentions in her eyes every time she flickered them to his. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold her off any much longer, not only that but the same lust and desire filled him every time he looked at her.

He wanted to feel the delicate flesh that was hidden under clothing, and to feel the warmth radiate off her soft body. He stopped abruptly and calmed himself down. He couldn't get excited over the image of her body, he had to teach a class in about fifteen minutes.

He continued pacing the room. He thought of the last occasion he was with her. It seemed as though their relationship was surrounded by either school work, Order missions, with the occasional appearance of Death Eaters, and instructions from the Dark Lord. He wanted to see her in a more casual setting. He wanted to see her without the formalities. He knew then, what he was going to do.

* * *

The day went fast for Hermione. She fixed herself with multiple glamour charms to make her cuts and bruises disappear. The scar potion that Snape gave her wasn't going to take effect for another couple of days. 

This day was tiring especially after the events of last night. Today she had to stop a couple of first years from setting off a hoard of toads in the fifth floor corridor. A couple of fifth year Slytherins decided that it would be nice to set a bludger off in the great Hall. Peeves wasn't helping much either, she had to head him off for dropping ink bottles from the ceiling of the transfiguration corridor.

Hermione sighed sitting down to rest her aching body. She had a ton of homework to get through tonight. She didn't even know if she could pay a visit to Snape tonight, but she was going to try. She reached for the plate full of steak that was near her when Ginny came running up. She sat across from Hermione looking excited.

"Here, I was told to give this to you from Snape," She said hading over the letter.

She looked down at the letter and turned it over in her hands. She didn't have the strength to open it.

"He said it was urgent." Ginny said pulling the large vat of mash potatoes closer to her.

Hermione sighed and slid a finger under the seal and opened the letter. The page was filled with his cramped handwriting.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would like for you to join me for dinner tonight. Please dress accordingly. I would like you to meet me in an hour in my study._

_Severs Snape_

Hermione reread the letter to make sure that what she comprehended was true.

"What does it say?" Ginny said excitedly.

"He wants me to join him for dinner," Hermione whispered.

"Like on a date?" Ginny squealed. The rest of the Gryffindors turned their heads to see where the noise had come from. Ginny's ears turned their famous color of scarlet. "When?"

"He wants me to come down in an hour." Hermione replied.

Hermione didn't know how to feel. She didn't know whether to be excited or nervous. She didn't know he wanted to taker her out on a date. She smiled to herself as she put the letter into her robes.

"Hermione we got to get you ready." Ginny said excitedly forgetting the plate of food that was in front of her. "I can't believe he only gave you an hour…men."

"There's nothing wrong with an hour." Hermione replied smiling.

"Beauty doesn't take an hour." Ginny said getting up deserting her food. "C'mon let's get you ready."

* * *

Harry looked up at the clock to his room. It was weird. He was so used to be in Gryffindor tower that he missed it. He missed the large warm fire and the puffy armchairs. He looked out the window ignoring the deafening rumble that filled his ears. He looked down at his stomach. He knew that he had to get some food, but he had a Potions paper due the next day, five feet long, on the root of the common burnsberry tree. 

He looked down at the book that he got out of Hermione's room, with her permission.

"The burnsberry root which was once common in the seventeenth century has various magical capabilities. Not only will it help cure burns (see witch burnings of the 17th century), but it will also will have temporary effects of healing powers."

He thought that this would be a good spot to start off his next paragraph. He leafed through the book to find the chapter on witch burnings. He looked through the chapter and thought that it was filled with an adequate amount of information for him to finish off his paper.

"Good old Hermione," Harry chuckled to himself. "She helps even when she's not helping."

He flipped through the book once more and something caught his eye. He couldn't really make it out. He turned back a few pages and there it was. It was in blue ink. He could barely see it from wear. He could barely make out the words. He looked at the scribble at the top of the page, it read. _From the Private Library of Severus Snape_

He flipped past Hermione's page marker and saw that it was also scribbled on with the same cramped writing that donned his potions papers for the past seven years. It was a piece of spare parchment that read: _Miss Granger, I thought this book might interest you. You might need it for an upcoming assignment, Professor Snape._

Harry looked down at the paper once more.

* * *

"What about this one?" Ginny asked exasperatedly. 

Hermione came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She looked down at the selection that Ginny had placed over her bed.

"I don't want to be too dressy." Hermione said looking over at the pink satin dress.

"I don't even know what he means by 'dress appropriately'," Ginny called out.

"Well if you were going out on a date with Harry what would you wear?" Hermione said sitting down at her desk.

She took out the makeup and began applying a small amount of shadow over her eyes.

"None of these," She said scowling at her choices. "But I think I have just the thing you need."

"Ginny, you have a smaller frame then I do, I won't be able to fit into your clothes. Plus I only have like fifteen minutes." Hermione called over to her.

"That's what wands are for." Ginny said smartly. "I will be back in one second, just finish getting ready."

* * *

"Hey just came by for a visit." Ron said sitting down on Harry's bed. "You just missed Ginny." 

"No. I've seen her, she came up with Hermione." Harry said looking up from his completed essay.

"I've been wondering Harry," Ron said looking out the large window. "This whole Head Boy switcheroo has been bothering me. I mean why take someone out of power when half the school year is over."

"Well I have an inkling on why Malfoy was demoted. You should too." Harry said turning.

"Yes, well, I mean if Dumbledore found out don't you think he would have reported Malfoy instead of placing him back in Slytherin?" Ron replied. "Did he tell you why you were placed as the new Head Boy?"

"No, not really." Harry answered. "I asked but he didn't seem like he wanted to tell me. The only conclusion that I could come up with is that Malfoy must of attacked Hermione, and she finally said something to him."

"But why keep him here?" Ron asked.

"I think it's time that we pay a visit to a certain Slytherin." Harry said. "Let me just grab my dad's cloak."

* * *

"No, no, no," Hermione said smiling. "I'm not putting that on." 

"Look Hermione, every girl should have a little black dress." Ginny replied. "Every girl needs one for an occasion like this."

"This is the first date, not the fifth." Hermione said looking down at the dress.

"It's practically the fifth," Ginny replied. "Just put it on."

Hermione took the dress from her hands and went into the bathroom. While she was putting on the dress she couldn't help but be excited. Even in her excitement she was thinking of the mountains of work that needed to be done. Not only that, but the nagging words of the prophecy filled her ears.

When she put it on she knew that it was too short. If she sat down everyone would be able to see what she wore underneath it. She came out of the bathroom.

Ginny stepped around her. She added a bit of length to the skirt and widened the bust for her. Hermione could now breathe easy.

"I told you that it would look good." Ginny said taking a step back.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The thin spaghetti straps crisscrossed in the back and circled her shoulders. It was a simple black dress that clung elegantly to her curves and moved when she did. Ginny held out a pair of shimmering shoes for her to put on. She also held out an elegant bag with an intricate silver clasp.

Hermione looked down at her watch to see that she was supposed to be down there fifteen minutes ago. She placed her school robes overtop the dress. She then placed her shoes and the handbag into her book bag and put on her school shoes.

"Don't worry about a thing," Ginny said smiling. "You look stunning."

Hermione smiled over her shoulder and left to go down to the dungeons.

* * *

"We will have to make sure that he was and always will be loyal to only me. He will need to prove himself once more." Called a cold voice. 

"How will you do that my Lord?" Wormtail asked.

"Don't question me Wormtail," Said the high-pitched voice once again. "The plans have already been set in motion."

* * *

Hermione whispered the password and made her way down the long dark tunnel into the study. Instead of the brightly lit room Hermione was used to, the room was dimly lit. Candles floated around the room making the bookshelves seem like empty holes in the walls. She walked on to see Professor Snape in an outfit that seemed so out of place. He was wearing black slacks and a button up white shirt. He was wearing a black blazer as well. He stood when she entered. Hermione froze on the spot. She couldn't believe it, but he had pulled his curtain of long black hair into a ponytail. 

"Miss Granger, I am glad you could make it." He said looking down at her. She knew that he wasn't expecting her to be in her school robes.

"Thanks for inviting me." She replied staring at his slicked back hair. "Um, is there a place where I can get ready?"

There was a thickness in the air. Hermione didn't know what it was. It was as thick as it was when she almost kissed him. She knew it was because of this little date they were about to go on would solidfy their relationship.

"Yes, of course." He said walking over to ne of the bookshelves. "You can use my bedroom."

He whispered the password and the bookshelf jumped aside to reveal a rather large room. It was glowing slightly from the dwindling fire. She crossed over the threshold and the bookcase slid silently back in case.

She looked around in awe. The room was completely bare, and she understood why. The study was so extravagant that the only thing he really needed was a bed, to sleep in, and a light source to see. As cold as the dungeons were she was surprised at how warm the room was. She placed her bag at the foot of the bed and looked to the king size bed. The wooden posts were carved with intricate serpents. There was a mirror in the far corner, and a door the probably led off to his washroom.

"A true slytherin," She muttered to herself.

She peeled off her top and folded it neatly on the bed. The skirt came off after that. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit that she looked good. She reapplied some lipgloss, smoothed out the dress repeatedly and brushed her hair which fell gracefully to her back, the curly ringlets circled her face as she checked her reflection once more. She slipped into her shoes and grabbed the handbag.

She took a deep breath and went over to the panel, which slid open automatically. He turned to her. The look on his face was priceless. Hermione chuckled. There was a look of awe and amazement on his face. The same look that he was wearing when he saw her at the Halloween Ball.

"You look very nice." He whispered. He then placed his lips softly on top of hers.

"And you look, very, different." Hermione said truthfully. She kissed him again, taking out his ponytail while her lips lingered on his. "That's much better."

And it was much better. His long curtain of dark hair fell back to its normal place.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

Hermione put her hand in his.

* * *

"What are going to do down here wait?" Ron whispered under the cloak. 

"Well that's as far as I thought it through." Harry whispered back.

"Bloody brilliant plan. What if he's already in there?"

"Seeing how we don't have a month to brew up some polyjuice potion do u have a better idea?" Harry said coming to a halt.

"Well," Ron called out. "No, I don't."

"So we are going to sit here and wait."

* * *

"So where are we going, I didn't bring a coat." Hermione called out. 

"We're not going anywhere really." He called back over to her. He was looking through his safe, it's been so long since he had been back here. He looked around at all the documents to the large sacks of gold he had stored away. He could feel his own hands shaking at the prospect of revealing something he had never shared with anyone.

He felt excited and nervous at the same time. He knew that dress meant business. The way the fabric hugged against her was amazing. He was surprised he could have that much self control. When he saw her for the first time he could feel his pants tighten slightly. He knew that he had to have her, and he knew that tonight would be perfect to express what he felt for her. But, how did he feel for her? He really didn't know, he liked her, but he didn't know ifi t was deeper than that.

He found the item he was looking for. As soon as he fingers clutched over the vial his heart flooded with emotion. It's been such a long time since he had seen it. He knew that it would never go bad, he had made sure of that. The vial was dusty but it was as warm as if it he just took it out of a boiling cauldron. He didn't know how he should feel, he was showing her this, and he didn't know if he was quite ready to share it.

Of course he wanted to share this with her, he valued her opinon more than anyone elses. He wanted her to see what he created. He soon left the vault and the door melted back in the wall.

"Miss Granger, I would like to show you something." He said walking over to her. "Mind you, I have never shown it to anyone before."

He handed over the vial. Their hands brushed each as she grabbed the vial. She looked at the opaque shimmering liquid.

"What is it?" She said gazing down at it. "I've never seen a potion like this."

"Well its not a known potion," Snape smiled. "I actually created, with the help of someone at Hogwarts when I was about your age."

"Really?" She said surprised. "Who did you work with?"

"That is not important now," He blurted out uncontrollably. "We started it at Hogwarts then parted our separate ways. I added modifications to it and perfected it over the last couple of years."

"So what does it do?" She said handing it back over. "Did you name it yet?"

"No I haven't named it." He said smiling once again. "This potion is where we are going out tonight."

She was eyeing the vial again.

"What I mean Miss Granger, this potion allows a person to leave without really going anywhere." He replied smiling. She still looked a little uneasy.

"I don't know…"

"Do you trust me?" Snape heard himself say. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

He unscrewed the top of the bottle and handed it over to her.

"Now a few rules of caution, do not drink a lot, a small sip will do. I will also need for you to clear your mind of all thought, this is like a portable pensieve and if you don't clear your mind of thought we will actually relive your memories."

She tipped the potion down her throat, she handed it over and he did the same.

"Let's go sit down, I don't know how long we're going to be out."

They walked over to the nearest plush couch and sat down.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" He asked sitting down.

She nodded her head and then grabbed his hand.

* * *

"I'm freezing," Ron said shivering next to Harry. 

"Well you knew we were going down to the dungeons."

"I didn't think it would be this cold." Ron said his teeth chattering.

"Shh, I hear someone coming." Harry whispered.

* * *

Hermione felt some imaginary force pull on her mind. There was darkness. 

"It's ok, this is normal," She heard Snape's voice echoing in her head. "Just keep your thoughts clear."

She was standing outside a brightly lit restaurant. She looked around, the muggle street was crowded with cars and people trying to get into the restaurant. Everyone clad in nice flowing dresses. The air was unseasonably warm and Hermione was glad that she didn't bring her jacket. She looked next to her and there was Snape smiling down at her still holding her hand.

"Shall we?" He linked his arm in hers and they walked through the front door of the restaurant.

* * *

"You need to get over her," Blaise said quietly. "I thought you would be the last person to fall for a mudblood." 

"I don't know how it happened. One moment I was taking advantage of her, and the next I was spilling out all my secret ambitions."

"And you're a person who doesn't trust anyone." Blaise chimed in.

He felt bad all day. He knew he should start focusing on his N.E.W.T.s but he didn't want to.

"I'm just surprised that Potter and the blood traitor didn't come looking for you yet?" Blaise continued.

"Probably on her request." Malfoy said. He ran a hand in his hair. "But I don't blame them. And now I'm in even deeper dung. I'm in with the Dark Lord."

"I bet your father is proud."

"Of course he is, but I haven't received a letter from him yet. He's going to tell me that I made the right decision and that I will be taking on the family legacy and all that." He replied. He sunk even futher into his bed.

"It's what all of our parents want. Even my mum." Blaise replied. "There's no point in fighting unless you want to be dirt poor and a disgrace to the family name."

"At least you will be happy." Draco said sighing.

"No money, yeah right Drac, and I'm the easter bunny." Blaise replied laughing.

* * *

Hermione looked around in awe as Snape went to the hostess stand. This was his imagination, his mind was creating the scenario around me. There was a large ballroom floor that had windows that reached the heavens. Around the dance floor little circular tables surround it. Not too close together but far enough for privacy. He walked back over to her and grabbed her hand. The hostess sat them down at the center table. Everyone looked at them with curiosity. 

"This is…" Hermione didn't know what to say. She has never been to a restaurant like this.

"I'm glad you like it." He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down, then he took his seat.

Hermione's eyes drifted off to the dance floor. She felt a little weird being here. She looked at all the tables and lovers seemed to have intimate conversation with one another. She turned and looked back at her companion.

"How, how did you come up with something so ingenious?" Hermione asked.

And that is how the night went. Most of their conversation spent on talking of potions, break through collaborations of various potions. Snape could feel himself talking to her with ease. She felt a lot less nervous. They were talking about safe things, the things that were easy.

Hermione was halfway through eating her pasta. When he reached over and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it lightly.

"Miss Granger, there is a reason why I showed you this." He said his eyes meeting hers. She placed down her fork.

She could feel her heart racing, she didn't know why, it had mind of its own.

"There is?" She said smiling."

"Yes it's because I-"

"Here is your wine sir." The waiter came over with more wine. Snape looked a little flustered at this intrusion. His eyes were electric staring at the waiter as he put the wine in the bucket. As soon as he left he fixed his gaze back on her,

"Miss Granger, I care for you I really do." He forced out.

Hermione just giggled. "I know that, it's ok if you don't want to say the other word just yet. It takes time, don't say it because you feel obligated too."

"But,"

"Be quiet and let's just dance." Hermione interrupted.

She stood up and he followed suit.

They stood on the dance floor and started swaying slowly on the spot.

"Have you ever been here before?" Hermione said.

"Yes, on a couple of occasions." He replied.

The closeness of their bodies seemed violent. He didn't know how longer he could keep up with this. Her soft skin was tantalizing, it wanted to be touched.

"Have you ever been in love before?" She asked quietly. He stopped swaying instantly. Yes, he had been in love only once before. He didn't know if he wanted to share that with her. He remembered how she trusted him with the information she had told no one. She had trusted him, she took the potion willingly because she trusted him.

"I'm sssorry," She stammered. "It was a bit out of line."

"Don't worry Miss Granger, it took me by surprise."

They swayed quietly on the spot. Hermione kept her gaze on his. He had cared for her. She knew what that meant in Snape terms. He loved her, he really did, why would he show her this potion he never showed to anyone? Then the word love struck her like a block of ice, love was such a dangerous word, too dangerous.

"I was in love once before, only once." He said interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione didn't prod any further. She knew that it was a touchy subject. She saw how his eyes glazed over.

"That's nice." She said smiling. "I have never gotten the chance to be under someone else's love. It must have been nice."

"Maybe you will someday." He said smiling.

"Maybe I already am?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe you are," He said smiling.

They swirled around the dance floor. The air seemed clear with knowing. Hermione felt as if she was floating, following his lead. She wanted to be with him tonight. She wanted to feel him touching her, the thoughts that ran through her head made her grow warm. She kissed him on the lips, his intensity matching hers.

"Why don't we go?" He said smiling at her breaking the kiss.

Hermione felt it go black again.

* * *

The entryway to the Slytherin common room opened and out came Pansy Parkinson with some excited looking first year in tow. 

"Let's go, we'll get him so other time." Ron whispered.

Harry's hatred for Malfoy was keeping him route to the spot. But he knew that after standing here for almost three hours wasn't going to accomplish anything either.

"Let's wait for a few moments." Harry replied.

* * *

Snape's study popped sharply into focus. Her body felt heavy as if she had been in a deep sleep. She stood and he followed suit. There were no words exchanged, she kissed him again. Her lips exploding in his warmth. She tasted his tongue which was softly caressing her own. She let her hands feel his soft locks of his dark hair. She shuddered softly under his touch. He moved slowly and softly to her neck. She threw her head back to give him full access. 

Hermione didn't know what to think. Maybe this is what she needed, to be intimate with someone, to have a connection with someone that was more than just school work and the latest quidditch match.

The tremors were moving violently down her back. Her body accepted him, the intensity of his kisses were making her dizzy as he sucked on her flesh. She let out a low moan. She could feel him push her hair aside. He moved softly up to her ear and nibbled gently on it.

Snape couldn't remember the last time he was in a position like this. He had forgotten what it felt like to feel another warm body entwined with this. He had forgotten what it was like to hear the pleasure that he caused escape unwillingly from a woman's lips. He was touching her, finally exploring her body with his hands but they hungered for more, they wanted to touch more.

She felt her eyes close. All she wanted to do was feel. She hadn't been able to feel anything for months.

He didn't want to rush her into anything. He wanted to take things slow but his own body lost control. He shouldn't even be in this situation in the first place, this compromised everything, her future, his career, and their lives.

"Tell me if I am going too fast." He whispered.

His strong hands rested on her waist. He pulled away from her. He grabbed her hand and led her to a bookshelf. He whispered the password and the bookshelf jumped aside.

Hermione was looking once again at his empty bedroom, her bag still on the floor. He came behind her and nibbled on her neck, the warmth spreading from her fingertips to her toes She heard another moan escape from her lips. He turned her around and kissed her once again as the bookshelf slowly closed behind them.

His kisses were more hurried but passionate. He moved her slowly to the bed. She felt the smooth cotton crisp sheets on her back.

He joined her lying next to her. He didn't do anything but look at her. His black eyes fixed upon hers. She shuddered under the intensity of his gaze. He touched her face gently and moved his hand downward tracing the curves of her body as if he was committing them to memory. Hermione trembled under his gazes and his touch. Her breathing was becoming more hurried.

He kissed her long as if asking her if this was ok when their lips touched. She could feel one of his hands creeping slowly up her thigh, she was surprised at the wetness that she was creating. She felt him tense up, but he continued kissing her. He tensed up once again and pulled away from her.

"Sorry, but he is calling me." He said abruptly moving off the bed. He conjured his usual back robes.

"I will walk you to the great hall," He said putting on the robes.

Hermione felt oddly vulnerable. It was so abrupt that she was still in a daze. His deameanor had changed so suddenly it was as if it was first year and he was the most hated teacher and she was the known as the Gryffindor know it all . She really couldn't do anything except put her school clothes over her dress. She was very disappointed. It look like he was too. She put her school robes on left his bedroom. He came up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"I had a good night tonight," He said smiling.

"I did too." She replied smiling back.

They walked through the tunnel that led them back to the corridor,

* * *

Harry was about to give up his futile wait for Malfoy. He about to turn to Ron and tell him it was time to go. He a pair of people making their way up the corridor towads the Great Hall. 

"Blimey," Ron whispered. "Is that Hermione?"

Harry turned at Ron's last word, and sure enough there was Hermione walking with Snape toward the Great Hall.

"She didn't have a schedule meeting tonight." Ron whispered. Harry didn't know how Ron knew that but he was right. They both walked silent passed Harry and Ron. Ron followed behind them toward the Great Hall.

"Thanks for the wonderful night." Hermione said turning to him.

"Wonderful night?" Ron whispered.

"I had fun as well, sorry it couldn't last longer." Snape said smiling.

Harry did a doubletake. Was he actually smiling? Hermione looked up and down the corridor and placed her face near his ear.

"Maybe we can finish some other night." She whispered. She then placed a small kiss on his cheek. Harry stood there thunderstruck. He didn't know what to say. His first reaction was to throw off the invisibility cloak and attack Snape. Ron started to move forward but Harry grabbed his arm.

"See you," She called out jovially. The potions master made his way past them and back towards the dungeons with a smile plastered on his face. Hermione walked slowly back towards the Head's quarters, with Harry and Ron in pursuit.

**

* * *

A/n: Here's the new chapter. I blew off studying for orgo just to finish it. This is actually the third rewrite and I apologize for the mistakes. I had finished this chapter on Saturday and was waiting for my new beta kmedh to contact me but she never did so I decided not to let you guys wait any longer... kmedh... u need to send me ur email again bc it didn't send in ur other PMs... I'm so glad that you guys have been patient with me throughout this whole thing. This year is ridiculously hard for me. I am a junior now so its getting really hard for especially since I am a science major and plan to apply to medical school. I just want to thank all of you for being so patient with me through this difficult time. Please expect an update in the near future ok… now I have to get back to studying orgo because I have an exam coming up… **

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	17. Realizations and the Truth

**A/n: And so blowing off orgo totally paid off… hopefully I did well on that exam, which I had today… on a friggen Sunday. But enough abt my boring classes… on with the story**

**P.S. Don't own a thing but the plot**

**

* * *

Realizations and the Truth**

* * *

Hermione continued walking while humming lightly. She was still in disbelief of the night's events. She had gone on actual date; her first date and it had been everything that anyone could want in a first date. There was romance, dancing, and the magical kiss. She was floating down the corridor unaware of her surroundings, not taking anything in, just blissfully going about her business.

* * *

Severus Snape was in the company of the Dark Lord once again. He was happy but agitated nonetheless. He had her; he had felt her in his arms, entwined and in her embrace. She had understood him and vice versa. The feelings were mutual.

"Is there a reason why you brought me here?" He asked in a flat voice. He cleared his mind of all thought, though it was very difficult for him to do so at the moment. His tongue still savored from her taste, his lips were still tingling from the pressure of her warm lips.

"I wanted the status of the potion," The Dark Lord said in a cold voice.

"It will be ready within two weeks." He replied. "Is that all?"

"Is there any place you need to get back to?" The Dark Lord asked.

Snape faltered a little but he didn't show it.

"I just want to return to my post, like you've ordered me to for the past 17 years."

"You are indeed correct Severus," His red eyes narrowed. "This plan has been in the making for a very long time. There is no time for weakness, no time for mistakes."

"Yes, my Lord." Snape replied. He didn't know what to think of these words. He got up and left the room quickly.

* * *

Hermione whispered the password and made her way up the stairs, her heart feeling lighter than it had ever been. She walked across the empty common room, the fire warming every part of her. She came to her door and whispered the password. The door opened and there was Ginny sprawled across her bed looking at a magazine.

"You stayed here?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, I didn't want to miss out on all the details." Ginny said closing the magazine. "_So_ what happened?"

"First he took me out to dinner. The restaurant was amaz…"

Hermione was interrupted by a loud knock on her door. The picture in the frame turned to her and told her that Harry and Ron was at the door.

"Of course they interrupt when I am about to get all the details." Ginny said grinning. "We can finish this later."

* * *

Snape was surprised at how short the meeting was. He could have asked Hermione to wait for him. He made his way slowly back up to the castle in the cold. But it really wasn't that cold since his body was still warm with the remembrance of Hermione's touch.

"You put me under your spell, and you don't even know it." He said to no one in particular.

He needed to know what drew him to her. At first it was the knowing looks, the looks that sealed them together. He sensed the pain that she was going through and he suddenly was thrown back into his own childhood. He was thrown back into his own memories. He was damaged as a child. His father would abuse him and his mother, until he couldn't take it any more.

It was funny. He had always thought the Dark Lord was nuts, but then again he understood his reasoning. He knew why the Dark Lord had done certain things when he himself was growing. He understood it, but now he felt as if the Dark Lord's beliefs were going way out of control. Voldemort was afraid of dying but he could not understand that. Voldemort killed his own father and he did the same. It was his first murder, but it was enough for him to be welcomed with open arms into the Dark Lord's inner circle. The only place he was accepted. He hated his school years at Hogwarts. The only good thing that seemed to be at Hogwarts was her, his first love. After that ended terribly, he went to the only place that could want him.

The Dark Arts was always interesting to him; it was the only thing worth learning. The Dark Arts never abused him, they never lied to him, and they embraced him with a warm welcome.

He knew then what had drawn him to her. It was her obvious vulnerability, the pain and anguish that he had seen in her eyes. It was the same that occupied his own when he was her age. It was an unknowing vulnerability clouded with confusion and doubt. That is what those looks did to him. They shook him to the very core because he knew that no one would ever understand what he had been through as a child and now, he had found his equal.

* * *

"Give me a minute," She called out to them.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny called out.

"Removing any remnants of the date." Hermione called over to her. She peeled off her clothes and put on her pajamas. She ran into the bathroom and wiped the make-up from her face and pulled her hair into a ponytail behind her head.

Ginny got off the bed and yawned widely. Hermione walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey can we talk for a minute?" Harry said.

Hermione caught his gaze, but she couldn't read his expression. She didn't know what it was about. They knew about Malfoy, what else could they know?

She left her room and into went to the common room where Ron was already sitting. She took the empty seat next to Ron on the couch as Ginny sat next to Harry on the love seat. They all sat down and Harry looked at her but Ron just glared.

"What's going on?" She asked. She loved how the warmth of the fire surrounded her body.

"Do you want to tell us anything?" Harry said. "Anything at all?"

"What are you two going on about?" Ginny said smiling. "Why so serious?"

"Are you sure Hermione?" Ron said.

"I'm sure." Hermione said laughing.

"Well, if you really don't have anything to say," Harry said sternly. "Then you can tell me what's going on between you and Snape."

With those words, the smile was wiped from her face. She didn't know how they knew, but they did. She knew then she couldn't keep it from them any longer. She must tell them everything. She turned to Ginny who shrugged at her. She knew that Ginny didn't have anything to do with it.

She sighed. "I will tell you about that, but only after I told you what happened to me over the summer."

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared up at the drapes of his four poster bed. After his talk with Blaise he didn't feel better, he felt worse. He heard a soft tap on his window. There was a large eagle owl looking at him from the ledge.

He went over and opened the window. The cold air blasted him in the face as he untied the letter from the owl's leg. He looked down at the front of the letter and he noticed his father's neat handwriting.

He sighed deeply, placed his finger under the seal and opened the letter. He forgot the cold was blasting him with icy air; he just stood there absorbing the words on the parchment.

* * *

Snape finally found refuge in the castle walls. He walked slowly down the corridor taking off his Death Eater robes in the process. He thought about paying the Head Girl a visit, but he didn't know if he should. He stood rooted to the spot trying to decide what to do. He wanted to visit her; he didn't see a reason not to. So he turned on his heel and made his way to the Head's corridor.

* * *

"Your parents committed suicide?" Ginny said shocked.

"Yes, and I watched both of them die." Hermione replied softly. Her voice even seemed foreign to her.

"And your uncle took advantage of you." Harry said softly. "He even let the Death Eaters have you, too."

"Yes," Hermione said sadly. "And that's only half the story."

Ron hadn't said anything the whole conversation. His face was unmoving. He stared silently into the fire.

"They wanted to recruit me, the Death Eaters, for reasons I do not know about." Hermione said to them. She doubted that anyone knew about her special powers until Dumbledore had found out.

"I know why," Harry said. "They wanted you, so they could get to me."

Hermione knew that he was absolutely right.

"So what does Malfoy have to do with any of this?" Ginny asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Ron said for the first time. "He heard from his father what he had done, and he wanted to expose that, but Hermione kept it under wraps and gave him everything that he wanted."

Hermione saw something in his eyes the she had never seen before. There was a fiery glint in his blue eyes. Something dangerous and yet intriguing at the same time. She grabbed his hand and his eyes automatically softened.

"Not only that but I had to keep my promise to Dumbledore." Hermione said. "He inducted me into the Order and watching over Malfoy was my first mission."

Harry and Ron both shot looks at her.

"He inducted you into the Order!" Harry bellowed.

"Yes," Hermione said quickly. "It was to protect me from my uncle." She lied. She didn't know if she was ready to tell them about her powers and the prophecy just yet.

"So how does Snape fit into all of this?" Harry said with curiosity.

"He was the first person I told." She said quickly. She hoped that saying it fast enough would make it hurt a lot less. Her friends were quiet. She knew that Ginny had already known, but she was waiting for her to explode too, because she kept this from them for so long, _and_ she told Snape about it first before telling them.

She then heard someone call her name, interrupting the awkward moment. She looked over to her door and the person who occupied the painting downstairs was now in the painting on her door.

Everyone looked over to it momentarily. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Miss Granger, there is someone here to see you."

"I'll be right back, guys." She put her slippers on and her bathrobe and ran down the stairs, happy to be out of the conversation.

She opened the portrait that lead to the Head's quarters when a hand suddenly grabbed her and pulled her off the last stair. She nearly screamed but didn't have time to. A pair of lips had found their way to hers. The portrait closed behind her as her arms snaked around his neck. The tongue felt so familiar to her. She could feel her back hit the wall as she let him move from her mouth to her ear. She let out a soft moan. His hands moved to untie her bathrobe. She didn't mind that his hands were cold as they made their way around her waist.

He gently broke the kiss.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said his black eyes capturing hers.

"I'm fine now," She said smiling. She moved into his warmth once more.

"But we can't be like this in the halls." Hermione said looking up at him.

"Why?"

"Because someone saw us," Hermione said.

"Who?" He asked simultaneously stepping away from her.

"Harry and Ron," She said. "I'm telling them everything now."

"Everything?"

"Everything that I want them to know." Her lips wanted to touch his again. She wanted to feel the weight of his passion once more but she restrained herself.

"We just have to downplay it a…" but she was interrupted again by him placing his lips on hers once again. She accepted him once more.

But this time, it was she who broke the kiss. She looked at him incredulously.

"I couldn't resist." He said laughing. "Plus, it will be my last one until tomorrow so I had to try and make it last."

She punched him playfully on the arm.

"Let me get back upstairs before they come wandering down."

" 'Til tomorrow." He called out to her.

She waved and turned back up the stairs.

* * *

The common room was empty by this time of night. He looked around the common room. Shivers went down his spine before he reached the warm cackling fire. He placed the letter into the fire and watched as the parchment blackened. He hoped that the words on the parchment weren't true, but then, why would his father send them if they weren't? He stared into the depths of the fire once more. He knew about the consequences, he knew what he had gotten himself into and now he couldn't change that.**

* * *

A/n: Yea this chapter is kinda short and nothing really happened… this chapter is one of my infamous chapters, one of those transition chapters, plus I needed to ass a little background into this chapter. The story is soon coming to a close, it may not seem like it, but it is. There is only about 4-5 chapters left, I can't believe I'm almost finished. The rest of the story is planned but some parts are still a little hazy. Thanks for all the reviews. As for updates there might not be any in the month of November at all. Sorry to say this. But I am going to try and do the National Writing Month or NANOWRIMO, is when you write a novel in a month and it starts on November 1 at 12:01am so Im really going to try something different, something original. If I know I cant finish that I will return to FF, which will most likely be the outcome w. all my classes, and I finish this. But since I started this in January I really want to finish by December. So expect a new chapter by the end of the next month hopefully…**

**P.S. Thanx to my wonder superfulfantastic beta… kmedh for doing such a AWESOME job on this chappie…**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	18. Christmas Shopping at Hogsmeade

**A/n: exam…quiz…quiz… and 2 papers… does it ever end? Thanks for the awesome reviews from the last chapter… theres only about 3-4 chapters left depending if my crazy mind wants to write more… sorry about not replying to ur reviews, which I usually do, but I have no time to eat so I def have no time to reply to the mountains of reviews I get every time I post… sorry abt that but I am very thankful for all of your reviews… u guys are awesome…**

**P.S. don't own nething but the plot… oh yea and the will to live another day only because I have FF to keep everything fresh…**

**

* * *

Christmas Shopping at Hogsmeade**

* * *

"He really cares for you?" Harry said softly.

"He does, but it's more than that, it's more of an understanding." Hermione replied.

Hermione looked over to Ginny who was smiling, then she looked over to Ron whose eyes were staring at anywhere else but her own.

"As long as he makes you happy," Ginny interjected.

Hermione was grateful for this because Harry now understood. Hermione always knew that Harry had a deep fondness that went beyond friendship for Ginny, even when he didn't know that he liked her. He understands now, he knows how it felt to be happy with someone. He had Ginny. Hermione didn't know how Ron would react. It was his reaction that was most important to her, his opinion that she had valued the most.

She didn't understand why his reaction mattered more. Maybe it was the pure fact that he had loved her, she knew that he still did, she had seen it in his eyes the night of the Halloween ball. She had never wanted to hurt him. He was her best friend. She remembered the day that he professed his feelings for her. It was as if she was waiting for that moment ever since she met him in the compartment on her first trip to Hogwarts. It was magical all the same.

_They were patrolling the corridors together late one night by the Astronomy tower, the days when she used to hate the darkness, the days when she embraced the illumination of a new day. He took her hand and led her up the stairs of the North Tower ignoring her requests to finish patrolling the corridor. She remembered the cool air of that night. Finals were over for the both of them and she felt relieved to be done with another year of Hogwarts. _

_His hand felt warm in hers as they climbed the last stairs. He opened the door and there it was. She felt surprise flooding her body. She looked around; there was a small picnic set up just for two. The floating candles lit the area around them. She gave him a hug; she felt the warmth of his body surround her own._

"_Hermione, I love you. I've always had." He said smiling._

"_I love you too Ron." Hermione said grinning._

_That night they spent together was theirs and theirs alone. They spent the night talking and got reprimanded the next day from McGonagall because they didn't finish their prefect duty._ Hermione smiled fondly at the memory.

"This is why you sent me the letter?" She heard Ron say. "This is the reason why you broke it off?"

Harry and Ginny looked at them in confusion. They of course didn't know what happened to them, they both decided not to tell Ginny and Harry until they were ready.

"Yes, I sent the letter after my Dad killed himself. Ron, you just don't understand. I never meant to hurt you, but I wasn't going to lie to you either. I realized that my parents' deaths were life altering, that the person that I called Hermione Granger really wasn't true. I couldn't live through her any more, and it was her, Ron, that you fell in love with."

Hermione could see his hands shaking. She had never seen him this angry before.

"Ron, just calm down," Harry said slowly.

Ginny looked thunder struck.

"Ron," Hermione heard herself whisper. He didn't respond. His hands were still shaking. She grabbed them and they stopped almost instantly.

There was silence in the common room; Harry and Ginny were rooted to the spot. Hermione didn't want to bring them in this, but she knew that it was too late now.

"If you would have told me, I would have understood." He said gazing into her eyes finally. There were tears that threatened to spill over. "I would have understood."

"I never doubted that you would, but I wanted to keep this to myself. I'm a different person, and I know you can see that." She whispered again.

"You know what I see?" Ron said firmly. "I see the same girl who has helped Harry and I out of tight situations. I see the same beautiful girl that helped me countless times on assignments that would have never gotten finished. I see the same girl who started S.P.E.W., I see the same girl who I fell in love with."

Hermione sat there in silence. She didn't know what to say; she didn't know what she _could_ say.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"I'm going for a walk." He said abruptly. He stood up, turned on his heel.

"Ron?" Ginny called after him.

She got up and ran after him.

Hermione sat there silently. Harry was still looking at her as if the Knight Bus had just hit him.

"Thanks for understanding," She said.

"Of course,"

"But I think there is something else that you should know," Hermione started.

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched as the sun rose. He knew that after receiving that letter he wouldn't be able to sleep. All night his mind was filled with her voice. The conversation that they had shared was playing in his mind over and over again. It was as if she was whispering in his ear, telling him that he would be able to become anything he dreamed of. That wasn't a possibility at all now, and the letter her got from his father confirmed that.

He sighed deeply and put his hands under his head.

'_But it's not too late,'_ He heard a voice call out. _'It's never too late to do the right thing.'_

He knew that the voice was right. He could go to Dumbledore right now and end all of this. He could even go to Snape and tell him everything; he would be able to help somewhat. The image of him kissing Granger floated in front of his eyes. Then he realized that he shouldn't be mad at Snape, he should be mad at Granger for betraying his confidence and his trust. She had to have known that he had some type of feelings for him, but she just set them aside.

He rolled over to his side staring at the empty stone wall. He knew what he was going to do, he knew what he had to do now and he didn't care about the consequences.

* * *

The last couple of days went by too fast for Hermione. She barely had time to see Snape now because Harry and Ginny insisted that they spent time together. So instead of going to Snape's study she would meet with them in the library to help them out on assignments and to do her own work.

The more time she spent away from him, the better. She didn't want to get attention called on to her. She knew that they would have to cool it for a while and she hoped that he would understand. The more time she spent away from him, the more time her body would ache for his. She wanted to feel his caresses to feel his warmth surrounding her. It was as if he was some type of habit-forming drug and she couldn't get rid of the need to be around him.

Even class was hard to sit through. She could barely keep her eyes of his. As much as he tried to fight it, he could only do the same. After class she would leave quickly to avoid getting tangled in his web of lust. The only way they could really communicate was through her homework assignments. He would leave her little notes under his comments and she would put little notes throughout her paper so that he could read them. She stopped going to her meetings with him because she was afraid. Afraid of what he would do to her if she was alone with him for more than five minutes.

She was walking back to her room by herself. She had just got done tutoring and now had a long night ahead of her. Tonight she was going to outline study schedules for both Ron and Harry for next term. Even though Ron hadn't talked to her since the night that they caught her and Snape together she would still try to talk to him, but to no avail. She really hoped that he would understand, but she knew that it would take time for him to understand and accept it.

She looked up and down the corridor and felt as though someone was watching her. She didn't know why she had the feeling so she tightened her grip on her wand and walked forwards. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice how dark the corridor was. She walked forward taking in every shadow. She walked passed a suit of armor that squeaked when it turned in her direction.

A hand grabbed her wrist and before she could say the spell, it took her wand out of her hand and pulled her into a dark empty classroom.

"Now we don't want you poking someone's eye out now, do we," Said a familiar voice.

She smiled as her captor lit his wand.

"Why do you always insist on pulling me?" Hermione said.

Standing across from her was no other than Snape.

"Why do you insist on avoiding me?" He said moving closer to her.

She instantly took a step back.

"I'm not avoiding, I'm just trying not to draw attention."

His face broke into a playful smile. "And yet you back away when I try to touch you. It's been almost two weeks, you're not fooling anyone, Hermione."

The air went still with silence. He had never called her Hermione before. In all the time that they spent together it was always "Miss Granger", never Hermione.

"Hermione?" Hermione questioned.

He moved closer to her. Hermione could feel her own heart racing.

"If I am to make you mine," He said softly. "I think I should be able to call you by your first name."

His face was mere inches in front of hers. His lighted wand tip went out. The darkness was unnerving. She waited with anticipation, but he did nothing, he didn't move or anything. She almost turned to leave when she felt his lips touch hers. She moved into him. The kiss was long and slow. The sensation was different, now that she couldn't see of hear anything she could on concentrate on what she was feeling. It was more intense.

She could feel her legs back into a desk. She knew she needed him. She couldn't stay away from him. He gently nibbled on her neck. His hands move to her waist. He lifted her gently off her feet and sat her down on the desk. He continued kissing her. She felt her legs open so he could get closer to her.

His hand slowly caressed her knee. She shuddered under his touch, unable to breathe as she let out another moan.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear.

Her mind was growing dizzy. She couldn't string two sentences together. His hand moved slowly up her thigh. With every centimeter she could feel herself getting wet with anticipation. Then all of a sudden, he stopped.

Hermione felt her eyes open.

"Why did you stop?" She said angrily.

"I'm just not trying to, how'd you say it, draw attention." He replied chuckling.

"So you are just going to leave?" Hermione said.

"Let's see if you can go another two weeks." He said.

"Ok, ok. I get it," She started. "How about on Saturday, Hogsmeade weekend, we go Christmas shopping together."

"Sounds like a plan." He replied.

* * *

Severus Snape paced the floor of his study, trying to think of anything but Granger. He looked down at his pants, which were constricted tightly against his skin. He tried to ignore his obvious hard on, but unfortunately couldn't.

He had just come back from a meeting with her. He wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. The last two weeks for him had been torturous. He couldn't go a day without touching her and she made him go two weeks. Even restraining himself for taking things to a next level with her in the classroom had taken all of his will power. Just touching her had ignited something within him, something that even he couldn't explain.

The soft carpeting cushioned his every step. At least he will have Saturday to look forward to.

* * *

The cold Saturday morning reminded everyone that the end of the year was drawing near.

"So is the prophecy really true?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it was what Professor Trelawney said to Malfoy, which he told us under Veritaserum." Hermione whispered. "Let's not talk about this now."

They were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"So are you going to go to Hogsmeade with us?" Harry asked. "Or do you have other plans?" He looked towards the Professors' table where Snape stood talking to McGonagall.

"I might do both," Hermione said smiling.

They continued eating.

"Have you seen Ron around?"

"Yeah, he's around but he is still blowing off some steam." Ginny said. "I mean were you two really together at one point?"

"Yes, and I was really happy with him, I really was, but what I wanted and what he offered wasn't the same thing." Hermione replied.

She looked back up to the table and saw that Snape was looking back at her, a playful smirk on his lips.

"You would think he would downplay it a little bit." A voice called behind them.

Hermione turned around quickly in her seat. There was Ron standing there behind her looking up at the staff table.

"Ron - "

"Hermione don't start," He paused. "I want to apologize for being such a prat. I should have been happy for you, that you have found the same happiness that I found with you."

"Oh, Ron," She said happily. She stood up from her seat and gave Ron a huge hug. Hermione had found refuge in his arms once more. She loved the way his strong arms embraced her body. She didn't know the last time they had been this close.

They both sat down. Ron grabbed nearest plate of food and began eating happily.

* * *

Draco Malfoy glanced at Gryffindor table. There she was, happier than ever, worry free about the future ahead of her. She laughed at something Weasley had said. He wanted to talk to her, to explain what happen, why he was so angry to have done that to her.

He stood up and made his way around his own table and began walking to the Gryffindor table, when a strong hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around angrily to see Blaise was holding on to him.

"What are you about to do?" He whispered.

"I just want to talk to her, that's all, just talk."

"You don't want to do that," He said sternly.

"Why not?" Malfoy asked. He ripped his arm out of Blaise's grip and waited for an answer. Blaise didn't respond so Malfoy walked on to his destination. He could feel all the eyes of the Great Hall looking at him as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry stopped talking in mid sentence in looked over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned to follow his gaze and there was Malfoy standing behind her. Ron stood up slowly, anger etched on his face.

"I was wondering if I could have a word, Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Ron, it's ok, I can handle it." Hermione said patting his hand.

"Sure Malfoy," She said. She got up and left the Great Hall with Malfoy in tow.

* * *

Severus Snape watched the whole exchange take place. Then he saw Hermione follow Draco Malfoy out of the Hall.

* * *

They reached the Entrance Hall.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" She snapped.

"Just follow me, I want to talk in private." He drawled.

He opened the doors to the Entrance Hall, which led them outside. The cold was eye popping as Hermione fastened her cloak around her. The grounds were completely deserted. She followed him until they reached the edge of the lake.

He sat down on the frosted ground and she followed suit.

"I just want to apologize," He said without preamble. "I really am sorry."

"You're sorry?" Hermione questioned. "You cast an Unforgivable Curse on me and then you told Voldemort about the prophecy. Thanks to you I might be the carrier of the next evil wizard, even stronger than Voldemort."

There was a long pause.

"Look, Granger," He said catching her gaze. "I know you may never forgive me but consider my punishment full loyalty to the Dark Lord. It is not only you who will have to suffer. I might not even make it to my next birthday."

"And I am supposed to feel sorry for you," Hermione replied. "I gave you that chance, you told me everything and you did what a Malfoy would do. You went running to Voldemort with priceless information and now both of our lives are now in jeopardy because of it."

"Look I didn't want to tell the Dark Lord but it wasn't until.."

"Miss Granger are you ready?" She heard a voice say behind her.

Hermione turned around and there was Snape standing in there in all his glory. His hands were clasped behind him; he had a look of concern and happiness on his face.

"Sure," She replied.

"We need to hurry along because we have a lot of N.E.W.T books to look at." Snape said.

Without a backward glance at Malfoy she walked over to Snape and they both walked away in silence towards the gates leading towards Hogsmeade.

"I wonder if Hermione's coming back?" Ron asked.

"Well, I think she went outside with Malfoy because I saw them leave the Great Hall together so she might already be down in Hogsmeade." Neville said. He had occupied Hermione's empty seat.

"Alright, let's go then, maybe we will see Hermione there." Ginny said smiling. She grabbed Harry's hand and they walked out of the crowded Great Hall together.

Hermione looked up to the Potions Master who was looking resolutely ahead.

"Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" He whispered to her but kept looking straight ahead.

She smiled. "I can only imagine."

They finally made their way into Hogsmeade.

"So, what would like for Christmas?" Hermione asked after looking in the shop windows.

"I don't need anything from you, Miss Granger." He said.

The conversation seemed a little bit forced in Hermione's opinion. They continued walking on. It didn't matter what Snape wanted for Christmas because she already gotten him his present ages ago.

They walked around the shops looking at random things. Hermione usually ordered stuff from different magazines or catalogues for her friends but she had been so busy lately that she didn't have time to leaf through them. So today she had planned to buy everything.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked around Hogsmeade aimlessly. He had no reason to be here. He was angry that Snape had interrupted their conversation, but he was even angrier with Hermione for not allowing him to explain everything. Then again, he couldn't blame her for not listening to him.

He looked into Zonko's Joke Shop and decided that he would try to amuse himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw curly brown hair and a scarlet and gold scarf. He didn't bother to turn around he knew it was Hermione. He decided that he didn't want to amuse himself with cheap jokes; he wanted to do some spying.

* * *

"I need to go to Vance's and check my work schedule. Then we can go somewhere for a bite to eat and then finish." Hermione said.

"You're still not done?" Snape said tiredly.

Hermione just laughed and made her way down the main street to Vance's. The door tinkled as the bells went off in the store to greet their arrival.

"Hermione, we need some help," The old witch said carrying a large pile of books. "I know it's your day off but can you go in the back and arrange the mountain of orders we have received. I will play you double."

Hermione looked up at Snape, she knew that she needed to help out.

"Only if I can help her," Snape said.

"Of course, Professor, you can help her," The old witch said. She made her way back to the register with the large pile of books teetering in her hands.

Hermione went to check her schedule and told Snape to follow her to the back room to do the hold orders.

"Never come to work on your day off." Hermione said laughing.

They walked behind the cash register to the back room. It was small and completely empty except for the towering books that needed to be placed into orders. She heard the door close behind her and the click of the lock.

She felt his hands on her waist as he turned her around and kissed her on the lips.

"I didn't know how much longer I could have waited." He said after breaking the kiss.

He nipped at her neck and placed a hand under her shirt. His hand wandered over her stomach and lined her bra.

"We have work to do." She whispered.

But he didn't seem to have listened to her. He kissed her full on the lips and placed a hand under her bra. She shuddered as he thumbed her nipple, which was now hard with the mounting pleasure. She let out a low moan as he backed her into the table. She felt her back hit the cold wooden table. She felt his weight on top of her for the first time. The heat that was radiating off his body engulfed hers. She could feel him unbuttoning her jeans.

She automatically tensed up. He stopped what he was doing almost instantly. He was breathing heavily

"I don't want to rush you." He whispered in her ear. She could feel him growing between her thighs.

She really wanted to, she really did, but all of her experiences thus far had left her scared. She didn't know if she could go that extra step with him even though she really wanted to. He lay on top of her, unmoving, whispering sweet nothings in her ear making her grow warm once again.

**

* * *

A/n: This chapter was going to be a lot longer but I really wanted to get it out there before my next wave of exams hit. I am no longer doing Nanowrimo I just don't have time or the commitment to write an original story now… so I'm back to writing FF… so expect another chapter soon especially during thanksgiving break… oh yea and as you all know or you might not I don't know I attend Rutgers University in New Brunswick and our football team is now #1 in the Big East Conference… GO R.U. lol just wanted to put that out there… but thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome.**

P.S. Thanks to my awesome beta kmedh... U ROCK... thanx for all the reviews everyone... U ALSO ROCK


	19. The Holidays Part I

**A/n: Happy Holidays Everyone**

**P.S. Own the plot and nothing else…**

**The Holidays – Part I**

* * *

Draco Malfoy gazed at the bookstore. His eyes were peering through the thick blanket of snow that decided to greet him. His hands were frozen in his pockets. He didn't know how much longer he could wait here, soon a bright flame of long red hair passed by him. There was Ginny Weasley blocking his view of the bookstore. The snow speckled her hair but she didn't seem to mind.

"Malfoy," She said.

He grunted a response.

"You got off easy this time, I hope you know that."

"Threatening," He paused. "Not a good look on you, Weasley."

"Just took a leaf out of your book." She replied.

"Using an Unforgivable Curse, not like you at all, Malfoy." She followed his gaze.

"Spying are we?" She asked after a long pause. "And on a Mudblood, not like you at all, Malfoy."

Malfoy stood there motionless; he didn't remove his gaze from the bookstore.

"Stay away from her and we won't have any problems." She said lightly.

Malfoy really didn't need this. He just wanted to get the Head Girl alone to talk to her to explain his actions. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to hear threats, he just wanted Hermione to listen.

"Whatever you say Weasley," He said not moving from his position. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"Just stay away from her." She said again. She then turned and walked towards the Three Broomsticks.

He turned his grey eyes back to the bookstore, relieved to finally have some peace.

* * *

The silence in the back room was unnerving. Hermione didn't know what to say. She had him, she had what she wanted and yet she pushed him away. She didn't know if she could go through with it, to willingly give herself up. She knew that she wanted to; she wanted to be under the gaze of someone who actually cared for her. Someone to look at her body and be amazed at her little imperfections she knew that she had.

Hermione finished the last order and placed it in its proper place.

She walked over to the door and held onto the doorknob. She wanted to let him know that she wanted him; and she wanted to tell him why she was afraid.

"Um," She started. "Look I'm.."

"Don't say it, Hermione," He whispered, his breath tickling her ear lobe. "I understand as long I am able to spend my time with you, that is all that counts."

"I'm just…"

"Hermione, it's ok." He nibbled on her neck. "Let's just go."

* * *

Ron Weasley was drinking yet another butter beer and sitting across Luna Lovegood. He really just wanted her company.

"It's ok that you're still in love with her, Ron," She said sipping her drink. "It's ok. She has just found someone else."

"But it just doesn't seem right that she would end up with someone else."

"Well people change Ron, and I still like you." She said not taking her eyes of his.

Luna Lovegood had always made him feel uncomfortable. He knew that she was rather fond of him. He could grow to like her, he knew he could. There was nothing wrong with her. She was pretty and smart - she was in Ravenclaw for a reason. He reached over the table and grabbed her hand. So what if she had an overactive imagination? She liked him and that's the only thing that mattered.

"People do change," He said smiling. She grinned.

* * *

Hermione stood in the Great Hall next to Snape. She had yet to call him Severus; she thought that it would sound too weird.

"I want you to spend Christmas with me." He said. "Well after the feast, or Christmas night. I want you to spend it with me. We don't have to do anything. I just want you to be there with me."

"Sure," She replied, not sure of what she was agreeing to. "We can exchange presents then."

"Ok," He replied.

* * *

Harry met up with Ron and Luna at the Three Broomsticks. He had lost Ginny in Zonko's and didn't know where she went off to.

"I was thinking we should have a party."

"A party?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I mean we should have a party tomorrow night on Christmas Eve. It will be fun."

"Whose idea is this?" Luna asked.

"Ginny's, but I don't know where she has disappeared off to."

"Well let's plan this out." Luna said smiling.

* * *

Severus Snape sat down in one of his plush armchairs. He tried to read one of the books he bought at Vance's but he just couldn't. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He looked at the bubbling cauldron; it would be ready in two hours. Whatever the Dark Lord wanted to unleash, he could no longer say that he didn't have a part in it.

He knew he would have to see him soon, which is why he didn't want Hermione to come over tonight. He didn't want to get interrupted once again. He knew that he was wrong for letting his cravings get the best of him. He was wrong for assuming that she was ready. He knew that he was going to have to wait for her.

He got up and looked into the depths of the now pearly white potion. He stirred the potion counter clockwise three times and potion turned a dark purple. It was now in its final stage.

* * *

Hermione finally made it back to her room after supervising the finishing touches on the Holiday decorations. She couldn't believe that Christmas was nearly here. She grew excited instantly at the thought but the excitement quickly faded. This would be the first Christmas without her parents. But then, she thought of Snape and realized that she would have someone to spend the holidays with after all.

Hermione sat alone on her bed. It had been a long time since she had been truly with her thoughts. She felt very tired all of a sudden; all the holiday cheer was finally catching up with her. She went shopping all morning and then worked on the Christmas decorations. She just didn't realize how tired she felt. Her head hit her pillow and her feet instantly lifted off the ground and fell into a comfortable position on the bed. Her eyelids grew heavy and she slipped into an unconscious sleep.

"Harry, have you seen Hermione?" Ginny called out.

Ginny was in the Head's common room, putting up Christmas decorations for their party.

"She's been sleeping all day!" Harry called back to her. His door was ajar but he was getting ready in the bathroom.

Ginny looked towards Hermione's door. It was unlike Hermione to sleep in so late. Ginny walked up to the portrait on the entrance to Hermione's room.

"Is Hermione still sleeping?" She asked the majestic lion who was lying in a bed of grass.

He disappeared from the portrait and came back in an instant.

"Yes, she is still sleeping."

"What time did she get in last night?" She asked again.

"I don't keep the time dear. There is no need for a lion to have a watch." He chuckled at his own joke. "But it was pretty early. It was before you and Mr. Potter came in."

"Thank you."

She gave the lion one last glance and headed to Harry's room.

"Harry, I'm worried about," but she stopped in mid sentence looking at the boy-who-lived-in-just-a-towel.

He smiled at her.

"…Hermione. She's been sleeping since before we came in last night."

"We will wake her up in time for the party." He said grabbing his shirt off the bed and putting it on.

"She doesn't even know we're having a party." Ginny reminded him.

"Good point. Why don't you go try to wake her?"

* * *

Severus Snape looked down at the bubbling potion. He thought he would be able to buy himself some time. He wanted to tell the Dark Lord that the potion was ruined for Hermione's sake. He knew soon that he would have to choose and he knew that he couldn't make that decision just yet.

He paced the floor of his study. He was trying to think of any possible reason to delay this but he knew he couldn't. He looked out his window at the sun that hung high in the sky. Christmas Eve… he had hated Christmas Eve since sixth year. That was when everyone found out. That was when they were caught and that was the same night that he made that dreadful mistake which he now regretted for the rest of his life.

He bottled the dark viscous potion and put on his robes and left his study.

* * *

Hermione could feel herself running but she knew she mustn't stop; she knew that she couldn't stop. Her hair flew wildly behind her as the cold air found themselves in every joint of her body. She grew afraid of the thing that was chasing her. She didn't know what it was but all she knew was that she had too keep running.

She didn't know where to run. She didn't have a wand. She only had herself. The darkness surrounded her as her feet slapped the frozen ground. The trees that surrounded her were endless. She felt it enclose around her but she broke free from it.

A maniacal laugh rang in her ears as she ran on, stumbling on roots, her sweater getting caught in the branches of some trees. She saw a silvery light up ahead and ran towards it. She ran even though the stitch in her chest told her not to. She kept going but whatever that was chasing her caught her heel and she tripped. Tumbling to the ground another laugh echoed in her ear. She kicked her leg free from the grasp that enclosed her ankle. She ran on, coming closer to the sliver light.

That's when she saw it. It was a large clearing with a lake in the center. On the banks there were others. She could barely see them so she ran closer. She screamed at the top of her lungs for help, but no one seemed to have seen her. One of the silvery glowing figures made their way towards her. She looked familiar, but she couldn't think who it was.

Her almond shaped eyes held the familiarity of a person she had seen before.

"We can no longer help you." She whispered to Hermione. "The time has come."

Hermione looked around. The thing that was chasing her made itself known by pulling her. She tried to run out of its grip.

"Sorry," She saw the woman mouthed.

She stopped fighting when the darkness clouded her eyes. Hermione heard her own voice coming out of her when she woke with a jolt. She was screaming and she couldn't stop. The covers were rigidly twisted around her. Her clothes were soaked with sweat. Her door swung open instantly and there was Harry and Ginny looking terrified.

Hermione stopped screaming and she felt a smile form on her face.

"Hermione are you ok?" She heard Harry asked, but he seemed so far away.

"I'm fine," She heard herself answer. "I just had a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" Ginny said looking frightened.

"Yes,"

"Well if you are sure you're fine, I want you to get ready for the little get together that we are having." Harry said.

Ginny came over to her and help her detangle herself.

"How long was I out?" The smile still was plastered on her face.

"Almost the whole day," Ginny replied tentatively.

* * *

"You did well, Severus. I knew you were an adequate potion maker. Some of those ingredients could only be found on the Hogwarts grounds, well out of my reach," hissed a cold voice.

Snape didn't say anything. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to hear what the Dark Lord was planning with such a potent potion. He waited but the Dark Lord said nothing. His eyes were glowing brightly as he held the crystal vial in his long skeleton like fingers.

Snape turned to leave; he knew that this wasn't a good sign. He knew that soon, his time would come.

"Severus, the other part of your deal will come sooner than you think." He hissed. "Soon you will no longer be needed."

The Dark Lord eyed the vial longingly and Snape knew that it was his time to depart. He went outside to see Wormtail standing at the door expectantly. Snape moved on, waiting for an ambush but didn't receive one. Usually when the Dark Lord did his dealings there was always a catch. Always.

* * *

Hermione wiped the mist from the mirror. The shower had been relaxing. She grabbed her wand and performed her usual drying spells. She got dressed without a single thought. The silence was unsettling. She didn't have access to her thoughts but she didn't mind that. Thoughts were scarier than reality.

She walked out of her room and into the common area. There was food and decorations set up everywhere. She ignored it all and walked out into the corridor. She heard Ginny call her name but she went on without looking back. She only wanted to see one person.

* * *

Snape walked in the bitter cold, towards the school grounds. He didn't know why but he was in a state of finality. He knew ever since the end of summer that his final days were close. Now that the Dark Lord didn't confide in him, he could prepare himself for the end. The Dark Lord didn't tell him what the potion was for, or his big plans for the 'end' of his reign. He knew that the Dark Lord knew about the prophecy, but he didn't know how the potion would play into that. Snape knew that the potion was his final task to quench the Dark Lord's insatiable needs.

What about Hermione? He had been foolish to think that everything would be all right. When the Dark Lord took the potion from his hand, he knew that he had given him the key. A key to what he did not know, all he knew was that he should have prepared Hermione more, he should have taught her how to defend herself, he should have taught her how to defend with her impulses not with her mind.

He was going to train her, even if it would take him an eternity, he had to try and arm her with everything he was capable of. But first, he was going to tell Dumbledore about his meeting with the Dark Lord.

* * *

"Enter," Said a cheery voice.

Hermione walked through the office doors slowly and let them close behind her. There was Dumbledore sitting silently, looking down at a roll of parchment on his desk.

Hermione walked passed the table with all of Dumbledore's whirling instruments, which stopped moving instantly. Dumbledore stood silently.

"Hermione?" He said, slowly reaching for his wand.

"Hermione's not here right now." She heard herself say. The voice wasn't her own.

A look of dawning crossed his face.

**

* * *

A/n: This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer and I mean… a lot longer but I decided that I would chop it into two. I wanted to get this chapter out on Turkey day but as you can see, that didn't happen. Just consider this chapter Part I of II… I really wanted to get this out to you guys before studying for finals consumed my time which I was actually supposed to start today… so here you guys go… definitely expect a chapter after the 15th because that is when my o-chem final is and after that I will only have italiano left. Sorry for the long wait guys but since I am a college student who is also pre-med I rarely have the time to write. But I will try to have this fic done before we ring in a new year… Happy Holidays!**

**P.S. Thanks kmedh for being such an awesome beta… and thanks to all of your reviews…**

**P.P.S. (12/8/06)... I'm bringing the next chapter to a close and let's just say that I'm going to have to write another part to it... so think of this chapter being broke down into 3 parts instead of just 2... lol... so that means 2 more extra chapters that i didn't plan on writing... lol... so after this chapter I will have about maybe 5 more chappies to write... or at least i think soo... **

**As always… Cherbi161**


	20. The Holidays Part II

**A/n: After that last chappie I couldn't stop writing… hope you enjoy…**

**P.S. don't own nothing but the plot… 2 exams… 2 papers… and a changed major…**

**

* * *

The Holidays – Part II**

* * *

"Have a seat," he said calmly. With the flick of his wand a chair appeared instantly. And with one look at it, Hermione sent it flying, crashing it into a wall.

"You just couldn't leave things well alone." The raspy voice said. "You had to push me into the corner of her mind. That was the wrong thing to do, Dumbledore. You and I both know that."

"Your stay there was supposed to be only temporary." He replied in the same calm voice.

Hermione felt herself walk forward; she wasn't in control of her own body any longer. It was as if she was watching a movie, watching herself and Dumbledore having this conversation.

"Do you know what happens to energy when it is forced to stay in one area? I bet you don't know Dumbledore. It festers; it feeds upon itself only growing stronger and more powerful. Soon I was able to overcome your constraints." Hermione's hands gripped the desk.

"An old man's mistake," He paused. "Where is Hermione now?"

"She's in a safe place." She continued.

"And when do you plan on leaving?" He questioned, his eyes still twinkling.

"I don't intend on leaving anytime soon, and if I do, I will take her with me."

"Well, you give me no choice," Dumbledore waved his wand but before he could say anything he went rigid, frozen on the spot.

"Silly little magic tricks won't work on me, old man." The voice spat.

Hermione took one step until her body was up against the giant desk. She watched horribly as his eyes bulged. He was gasping for air and she couldn't do a thing. His face was turning purple now.

Soon she was thrown off balance and her back hit the hard floor.

* * *

Snape rushed into the Headmaster's office, his wand outstretched. He watched the scene unfold before his eyes. There was Hermione lying unconscious on the floor and Dumbledore, panting, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Snape said, his wand was still pointed at Hermione's still form.

"She… she just… attacked me." The Headmaster forced out. He sat back down in his chair and was clutching his neck.

"What's wrong? Why did she attack you?"

"Severus, she has finally given in." He said dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" Snape said frustrated. He kept his wand on Hermione.

"It has destroyed her mind, yes her mind had put up a great fight, but it finally took her."

Hermione stirred from the floor.

"Stupefy!" Snape shouted.

Hermione's body slumped against the floor once more. He walked over to her allowing the Headmaster to try and regain his composure. For the first time Snape had seen Dumbledore scared. He didn't like this Dumbledore, not one bit.

He kneeled down on the floor next to her and took one of her heavy hands into his own. He took it to his lips and kissed it slightly. He knew what Dumbledore said was true because no one could wake up from a stunning spell, which is why he had to stun her again. He had heard the raspy voice that over took her body. It wasn't Hermione at all. It wasn't his Hermione.

Dumbledore was drinking some water from a goblet.

"What can we do to make this go away?" He said firmly not looking up.

He was trying so desperately to hold himself together. He didn't know what he would do if he had lost her.

"I've been researching this topic for some time now Severus. The power she possesses will have to leave willingly. It will have to exit the body on it's own terms."

"When she is in this state what happens to her? Is it painful?" He asked softly.

"I don't know but it might not be. The Hermione that we both know is stuck somewhere in her mind. When she wakes up it might be her or it might be the powerful soul that dwells within her. It is all up to her and whether or not she wants to fight it."

Snape scooped her up off the floor.

"Severus, she needs to go to the hospital wing."

"She will be fine under my care, Albus." Snape said with a tone of finality.

"Severus, I have warned you, you are indeed aware of the consequences."

Snape didn't give a damn about the consequences. He ignored the Headmaster and carried her out of the office.

* * *

The music was blaring but no one would even notice. Harry, Ginny, and Ron had a little too much to drink. Harry didn't know where the alcohol had come from; all he knew was that it was there and that he had drank some. Ginny was sitting on his lap, gently nibbling at his ear. Ron and Luna were in the corner kissing fiercely.

It seemed as if the whole of Hogwarts knew about this party and were making their way up to the Head's common room, but it was okay, the portrait that guarded the entrance was acting as a bouncer, allowing those whose names were on the list to come in and keeping out the unwanted classmates.

The common room was filled to the brink with students. The food that Ron arranged from the house elves kept refilling itself as partygoers celebrated the Christmas Holidays.

* * *

Of course Malfoy had heard of the party. He wanted in; maybe Hermione would finally talk to him. He sat in the Slytherin common room staring at the fire. There was a tap at the window. A large eagle owl made its way through the window but only after Malfoy had opened it. It swooped down onto the nearest table and hooted at Malfoy in recognition.

Malfoy took the large heavy package off the owl's leg. It was wrapped in brown paper.

'Early Christmas present from mum,' He thought happily. He looked down at the note that was attached and a frown came across his face. The writing on the envelope was not his mother's but his father's.

_Draco, I want you to give this to Snape as an early Christmas present. He has been asking me for it since I came back from our little trip to America last summer. I've just been too busy with the cause to give it to him myself. Since owl post won't be delivered until Christmas morning, I wanted you to give it to him as an EARLY present._

_Father_

He crumpled up the letter. He knew exactly what it was; it was a bottle of elf made wine that his father had made a fuss about when they went to Martha Vineyard last summer. He stroked his owl lovingly and stood to leave. The owl hooted and took its leave out the window.

* * *

Snape had finally reached his room avoiding students and Filch's cat. His room was filled with darkness since he didn't have time to light a fire earlier to wait his arrival. The room was unnaturally cold but he was used to it. He lit a fire in the grate and warmth instantly filled the room. He had laid Hermione on the bed. Her hair was fanned out beneath her on one of his pillows. He sighed as he conjured up restraints. He didn't want to do this but he had to.

He wanted to wake her to see if she was her old self - she must be fighting for possession over her own mind. She just had to be. He conjured up a chair and sat down. He pointed his wand down at her.

"Innervate," He whispered.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She turned to look at Snape.

"Severus Snape, we finally meet." The raspy voice called out. "Mmmm, oh how she thinks about you Severus, if you only knew how much you mean to her."

Snape couldn't believe his ears.

"She's weak, but I am not, Severus." She laughed. "You can have me any way you want."

She looked at the constraints that were wrapped around her wrists.

"Mmmm, I see the way your mind works Severus." Her eyes danced with laughter and lust. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Snape stayed quiet. He knew that this couldn't be true. He couldn't have lost her when they only started getting to know one another.

A distant ringing told him that someone had entered his office.

He got up and walked to the entrance that had slid open.

"You know she's calling for you right now, screaming your name at the top of her lungs but no one will hear her. She's weak and pathetic." The voice called out.

"Stupefy." Snape called out and her body slumped back down on the pillow.

* * *

Malfoy looked around Snape's empty office. He wasn't sure that he was going to be here. This is the same office that he had kissed Hermione, his Hermione. He sighed and shook his head.

"Malfoy?" A silky voice called out. "It's after hours, why are you out of bed?"

"My father, he wanted me to give you this as an early Christmas present." Malfoy called out giving him the package. He had rewrapped it in festive paper.

"Give your father my thanks." He replied placing it down on the desk. "Is there anything else you need?"

Malfoy wanted to tell him what had happened. He wanted to tell Snape about the plans the Dark Lord had for the both of them. He wanted to voice his concerns about Hermione and how sorry he was.

But the only thing he could do at this moment was to follow orders from his father, to just give him the present.

"Is there something bothering you?" Snape asked sitting down at the desk, his eyes piercing into his.

"No, there's nothing wrong." He lied. He kept eye contact, clearing his mind of all thought. He knew what Snape was doing but it wasn't going to work. "Well I'm going to get back to bed, have a good holiday."

Malfoy left the room before Snape could say anything else.

Severus Snape looked down at the wine. It was his favourite, of course. He took the bottle into his hands and went back to his quarters where Hermione was waiting for him.

* * *

"Wheressssss Her…. Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry was on the point of unconsciousness, he knew he had too much too drink but didn't think about it.

"She… left," He hiccupped.

His eyes began to feel heavy as his mind was finally slipping into a drunken unconsciousness.

"_You lied to him Lucius," He heard himself say. "You know how much I hate liars. You ruined everything, and now you do not deserve to live." His voice hissed menacingly._

"_Avada-"_

"_If I may interject my Lord," A voice said. _

_Harry looked up and a dumpy man stood in the center of the circle next to Lucius cowering form._

"_There is a simple remedy to this little problem." The wizard said, his hazel eyes gleaming under his hood._

"_Crucio," Harry hissed and Lucius Malfoy began to shake uncontrollably his screams echoed around the room._

_He lifted the curse._

"_You have received a reprieve," Harry spat at Lucius form._

Harry jumped up with a start. He looked around his bedroom. He could still hear the sounds of the party going on outside his door. Ginny was lying beside him waiting for him to wake up. She moved next to him and nibbled on his ear. He lifted up the sheets to see that she was completely naked. His head began throbbing painfully and his scar was hurting worse than before.

"Ginny, you're drunk." He said ignoring how excited he was getting.

"No, I'm not actually." She handed over a hangover potion. He took it gratefully and began feeling immensely better.

"I think it's time for me to see the-boy-who-lived in action, don't you think?" She climbed on top of him, her curtain of long red hair falling to one side.

* * *

Severus Snape had been watching her for the past couple of hours. He couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't do anything but watch her. His mind wandered to destroying thoughts. His head was full of questions and doubts. If only he could help her.

He poured himself a glass of the elf made wine and took a sip. The flavor exploded in his mouth and was smooth going down. He wanted to drink the hard stuff but he was afraid that Hermione would wake up, so he kept to the wine.

He knew of one way he could help her, but he wasn't sure that it was going to work. He had to remind her of the Hermione Granger he became fond of. He had the answer.

He looked to the Head Girl who was covered in sweat. He was going to have to get some clothes for her. He decided that it was time for him to visit her room. He emptied his first glass and poured a second.

* * *

He could hear the people but he was too drunk to notice how many people had come. It was getting late and Luna was getting to be a better candidate by the second. Her smile seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Her eyes that once looked vacant, looked as if she knew things that others did not. He went over to her and sat on the couch.

He had to maneuver around a couple of people to get to her before someone else did. He laughed at that thought and sat down next to her. Yes they had a full out snog fest earlier but he wanted to talk to her.

* * *

Severus made his way silently but quickly through the halls to the Head's common room. He went to the portrait, but the occupant wasn't there. He cursed the gods and waited. He knew that it was late and no one would be up at this time unless Potter had finally decided to pick up a book and study.

Soon the occupant came into the portrait. He led other occupants in a conga line.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape said angrily.

The portrait's face turned a sickly green, the occupants behind him continued on.

Snape said the password and the portrait swung open. A blast of music greeted him and almost knocked him over. He went up the stairs and laid eyes on the scene before him. There were students out of bed late, and partying nonetheless.

He put his wand to his throat.

"Students out of bed after hours," His voice bellowed over the music that was playing. Everyone turned around quickly and couldn't believe their eyes. A lot of the students then ran past him to get to the portrait.

He didn't really care about taking away house points, his favorite past time; he came here with one agenda.

The common room thinned out fast. Ron stood up angrily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Weasley, and that is none of your concern." Snape spat.

He walked over to Hermione's door and said the password and it swung open. Besides the messy bed she kept her room tidy. He walked over to her dresser and pulled out some of her clothing. It was weird going through her things. He picked a suitable outfit and left the room.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"That is none of your concern either." Snape said. He heard a moan come from the other room. "I would be more worried about what Potter is doing to your sister."

And on that note he turned onto his heel and left.

* * *

Snape nursed another glass of wine while looking at Hermione's fallen form. The curly ringlets that framed her face, her soft pink lips he couldn't wait to have again, she was looking a bit feverish, but he knew he wouldn't be able to give her anything until after it was over.

He decided one last time to try to wake her up.

"Innervate," He whispered pointing his wand at her.

She didn't move.

"Innervate," He repeated again, a little more loudly.

She didn't wake. He stood over her and checked her breathing. Then he heard a distant ringing again, someone was calling again. He walked to his office with a glass of wine in one hand and a bottle in the other.

He looked to see Draco Malfoy in his midst once more.

"Is there anything you need Draco?" Snape said impatiently.

Malfoy looked down at what he was carrying and then looked back up again.

"I was upset earlier because of the grade you gave my N.E.W.T paper."

"Can this wait for after the holidays, Draco?" He asked. "And aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir, I just wanted to talk."

Snape wasn't in the mood for talking. He didn't know what was going on with Hermione but he was going to have to find out himself.

He watched as Malfoy leave his office. He knocked back another glass of the wine while returning back to his quarters. He placed the bottle and the glass back onto his fireplace mantel and made his way to his safe.

He picked up the warm vial and exited the safe.

She was going to need his help. He wanted to try and wake her once more, to wake her out of the internal war she was facing.

"Innervate," He said loudly pointing his wand at her, but nothing happen. She was still her immobile self.

This couldn't happen to her, what was he to do without her? He picked up the wine bottle and opted to pour himself another glass. He hated the holidays. Today was his anniversary of joining the ranks of the Death Eaters. He wanted to drink himself into a stupor. His life was ending whether he wanted it to or not, he has lost Hermione, and he didn't know if she was ever going to come back to him.

He looked down at the half empty bottle of wine and threw it into the roaring fireplace. He then threw the glass in too. He was afraid, and he hated it. He was afraid of everything at this moment.

He walked over to Hermione's bedside. She was getting paler by the second. He placed one of his hands into hers. The warmth that once filled her fingers was now as cold as ice. He knew what he had to do and he didn't want to do it in the state he was in because he had never tested the potion's effect with alcohol, but he had to.

He took the warm vial out of his pocket. He tipped some of the warm, shimmering opaque liquid down his throat. He opened her mouth and tipped some into hers. He closed her mouth and placed a soft light kiss on her lips.

"I'm coming for you," He whispered.

He sunk back into his chair and let the darkness overtake him.

**

* * *

A/n: Well as stated before this is only the second part out of the third part of this chapter… I didn't expect it to be this long but an idea hit me that I refused to let die… so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter… as well as I enjoyed writing it… Thanks for all the awesome reviews… you guys are awesome…**

**Thanks again to my beta kmedh…. U ROCK**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	21. The Holidays Part III

**A/n: I know there was a lot of confusion with the last chapter… but even though it may not seem like it, everything that has happened to Hermione thus far has been foreshadowed…just go back to previous chapters and you'll see… I want to thank all my reviewers u guys rock… and I hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

The Holidays Part III**

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked into the depths of the fire once more. He couldn't believe his eyes when he received the second letter that night. He had no chance to stop it from happening. He wanted to yes, but it was already too late. He knew that no one cared for him any longer. It was sad, he knew that he was merely a puppet.

His life could have been better, but he had to ruin it. He knew that this bout of self pity would have to end. What was done was done. There's no more time to stop the Dark Lord's plans. He raised the sleeve of his robes revealing the pale skin that would soon shine with the Dark Lord's Mark.

* * *

The air was pushing on him from all sides. He staggered along, he knew that she would have to be in the vicinity of where he was. He was pulled to this spot for a reason. He kept walking his cloak hovering above the frosted grown. He was afraid to call her name. He was afraid to see the state she was in.

The darkness surrounded him, he didn't know where to go. He didn't even know if he had overshot his destination. He moved along determined to find her. He saw a faint light ahead of him growing stronger as he drew near to it. He could feel his heart swell with joy that was too strong to be his own.

He came to a clearing, his eyes try to focus on the scene before him.

There she was, it has been so long since he had seen her. So many years wasted trying to find her and here she was right in front of him.

"Severus," She whispered. Her almond shaped eyes fixed on his. "You shouldn't have come here."

He stood there transfixed at what he saw.

"How…"

"That is not important; you need to leave this place."

"Not without Hermione," He said sternly. "Lily, you must understand."

"I do understand, you love her," She said smiling. "You love her because she reminds you so much of me. You instantly fell for her. I know how you are Severus no man of your caliber falls so hard and fast for a girl. You love her."

There was silence. She was right. Hermione did remind him of Lily, but Hermione wasn't Lily. Hermione did have some of her characteristics, but Hermione wasn't Lily. Was he really in love with Hermione, he didn't know.

"How did you come to her mind?" He asked curiously. His mind filled with her last statement.

"I'm just an imprint. She's been told so much about me from Harry that all my good deeds and actions left me here." She answered.

"So you don't remember anything about me and you?" He said inching closer to her. The silvery glow that she was giving off calmed him down.

"I only know what she knows about me." She said not moving from the spot.

"So how do you know that Hermione reminds me of you?" He said still inching forward.

"She has her suspicions." She replied smiling. "She is the brightest witch of her age, or so people say."

"Where is she?" Severus said looking around.

"I can't tell you. She must do this alone, if there is any interference it can do irreversible damage."

"Lily," He said raising his voice. "WHERE IS SHE?"

She wasn't moved by his change in demeanor. He had to get to her, he just had to. The cold wind slapped his face, his hands were freezing, and he wasn't leaving without her. That's when he heard it. He heard a cry out for help, it was soft and faint but he heard it.

"SEVERUS," Lily yelled but he didn't hear her. He walked right through her and she disappeared into a slivery mist. He ran to where he had heard the sounds. His footsteps slapped the ground as he ran, his robes billowed behind him.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled. He was vaguely aware of the glow of the silvery people as he ran.

That is when he had seen her. She was kneeling on the ground. Her clothes were badly torn, there were branches and leaves scattered throughout her wild and tangled hair.

"HERMIONE!" He bellowed once more. She turned to him a smile crossed her lips, her eyes rolled and she slowly fell forward on to the cold hard earth.

* * *

Ron banged on the Head Boy's door. He kept banging on it until his fist stung and blood trickled down from his knuckles.

"Ronald, don't do that." Luna cooed slightly. "At least it's with Harry and not somebody else."

"Luna, you don't understand, that's my little sister." Ron said staring at the door.

He gave it one more loud wack before he joined Luna on the couch. He surveyed the damage around the common room. There was garbage everywhere. Food littered the floor and the couches. Some of the chairs were overturned and ripped. Ron knew that the house elves would have a field day. Ron sighed and focused his attention to Luna.

"Ronald you bleeding," She said taking her hand in his.

Her soft delicate hands felt warm on his. She conjured up a damp cloth and blotted the cuts that bled slowly. He took in her delicate features from her long blonde hair which was now crimped in some ridiculous style for the occasion, to her fair skin that had a pink twinge from the alcohol.

"Luna," He said softly.

"It's ok Ronald," She said examining his hand. "It's ok, you're still in love with her. I understand."

"It's not that," He replied smiling moving his hand from hers. She looked up at him with her wide bright eyes. "Thank you."

He stroked her cheek with his uninjured hand. He cupped her chin and placed a kiss softly on her lips.

* * *

"HERMIONE?" He yelled looking at her fallen form. He ran over to her. It felt like it took him ages to get over there.

He rolled her body over and checked for a pulse, anything to show some sign of life. After he called her name what seemed like a million times she began to stir.

"Hermione?"

He looked down at her. Her clothes were damp with sweat. Her hands were scratched and scarred.

"Professor Snape?" She questioned softly. "Is it ok if I call you Severus?"

Snape smiled. "Of course," He replied in the same soft tone.

A maniacal laughter ranged in the air.

"I don't know how much longer I can hang on, Severus." A weak smile crossed her face.

"Don't say that," He whispered.

"She is coming for me now," Her body began to shake uncontrollably, her eyes rolled into her head.

Snape held on to her, he wanted to stop this. He wanted to stop her body from shaking, to save her from herself, to be the hero.

"Severus has decided to join the fun." The voice ranged out. "Oh Severus."

He cradled her in his arms even tighter.

"Leave him alone," She said softly.

Snape could feel his whole body go rigid. He could feel the warmth leaving his body. He still held her in his arms. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He looked down at Hermione and she looked past him, her eyes wide

"You came here for me, not him," She said in the same tone.

Snape looked behind him and was instantly thrown back away from Hermione. His back slid across the ground as he moaned out in pain. The figured appeared right next to him. It was a shadow of Hermione, there were no defining features but the bright flaming eyes.

"There's something different about you Severus," The figured whispered in his ear. "Something dark and evil that lies within you just ready to come out."

"Leave him alone!" Hermione screamed.

"Yes," the voice whispered. "Something different, something attractive, something… intoxicating"

Snape looked up at the star-less sky. He could feel his lungs struggle to take in air as his heart slowed. His hair was hard and plastered to his head. His breathing was irregular and shallow.

"Yessss," the voice hissed, "Something different."

The shadow and touched his face. His face began to burn under its pressure. The searing hot pain took his mind off of his limp rigid form. He tried not to wince in the pain.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Hermione bellowed.

The shadow turned and looked away from Snape. There was Hermione standing looking at her shadowy counterpart.

"Seems like Hermione has grown a backbone," The voice said.

Hermione's eyes glowed bright silver. Her hair fanned out behind her. "GET HER!" She screamed in a voice not her own. Thousands of silvery figures charged the anti-Hermione. The anti-Hermione tried to disappear but it was overcome by these silvery figures. Snape watched in amazement as they followed Hermione's command and attacked. The imprints tour away at the soul of the anti-Hermione. He could hear her screams of anguish as they picked her apart.

While the shadowy figures attacked Hermione walked slowly over to him. He could feel his lungs fill with cold crisp air. His heart pounded fast in his chest as it pumped warm blood to every part of his body. His breath caught in his throat as he gasped for air.

Hermione finally reached him. Her eyes returned to her natural color and she laid down next to him. He could see Lily standing near by looking at the both of them.

"We did it," She whispered smiling.

"No, you did it." He replied.

He knew then that he loved her. He couldn't explain it with reasoning or elaboration. He knew that he just couldn't be apart from her. He grabbed her hand, it felt soft and warm in his.

"I love you," She said in the same tone. She moved closer to him

He just laid there. He didn't know if he could say it, not just yet. He knew if he threw the words in the air that he would regret it. He wanted to wait, he wanted to be sure of it. He could tell that she was waiting for him to say it back. He laid there in the uncomfortable silence. She broke the silence by placing her lips softly on his.

He soon felt the familiar darkness come over him.

* * *

Hermione could feel herself stirring. Her limbs were heavy with fatigue and her clothes were damp with sweat. Her heavy eyelids opened to the dim lighting of the fireplace. She was in a room she didn't recognize as her own. It took her a couple moments to realize where she was. She looked to Snape who was silently watching her.

She felt a sharp pain in her wrist and looked down to see what was causing the problem. She looked at her bound wrists. The ropes were pinching her skin.

"Hermione?" He said softly.

His hair was disheveled as though he ran his hand through it countless times.

"Severus?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

She was aware of everything hurting. He throat was raw and scratchy, her chest hurt with every intake of breath, and her limbs felt rubbery and numb.

With the flick of his wand the ropes disappeared into thin air. He flicked his wand once more and a tray of water and hot soup appeared on the nightstand next to her. She took the water and dranked it slowly.

He smiled. "I'm glad your back."

The remembrance of what she said popped into her head. The silence that filled the room was thick with tension.

"What hurts, are you bleeding?" He asked.

"Everything hurts," She replied. She took the hot soup from off the tray and began eating it slowly. Her eyes lingered on his but he shifted them away from her.

"I'm going to get something for that, just sit tight." He said backing out of the room.

Hermione lied there with her thoughts. Maybe it was too soon, maybe he didn't love her like she thought he did. She could feel her own heart breaking at these thoughts. What if he really didn't love her? Who was she to turn to now? Could he really ever love anyone? Her throat felt immensely better after eating the soup.

He came bustling back in with another tray filled with potions.

"You're going to have to take all of these." He said looking down at her. "Most of these will temporarily stop the pain. What you really need is rest."

"So that means I'm staying here?"

"Yes, for the time being." She moved over so that he could sit down next to her.

She began taking all of the potions.

"So why do you want me to stay here? Why not the hospital wing?" She said after a relatively thick and nasty potion.

"Well, I want to keep an eye on you." He replied handing over the next one.

There was silence as he handed over the next couple of potions.

"I can draw a bath for you if you want. I have a new potion that I want to try out."

"What kind of potion?" Hermione asked. She could feel herself getting better with each potion.

"It's something that I just put together," He replied his black eyes on hers. "It's a type of muscle relaxant. It should also help with the pain. I put it in ordinary bubble bath, so you don't have to drink it."

"That's great." Hermione took the next potion and sat up gingerly in bed. "But, I didn't bring any clothes."

"I got some for you, but I don't think I brought any night time things in my haste. I have some old things you could wear." He said handing over another potion.

"Alright," she replied.

Hermione could feel warmth spread through her like a warm breeze as she took the last potion. With another flick of his wand the potions disappeared, he also cleaned up her soup. Their conversation seemed a bit forced on Hermione's end. She didn't know what to say.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Around three o'clock." He said.

He went to the door that led off to the side of his bedroom. Soon she could hear the water running.

* * *

Snape tested the running jets to make sure that they weren't too hot. He poured in the modified bubble bath and waited as his favorite scent filled the air of the bathroom. The large tub soon filled with bubbles and hot water.

He didn't know what to think. Those three little words rebounded back in forth in his mind. Did he love her? He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid the question for long because she would soon say it again. He knew if he did love her, he wouldn't have to question whether or not he did.

He conjured up a towel and some of his old clothes. He turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway, her wand in hand looking around the large bathroom.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel a lot better thanks," She looked at the huge tub. "I'll only be a minute."

He walked to the door to leave but Hermione stopped him by grabbing his shirt. She placed her lips on top of his. Her lips felt warm on top of his. She pulled him closer into her running her hands in his hair. Their tongues danced as the steam from the bath warmed their faces. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"For what?" He head himself say. He tried to catch his breath.

"For saving me." She smiled. She kissed him again and then kicked him out of the bathroom.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sweat covered face masked his own tears as he came to his climax. Her own screams echoed around his room. She clawed at his back and pulled his hair as he shuddered inside her. He didn't know what made the tears fall. Perhaps he knew that his life was over. The choices he would make now wouldn't matter any longer. He rolled off of her and turned away from her.

She tried to nibble on his ear but he pushed her away from him. He knew then that he had sanked to a new low.

* * *

Hermione's muscles relaxed instantly. The pain that once filled her body was now just a dull ache. She dipped her head back into the soothing warmth. She lathered up her body and washed the tiredness from her body. She was beginning to feel like the old Hermione. After another ten minutes she reluctantly got out of the large tub and dried her hair with her wand.

She looked through the clothes he had put out for her. She put on the pants and the button down shirt. The pants were a little too big and she knew the spell to shrink them to fit, but she decided against it. She just put on the white button down shirt. It fell below her waist. She soon made her way out of the bathroom, carrying the extra clothes with her.

She smelled the shirt and it smelled just like him which made her relax even more. He wasn't in the bedroom when she returned. She placed the clothes back into his wardrobe. She could hear him come up behind her. She turned around and there he was wearing pajama pants with no shirt. She looked in awe. She had never seen him with his shirt off. He didn't have a hard build like Draco Malfoy but he wasn't round either.

He drunk her in with his eyes looking from her bare legs to her breasts to her lips back to her eyes.

"The pants didn't fit?" He said smiling.

"No, they didn't" She replied.

He put a hand to her waist and kissed her neck.

"As much as I want you, I can't have you, not now." He said.

Hermione pouted her lower lip.

"Only because," He continued. "Your body is more tired than you think."

His hand roamed from her waist to the bottom of his shirt and underneath. His hand roamed over her bare bottom. He looked at her in surprise.

"I guess the underwear didn't fit either." He smiled.

She smiled and moved away from him towards the bed. He stood motionless on the spot.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked.

Hermione knew that he wasn't going to, but she could tease him. She knew that when he made up his mind, he made up his mind.

"I… can't," He said. She knew he was struggling with himself with that answer. "Just go to bed and relax. I'll be out in the study, call me if you need me."

"Alright," She replied getting underneath the covers.

Snape paced the floor of his study, his mind was on the delicate skin he had just touched. He wanted her and oh how she teased him. He couldn't take it any longer. The way his shirt fell onto her body, to her bushy but curly ringlets. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fight it any longer. He turned one of the couches into a bed.

"Merry Christmas," He said to no one in particular.

* * *

Hermione let the warmth of his covers surround her. She fell asleep almost instantly. But as quickly as that sleep had came she had woke up in pain. She cried out, it was worse than before. Her limbs felt like they were on fire. She called out for Snape. He appeared to her almost instantly with the various potions.

"Right on time," He said in a voice filled with sleep.

Hermione began taking all the potions again. Snape gave them to her in silence, fighting his own sleep deprivation.

"I think I would be better in the hospital wing, I mean, I don't want you to go through all of this trouble." Hermione said taking the next potion from him.

"It's no trouble at all." He replied.

They sat in silence. Hermione drunk one potion right after the other. The silence only filled her head with more un-answered questions. She had to say something.

"Did you love her?" She asked barely audible.

He paused while reaching for another potion.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Did you love her?"

He was silent once more. He handed over the last potion. His eyes were glazed over and his eyes became darker than normal.

"You know what, just forget it." She said after drinking the last potion. She let her head fall softly back onto the pillow.

She didn't know what to think anymore. She was open with him, she really didn't know what he was afraid of, but she wasn't going to force it out of him either.

He took the last potion without looking at her and flicked his wand making the potions disappear. She closed her eyes expecting him to leave, but he walked around the bed. The mattress groaned under his weight as he put himself under the covers. Hermione turned to him, her eyes opened wide. His eyes caught her own.

"Yes, I was in love with Lily." He whispered. "We were actually both very in love."

"She loved you too?" Hermione asked. She could feel the closeness of his body even though they weren't touching. It was comforting all the same.

"Yes," He replied. "We got together sixth year, secretly of course. I didn't want anyone knowing that we were together only because of our respective houses. I respected her beauty and intellect and she respected my knowledge and self-consciousness.

"She of course was the only nice and kind person that I have ever met. Potter did the job of ruining my reputation and turning the whole school against me, he even turned some of my fellow Slytherins against me. In school I was a quiet boy, didn't like to talk to anyone, kept to myself mostly."

He took a deep steadying breath.

"It wasn't until we worked together in potions that she even took notice of me. She was curious as to how I knew certain tricks to different ingredients. I gave her a few tips. She didn't know that I had a huge liking for her, all the boys did, even Slytherins liked her. After working together we would acknowledge each other in the corridors, nothing big.

"It wasn't until one night right before Christmas holidays that we actually had the pleasure of exchanging conversation. I was in the library getting some books for reading over the holidays. I had planned to stay in my room and just read until the holidays were over. I guess she was doing the same because we held up Madame Pince after closing and she grew quiet angry with us."

Hermione had to laugh because she had done that on numerous occasions. He smiled back at her.

"I had decided then that since no one was around that I would try my luck. I helped carry some of her books and I walked her back to the Fat Lady. We talked mostly about school work. I nearly tripped over myself three times because I was paying more attention to her than walking. When we reached the Fat Lady, I asked her if she was staying over for the holidays and she said that she was, and I told her that I would see her around because I was staying, and that is how it started. Over the holidays we became more comfortable with one another. We used to just go outside in the bitter cold and read under the tree while watching the giant squid poke it's head up from time to time out of the black lake. If it was too cold we would find an empty classroom and talk for hours. As soon as the holidays were over we went our separate ways. We would send little notes to each other, but we wouldn't have chances to meet because of her prefect duties so we grew apart a little. It wasn't until spring holidays that we got a chance to see one another again. By then I already had the concept of the potion written down on paper."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted. "You worked with her on _the_ potion."

"Yes," He continued, "The sole purpose of the potion is to go somewhere without really going anywhere. It was then that I could tell her that I really liked her. I really loved the time that we spent together. This night she kissed me and I knew that I needed to make this potion a reality. We really couldn't go on like this. Potter and Black would harass me to no end if they knew that Lily and I was an item, even more so since everyone knew that Potter had this thing for her.

"Those days we would meet in empty classrooms and just spend time together. It took a long time to collect the ingredients, since some weren't even common in this area. I didn't start brewing the potion until the end of summer holidays. Even over the holidays we would send letters to one another, counting down the days until we would see one another again.

"When we got back to school we started spending more and more time together. She soon decided not to care about what everyone else would say about us. You would find us talking in the corridors, sitting down next to each other in our advanced N.E.W.T. classes. The potion was almost completed when things began getting weird. I don't know what happened. Something must of happened because she wouldn't reply to the notes I would send her, she didn't meet me down at the library to study together, she wouldn't even sit next to me in class any longer. The potion was completed as is. The potion that you and I have taken in the past isn't the completed potion. I of course had to modify it to minimize the side-effects, but she was supposed to add a time-stopping mechanism to it, so it was as if no time would pass while we were under the potion's influence.

Hermione soon felt his hand grab for hers. He paused.

"On Christmas eve I found out that she had left me for Potter, and on this night I became a servant to the Dark Lord."

Hermione couldn't hide her reaction. She was shocked but that was followed by sadness and then guilt. She was saddened at the fact that Lily would just drop Severus like a bad habit. She felt guilty because she just had to know what happened between the two of them.

"I confronted her," Severus continued. "I just had to. I had told her that I loved her that she couldn't do this, but my words fell on deaf ears. I got a letter many weeks later with her saying that she loved me too at one point. That's all that it said. There was no explanation for her actions, and that was the end of it. A couple of years after we graduated, I saw in the prophet that she got married to Potter."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"Don't be," He replied kissing her nose. "That was then, this is now."

"Well what if I told you, that I wanted you," Hermione heard herself blurt out.

She didn't even know where that had come from. Maybe it was his story, maybe it was the fact that he could indeed love someone, but was just afraid of getting his heart broken again. He looked taken aback.

"Hermione, we can't, not now," He said his eyes wide with lust and shock.

Hermione moved in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I want you right now." She said not removing her eyes from his. "Right now."

He moved into kiss her this time, taking her fully into his mouth. She took the hand that was in hers and put it between her legs. He moaned softly in her mouth as his fingers came into contact with her folds. He broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked. His fingers were delicately massaging her.

"Yes," She moaned.

**A/n: I had to end it here… I really did. I really wanted to have this finished by now but a huge case of writer's block prevented me from completing. It was sooo hard I would sit and look at my comp for hours on end. I know how it's going to end and I plan every chapter but I just couldn't write. You will see that this chapter is below my normal standard, but I really don't feel like doing a rewrite. The ending which I just finished isn't as bad as the middle. I just hope you guys like it. Have a happy new year everyone. My beta is over seas now and won't be back for a while so please excuse the horrendous mistakes. I can never check my own writing. Thanks for the awesome reviews!!! You guys ROCK**

**P.S. My break is going well just caught up on all my sleep, but I'm returning Tuesday to go back to my old job working at the bookstore. But I will def be writing until classes start which isn't until the second week of jan. expect a chapter up before then… byes…**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	22. Of Snakes and Slytherin

**A/n: Happy New Year everyone. I thought I would be done by now, but I guess not…sorry for the cliffie but I was tired of writing that chapter and I wanted to end on a good note. **

**P.S. Don't own anything but a new gameboy advanced (I love videogames), and awesome books for B&N… oh yea and the plot**.

**

* * *

Of Snakes and Slytherin**

* * *

Hermione's lips captured his once more, but this time it was different. Her stomach filled with rampant butterflies and her lips tingled from the pressure of his. She was really going to do this. His slowly trailed kisses up her jaw line and then sucked gently on her ear. She could hear herself giggle and moan. The shock waves were reverberating throughout her body as he slowly made his way down her neck.

His tender lips set her nerve ending on fire. He moved slowly downward unbuttoning her shirt. Her breathing became ragged and hurried. She sat up so he could take the shirt off of her. Hermione was getting dizzy with each potent kiss. His hands were like magnets to her soft delicate skin. He was whispering something to her but she could barely hear him from the roar in her ears. She let out a low moan as his fingers caressed her nipples. Her back arched into him. He took her nipple into his mouth. Another moan escaped from her lips as he teased her with his tongue. Hermione could feel the wetness between her legs. Her body was shivering with anticipation.

He moved further and further down her body making a pathway with his tongue and followed it with a trail of kisses. He reached her belly button and dipped his tongue into it's center which arched Hermione's back even more. She grabbed his hair and pulled him back up so that her lips could meet his.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked breathlessly.

Hermione replied by giving him a long kiss. He broke this kiss and got up off the bed. He took off his pajama bottoms. Hermione's eyes tried to focus on him in the dim fire light. Was she ready to do this. She realized that this was officially her first time. He got back into bed with her. He kissed her more wildly this time, his lips filled with passion and a need to satisfy his hunger.

His fingers found her delicate folds one more. This time she let out a loud moan. He smiled at her. She could feel the wetness between her legs and his hand. He nibbled on her neck as he gently rubbed her. Hermione threw her head back against his pillow. Her eyes closed tightly as she throbbed against him. He slid a finger inside her and she tensed up, she moaned louder. He moved it in and out slowly making Hermione shake with even more pleasure.

After she called out his name countless times he finally seemed satisfied. He moved back up and captured his lips once again. He broke the kiss and placed his body on top of hers. He positioned himself over her entrance and slowly made his way in. Hermione loved the friction between the two of them. She moaned and clutched the bed sheet until he was in. Her eyes were tightly closed. She waited for him to begin, but nothing happened. She could feel his breath on her face, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes.

"There she is," He whispered. "I want you to be here with me."

Hermione felt herself nod. He kissed her again but this time he kept his eyes opened. His eyes sparked as if electrified. He began to slowly thrust, keeping his black eyes on hers. The friction that their bodies made caused Hermione to moan loudly. She gripped his hair as he continued. Her head was spinning uncontrollably, the only focus that she had was his eyes. They kept their intensity, kept her grounded. He bit her neck playfully. She could feel herself coming to her climax. She began moaning his name louder; her hands were clawing at his back. The scent of both of them filled her nose. She tried to hold herself a little more but she couldn't any longer. She came to her climax hard. She shook uncontrollably under him.

* * *

Snape looked at her. Her face was glistening with sweat as he continued on. He began moving faster. He wanted to make sure that he had taken care of her first before he found his own sexual gratification. Her head was thrashing on the pillow as he moved in and out of her. She clawed at his back. He could feel himself move faster at the combination of pain and pleasure. Her hazel eyes sparkled as if they were on fire. He could see something dark pass over them, but it was only instantly. She was still moaning his name softly.

He kissed her neck as he moved harder and faster.

* * *

Hermione could feel herself coming to a climax once more. She broke her eye contact for just a second. Something weird was happening. The serpents that were intriculately placed on his bedposts began moving. She knew that she was hallucinating, a side effect of the potions. She turned her eyes back to his as the snakes moved under the bedcovers to their entwined bodies.

* * *

He was grunting on top of her. She took no notice of the snakes because she was about to climax once more. She screamed out his name as her body convulsed once more under his. Soon he shuddered inside her calling out her name as his warm seed filled her insides.

They both laid there panting.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione said smiling.

"Yes," Snape said smiling. "Happy Christmas."

He rolled off of her softly. She turned around exposing her bare back to him. He took a finger and gently traced her back.

"Hermione, may I ask you something?" He said softly.

"Yes,"

"I just wanted to know," He said not removing his finger, "Who gave you your eyes?"

Hermione laughed softly. Snape didn't even know why he was asking this question. He knew she was falling asleep. It was just that her eyes seemed so familiar to him.

"My Father, everyone on my father's side has these same eyes." She replied heavily, sleep apparent in her voice.

He pulled her into him, spooning her. His body warmed hers, and her's did the same. He kissed her neck softly. Her hands fell softly ontop of his that encircled her waist. Here they laid in silence. Hermione's breaths had become slow and even, tantalizing him into sleep. He liked this, they fit together, they worked.

"Hermione," He barely whispered. She didn't stir from her position. "I love you."

Little did he know that Hermione had heard these words before she dropped off into her slumber.

* * *

On Christmas day Hermione and Snape stayed in. They shared a very intimate Christmas. The snow fell lightly on the ground when they exchanged gifts. She watched as he opened her gift. He ripped off the paper as if he was a boy of seven getting his first real bicycle. She laughed at his haste.

"It's not going anywhere," Hermione said smiling.

He opened the white box which contained his gift. His eyes widened with shock.

"Where did you find these?" He asked excited.

"I made them," Hermione replied.

He held one up to the air. It was a hard crystal vial that gleamed in the candle light.

"They're spill proof, shatter proof, spell proof and heat resistant. You can also blast it with your wand at a specific temperature and it will always stay that temperature without having to store it. They also have a security mechanism, they can only be touched by the ones who have access." Hermione said.

He turned the crystal vial upside down. In neat tiny calligraphy it said "Property of Severus Snape".

"Hermione, these are wonderful."

"Well I thought they might come in handy seeing how you invented a wonderful potion that you want to keep safe." She replied.

She smiled.

"Now go on, open your present." He put the box carefully on the floor.

Hermione didn't know what to expect from him. This was indeed going to be a surprise.

"You didn't have to get me anything," She said smiling unwrapping the present carefully.

"You didn't have to get me anything either," He replied.

She folded up the wrapping paper, much to Snape's impatience. She then opened the small velvet box. Her mouth opened wide in awe. She looked down at the gleaming gold necklace. The chain was made of small gold links which held a small pendant in the middle. The pendant contained a great gold lion who roared at her approval. She turned it over to read it's engraving. _"To my little lioness"_

"It's beautiful," She said happily. She took it out of the box. "Can you put it on for me?"

He took the necklace from her. He put it delicately around her neck, taking in her smell. After he clasped the necklace around her, he kissed the nape of her neck softly.

"I have another present for you," She whispered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just give me a moment to prepare it." She said getting up and walking towards the bedroom.

* * *

Snape watched as she left. Did he dare tell her now how much he cared for her. There was no fear of rejection since she had already expressed these feelings for him. He cleaned up the mess they had made with his wand. Seeing her face light up the way she did confirmed it. He only wanted to make her happy, that is all he wanted to do.

He heard Hermione clear her throat. He turned around to see the sight before him. He smiled, this had to be his favorite Christmas present.

"What is this?" He said smiling.

"You're last Christmas present." She replied smiling.

There he was looking at the woman he loved, wrapped up in wrapping paper, ribbon, and bows. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She could barely move from all the crinkling of the paper.

"Why don't you come and unwrap me?" She said grinning.

"Happy Christmas to me," Snape replied. He got up and chased her into the bedroom.

* * *

Harry looked down at the presents he received. His scar had been bothering him for the past couple of days, but he didn't know why. His mind then thought of the prophecy that Hermione had told him. He knew that it was damn near impossible for Hermione to leave these castle walls, let alone be the carrier of the Dark Lord's heir.

He knew that something wasn't right, that a piece of the puzzle was missing. He looked to Ron and Ginny who stayed over. They were in the common room opening presents.

"So what's going on between you and Luna?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Please don't talk," Ron replied with a hand to his head. "I'm hung over."

"If you promise to talk about Luna, I'll give you the hang over remedy that I gave Harry." She said smiling.

"Fine," He replied. He took the vial from her and drunk it.

Harry ignored the tinge of his own scar to hear his friend's story.

"Nothing really happened." Ron said. "I just realized how much I liked her, that is all."

"That's all?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"That's all, and if you're implying what I think you're implying then your wrong. I don't even want to know what you and Harry did last night." He said picking up another present.

"Well Ron, when a man and a woman love one another…"

"Stop it Ginny!" Ron replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry said suddenly.

He realized that he haven't seen since before the party.

"She spent the night at Snape's." Ron said.

"She's alright?" Harry asked suddenly.

"She should be," Ron said.

Harry touched his fingers on his burning scar. If it got any worse he was going to have to see Dumbledore.

* * *

Severus Snape watched her chest rise and fall. Her hair was wild and untamed. She had a slight smile on her face as if she was having a good dream. It was Boxing Day. He would have one more day with the Head Girl before she was taken up in the whirlwind of preparing for N.E.W.T.s which he knew she would do well on.

He heard a tap at his window. There was an eagle owl peering in the window. He put his slippers on and shuffled to the window to let the owl in. He reached for the letter but the owl hooted and leaped into the room. He put the letter next to Hermione then took his leave out of the window.

He didn't bother to look at the letter, he got back into bed. He kissed her warm soft neck and wrapped his arms around her. Maybe he should wake her up and tell her now. He knew that he could always wake up with her in his arms. It just felt right. He smiled and kissed her neck again. That's when he noticed it. He was surprised he hadn't seen it before. Where her three tiny freckles had been, behind her ear, now had a small triangle in it's spot.

Intrigued, he looked down at it in placed a finger on it. The lines wiggled and he nearly jumped back. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't know why it was there. He knew he had seen something like it years ago when he was at Merlin Wizarding University, but he had no idea where. He knew he had read about it in passing.

He got out of bed and placed his slippers on once again and heady straight for the study.

* * *

Hermione woke up to see that she was alone. She looked to see a letter addressed to her, she read it. She got up and wrapped one of the blankets around her naked body. She went to the only place that Severus could be.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

She looked at his surroundings. There were books piled everywhere, some opened some yet to be opened, and some thrown out of frustration.

"Good morning," he replied. "Why don't you go to sleep, I'll be back to join you shortly."

"Don't even bother, I have to go to work." She replied sighing.

"It's Boxing Day," He said putting down yet another book.

"Yes, I know, but she needs my help to get ready for the rush tomorrow. People will want to use their magical vouchers and to return and exchange books." She replied walking over to him. "I am only going to be there for a few hours. Don't fret."

She picked up a book and looked at its title. _Magical Markings Throughout History._

"What are you researching?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular," He replied.

She went and sat down on his lap.

"I should be back around mid afternoon. I am only staying a half a day." She said. She ran a hair through his hair.

She kissed him full on the lips.

"Alright," He replied. "But I know your going to want to go back to your room."

"Don't worry about that now," She said smiling. "What you should worry about is whether or not you want to join me in a bath."

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked down at his breakfast in disgust. After the past couple of days he didn't even know how he could live with himself. He had slept with Pansy Parkinson, not out of lust out of hatred and anger for himself. He drew her blood until he was satisfied. He made her scream out of pain, and yet she was enjoying it. He tasted her blood and it didn't satisfy him at all, it just made him crave the Head Girl's blood even more.

He picked up another piece of bacon and placed it in his mouth barely tasting it. He didn't want to feel like this. He didn't want to feel the guilt any longer. He thought he could live like this, but he knew he couldn't. He was going to have to tell Dumbledore.

He looked to the staff table to see Dumbledore conversing with McGonagall. He was going to have to tell him. He knew his life was on the line, but he was going to have to let him know. He didn't care if he became a traitor. His mind was now made up.

* * *

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall with a smile on her face. She was very pleased with herself, She had been shagged thoroughly for the first time in her life. The first couple of times with Snape was good, he was being gentle on her behalf . But after being with him in the bath her body vibrated with the remembrance of his touches. His passion and animalistic rawness made her stop and take a deep breath. The chills were still going down her back.

Although she had indeed been shagged by the potions masters one thing was left on her mind. He did love her, she had heard him say it, but why hadn't he told her when he thought she was conscious? She knew she would hear it, she knew that he was afraid of getting hurt again.

She walked into the Great Hall and spotted Ginny. She went and sat down next to her.

"Sorry if I hadn't been around in awhile," She said picking up some toast.

"What are you so happy about?" Ginny asked smiling.

She looked at Hermione then a look of dawning crossed over her face.

"You didn't!" She whispered loudly.

"Three times," Hermione replied smiling. "And let's just say, my body is still shaking from the aftermath."

Ginny let out a loud giggle. "Tell me all about it."

"I wish I could, but I'm in a bit of a rush. I have to go to work today. He made me late."

And right on cue, Severus Snape entered the Great Hall and went directly to the staff table. He didn't dare look at the Head Girl now. Hermione looked at the rest of the staff table, there was Dumbledore looking at her in shock and awe. As if he was surprised to see her.

"You have to go to work?" Ginny asked.

"Only for a bit, I'll be back before dinner, then I have to draw up study schedules for Ron and Harry and for myself. I need to plan for N.E.W.T.s."

Hermione glanced up at the staff table once more.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked slowly up to the Headmaster's office. His stomach twisted into knots as he made his way to the stone griffin guarding it. It was now or never. The moving staircase turned making his heart beat faster and stomach bubble up with butterflies.

He knocked on the large door.

"Enter," the headmaster called out.

* * *

Hermione didn't realize how tired her body was until she went inside Vance's. Severus told her to take it easy today, to use her wand as much as possible, and not to lift anything heavy. They were supposed to be closed today but Hermione had to ready the store for the rush tomorrow. She began unpacking the boxes.

The store felt unnaturally quiet. She gripped her wand tighter. After unpacking all the orders she had to go fill out the paper work on them. She went into the back and began separating the orders. Shortly after she heard a tinkle of the bell.

That was weird because she knew that she had locked the door behind her.

"We're closed," Hermione yelled.

She waited for a couple of minutes but she didn't hear the tinkle of the bell again. She grabbed her wand and walked out of the back. She looked at the customer with wide eyes.

"You!" She screamed.

"Put down your wand and no one will get hurt." A familiar voice said.

**

* * *

A/n: It took me forever to write this chappie, not because of my brain, oh no, my body decided to get bronchitis. But here's the new chappie. I wanted to post before I started up classes again, which I start on Tuesday. I hope everyone had a good holiday. I'm looking at the ending from a couple of angles now. I know how I want it to end but I was thinking about posting alternative endings as well. By my calculations I think I have 2-3 more chapters left. Expect another chapter within the next week, hopefully. Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock**

**P.S. Thanks for being so patient. As of now I am now accepting ideas for a new story. I have a couple ideas that I've been playing around with, but I would really like to co-write a story. **

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	23. My Little Bobbit

**A/n: Over 300 reviews!!!! Yippie!!! Thanks guys you guys ROCK… I really couldn't stop writing after posting the last chappie… **

**P.S. Don't own nething except a physics, physiological psych, and animal histology textbooks… oh yea and the plot…**

**

* * *

My Little Bobbit**

* * *

"Can we please take another break," Snape heard himself say.

"No, she must continue," The balding wizard replied.

"You already have your evidence, you have enough to convict me." He said in anger.

He looked to the Head Girl who was sitting subdued in her seat.

"She needs her rest," He said.

Hermione looked out the window once again. The thunderstorm was dwindling as the time crawled slowly by.

"Do you want to continue Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked to the Headmaster. She knew that she was going to have to tell this story to him anyways.

"Yes," She heard herself say.

"Can I have a word with her first," Snape called out.

"With the charges against you, do you think we will let you spend time alone with the head girl?" The balding wizard said.

"Like I have told you before," Snape started with his silky voice, "You have your evidence, what I do now shouldn't matter."

He stood up and beckoned the head girl to follow him outside the office.

"You don't have to do this," He whispered.

"But I want to," She whispered. "Dumbledore is going to want to hear the rest of it anyways."

He moved in closer to her and grazed his lips across hers.

"But what about you, I mean what about your job?" Hermione asked.

"Well since I am completely guilty and completely useless to both sides of the cause, I think it's time for a change of scenery." He replied smiling.

"Alright," She said. He took his hand in hers. "Let's finish this."

They both let go of one another and made their way back into the office. Hermione took her seat once more.

"If you may continue Miss Granger," The witch said sweetly.

* * *

"Long time, no see bobbit," the voice said to her.

Hermione kept a steady grip on her wand.

"What are you doing here?" She said angrily.

"I am here to collect," He replied smiling at her. "Or have you forgotten all of our good times together."

She looked into the eyes that were so much like her own.

"Stay away from me," She forced out. She even noticed that her voice was a lot stronger.

"All I want to do is talk…"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted.

He easily deflected the spell. There was only the counter between them.

"Don't be foolish bobbit," He sneered. His eyes were bulging. "Let the adults do the magic."

* * *

Severus Snape paced his office back and forth. Books were strewn everywhere, his hair was ruffled from running his hand so many times through it. He knew that something was missing. Where had he seen that mark before. He sat down in one of the plush arm chairs.

He thoughts returned to Hermione's once more. Her face swam in front of his, her hazel eyes gleaming with excitement.

"_I just wanted to know," He said not removing his finger, "Who gave you your eyes?"_

"_My Father, everyone on my father's side has these same eyes."_

He face dawned with shocking revelation. He jumped out of the chair.

He had to go see the Headmaster now.

* * *

Hermione stood her ground.

"I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet," She said eyeing his wand. "What do you want?"

Hermione was surprised at how shockingly calm she had become. Her blood was boiling in her veins from anger and hatred and her heart was pounding out of her chest, but on the surface she was calm, cool, and collected.

Thick tension filled the air as the seconds slowly crept on.

"You know, I am surprised you're here. I didn't think Dumbledore would let you out of your cage."

Hermione gripped her wand tighter.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked panic rising in her own throat.

"For an all powerful being, I'd have to say you ask the dumbest questions." He said sneering.

Hermione's grip nearly slipped. She steadied herself. How did he know? How did he know about the prophecy?

"Shocked I see," His sneer grew wider. "You didn't think your dear old uncle knew about the prophecy did you?"

His maniacal laughter echoed off the walls of the bookstore.

"You silly, silly, girl," He leered. "Just like your parents, so oblivious to everything."

"What do my parents have to do with this?" Hermione said quietly.

He stopped smiling almost instantly. He almost looked frightened. She was taken back by this sudden change in demeanor.

"What do my parents have to do with this!" She bellowed.

"Everything, bobbit, everything!" He replied regaining his usual demeanor. "You didn't think their deaths were mere suicides, coincidences maybe, but not suicides."

Hermione's wand hand was shaking. Before she could process this information, he had begun talking again.

"I've wanted you for a long time," He said stepping closer to her. "I've seen your pictures that your parents sent every year. You were getting more and more beautiful in each and every one of them. My business was failing and I knew that your virgin blood would attract high paying customers. A virgin mudblood, who was beautiful but forbidden."

He took a couple more steps towards her. Hermione could barely breathe.

"But I of course, had to take the first bite." He said softly.

He was still inching near her. She didn't move from her spot.

"The Imperius curse is a wonderful thing to unsuspecting muggles." He continued. "Never knew what hit them, your mum and dad."

"You… you KILLED THEM!" She shouted.

"Didn't you think it was weird when you mum placed another setting at the dinner table, even after your Dad died? It wasn't grief… no, she was fighting it."

Hermione was taking even deeper breaths.

"I had to do what was necessary to get to you my little bobbit. I knew you would be in high demand for the likes of Lucius Malfoy and all the other death eaters. As you can see I have earned my keep, and I have earned my position in the Dark Lord's inner circle." He said smiling. "I had to kill, and your parents were my first victims."

He took a hold of her wand hand and stripped the wand from her. Tears fell silently down her face.

* * *

Severus Snape ran the length of the corridor. The sound of his feet slapping the ground echoed off the stone walls. He remembered, he knew who that dumpy little man was.

"_So how's business?" Lucius drawled, not hiding his amusement._

"_Business is booming since our new addition." Said the second voice, which Snape didn't recognize at all. _

"_How much did it cost for this new addition?" Malfoy asked._

"_Nothing." The other man chuckled. "You have to come down and see it for yourself."_

Snape found himself yelling the password and he hurtled himself up the moving staircase. He threw open the door without knocking and there was Dumbledore and Malfoy staring at him.

"I was just about to call for you Severus," The Headmaster said sadly. "I need some information from you, and you have to be completely honest."

* * *

Harry Potter was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. His hungry stomach screaming in protest to get something to eat but he wouldn't move because the pain in his scar had worsened over night. His head pounded with every twist of his neck. He squinted up at the bit of sunlight that was coming through his window. He closed his eyes against the pain.

He conjured up a cold cloth and placed it over his scar. It had never hurt like this before. Something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. He heard his door creak open.

"Ginny," He mumbled. He could smell her from the doorway.

"Yes," She said tentatively.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"She went to work. Do you want some food? I brought some up from the kitchens."

He could feel his stomach drop. He didn't know if this was from the lack of food or from his scar hurting, or from the sinking feeling he had always gotten when something wasn't right.

"She went to work on boxing day?" He asked.

"Yes, only for half the day," She replied inching closer to him. "Have a pastry. You need to eat something."

Harry held out a hand not moving his body. He took the pastry and bit into it.

"Thanks Gin," He said after swallowing the first piece.

Ginny kept feeding him until he was completely and utterly full.

"Do you want me to rub you down?" She asked smiling.

"No, I am just tired. Thanks for the food, but I just want to sleep this headache off." He said turning on his side.

"Alright, I'll be in the common room if you need me." She said. With that she turned on her heel and left.

He didn't want to tell Ginny that his scar was hurting, because she would just urge him to go to Dumbledore. There was no reason for alarm, he didn't know what was going on with Hermione or anyone else for that matter. He could feel his eyes slowly closing.

* * *

"Someone would love to meet your acquaintance little bobbit,"

"You have no right to call me that." Hermione said angrily. "Not after what you've done to me."

Hermione looked around the large grave site. Her eyes were watering under the chilly wind. Her uncle's wand jabbed her sharply in the back, right where the scar was. That scar represented the remnants of the night that her body had been broken by him. The sun was hiding behind overcast clouds. They made their way through one of the doors to the ivy covered house.

She walked down the dark, musty, dimly lit hallway. Her mind wandered to Snape who was quietly awaiting her return. Did he know about this, surely he had to, he was a double spy. He will soon know and come to rescue her, like he did a couple nights ago. He just had to know, which is why she wasn't afraid. She knew that this soon would be over, that Harry would also make his way here to save her with Ron and Ginny in tow.

"In here," He said gruffly. He steered her into an open door.

Hermione fixed her eyes on the one person that Harry Potter dreams about. He eyes opened in shock as his current state.

"Hello pretty, little mudblood." He hissed.

**

* * *

A/n: Just wanted to post this quick little chappie before I get swamped with work… I am not sending this chapter to my beta only bc I wanted to post it right away… if the death threats weren't enough… thanks for all ur reviews guys… it will be over soon…it just depends on when I can post bc I'm really gonna focus on my school work… so until next time everyone…**

**As always…cherbi161**


	24. Untitled

**A/n: sniffle this is the last chapter everyone before the epilogue, I hope you like it **

**P.S. Don't own anything but a histology exam and a histology practical… and the plot…**

* * *

Untitled

* * *

Hermione looked at the sight before her. The translucent skull seemed lackluster in appearance. He was hunched over the desk his blood red eyes were calculating her every move as if he was ready to strike.

"Wormtail," He hissed. "Welcome our guest."

Hermione's eyes fell to the other occupant in the room. His watering eyes fixed on hers, he gestured her to a chair in front of the desk. The Dark Lord sat down, but Hermione noticed he was moving a lot slower than normal, or at least not as fast she thought he would move.

Wormtail led her to a chair in front of the desk. She sat down gingerly, more out of fear than anything else.

"Do you know why you are here?" He hissed softly.

"Yes," She replied.

Hermione felt utterly defenseless without her wand by her side. All she could do was comply. She began to wonder whether anyone would start looking for her soon. Her mind wandered to Snape. His black eyes swam into focus. She knew exactly what he would do in this position. Maybe she shouldn't let on exactly how much she knew. She cleared her mind of all thought.

"You want me, only so you can get to Harry," She said softly. "You and I both know about his superman complex, he has to save everyone."

She was surprised at how convincing her voice sounded.

"Too right you are," He replied. "But there is another reason why you are here."

* * *

Severus Snape had to sit down due to the words he was hearing. Thoughts of the Head Girl instantly ran into his mind.

"I tried to stop it from happening but it was already too late." He heard Malfoy say.

Anger and hatred began to rush through his blood.

"After I saw you two together, I didn't know what else to do."

"You didn't take heed to any of my warnings Severus," Dumbledore said. "Now tell me, what did you do with the Head Girl last night?"

Snape sat there quietly, using every ounce of his fiber trying not to hex the former Head Boy. As for Dumbledore, it was none of his damn business what went on in his private quarters.

* * *

"Take off your pants," He hissed.

"I will not." Hermione replied.

"Do you dare defy me?" He bellowed, his red eyes growing wide.

Hermione stayed silent. She was surprised that they were sitting down and having a conversation, she thought that he bound and gagged all of his guests. Maybe he needed her for something, besides the other obvious reason.

"Wormtail," He called.

Wormtail raised his wand and invisible ropes appeared around her chest binding her arms to her side.

"Let's see what your dear uncle has to say about this. Wormtail, go get him."

There was silence in the room.

"Whatever you want, I'm not going to give it to you!" Hermione screamed at him.

"I think you will," He replied.

He ambled slowly around the desk.

"I'll bet you're wondering why I want you, powerful one." He continued. "You are the fabled one who was supposed to help in my downfall. I, of course knew that it was you. The initial plan was to use you as bait, to break you down so much that the only refuge you could seek was to join me."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"Yes, a Muggle-born in your ranks, how fitting."

"Blood doesn't matter to me, there is only power, like I told your dear friend Harry Potter." He sneered.

"Your uncle actually was breaking you before he joined my ranks, he told Lucius about you, and of course he knew of my plan and decided that this was the perfect way to get to you. My fellow Death Eaters came to you and treated you like the filth you are, leaving their marks on your broken body. When it was time to finally take you my Death Eaters went to your uncle's house and tried to take you. They told me what happened, how your whole body went rigid and they were filled with unimaginable pain. They couldn't touch you, and they knew that you didn't have your wand. That's when I knew that you were going to be a lot more useful than just bait."

Hermione sat rigid in the chair, listening for footsteps. She didn't dare try to run; she knew she would be dead before she made it to the door. She tried to look around the room for something, anything that could help her, but there was nothing.

"I have come across a mention of the powerful being in many books. I just knew that I was going to have to do my research, but alas I came up short. I knew that you would be my downfall. It wasn't until Draco Malfoy gave me the information I so desperately needed."

At that moment footsteps made their way into the room.

"Is my little bobbit not complying?"

The voice of her uncle echoed in her ears.

"Careful Granger," he hissed.

* * *

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to go see if she's at Vance's. If not, then I am going to bring her back myself."

"You can't possibly do this alone," The headmaster said standing.

Severus followed suit. "I can and I will,"

He turned to leave. He had no intention of going to check out Vance's. If he knew the Dark Lord, Hermione would already be in his midst. It would be easy, she had to go to work today, and he knew that normally she wouldn't have to. It was Boxing Day, no one works on Boxing Day. He knew that the owl was a way to get to Hermione without having to go through the trouble of getting access to the school grounds.

He summoned his robes, which wrapped around him instantly.

* * *

"Don't you dare touch me," Hermione screamed.

Her heart was pounding through her chest; her blood was rushing to her ears. She looked to Voldemort, then Wormtail, then to her uncle and then finally back to Voldemort.

Her uncle chuckled at her. A nasty chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh little bobbit, being away at that school has strengthened you like no other. Let's see if I can break you again."

"No," Voldemort hissed, his wand was pointed directly at her uncle's throat. "You do not know of her power."

"If I broke her once I can do it again," He said. His eyes were filled with a hungry expression and they did not leave Hermione's for even a second.

"You dare defy me?" Voldemort bellowed. It was then that Hermione had grown truly fearful. This was the Voldemort that she was expecting.

"If her power is so great, why isn't she defending herself?" Wormtail asked.

A knowing sneer crept over Voldemort's face. His features became distorted in the candlelight.

"Mudblood, take off your clothing, this will be the last time that I ask." His red eyes glowed ominously.

Hermione stood frozen on the spot. Before she could do anything she felt herself being thrown backwards onto the ground. She heard a thud as her head made contact with the floor. Stars burst in front of her close eyelids. The stench of her uncle rose into her nose. He was pulling at her clothes. She kicked and screamed.

"I SAID NO GRANGER!" She heard Voldemort scream. "CRUCIO!"

Her uncle screamed and clutched onto Hermione's form in his pain, squeezing her tightly, clawing at her skin until he drew blood. Hermione picked up his wand, which was thrown out of her uncle's hand due to the pain.

"Reducto!" She screamed. Her uncle went flying into the opposite wall. Voldemort's spell broke. Her uncle was crouched in the fetal position, still convulsing uncontrollably. She turned the wand on Voldemort.

She kept her mind completely clear. She had no idea what she was going to do with this wand. She knew that she didn't have a chance.

"What is this?" He said smiling. "You want to fight me?"

Hermione's hand gripped the wand.

"Wormtail," He hissed.

Before she could turn to face him, she felt ropes bind her wrists and legs. The wand flew out of her hand and onto the floor, right next to her uncle's whimpering body. But before she could fall to the ground, Voldemort caught her.

"I asked nicely, and now I am going to get what I want."

He muttered a simple spell that shed her of all of her clothes. She stood there and hung her head. Wormtail gazed hungrily at her naked form.

"Search every ounce of flesh Wormtail, and don't worry, she's defenseless." His arm was still clutched around hers. She looked at his spidery fingers and then up into his red eyes. There was something there she had never seen before.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" She asked, her voice low. She didn't know what made her ask that, but he looked at her triumphantly.

"I can see a connection has been made," He said to Wormtail, ignoring her question. Wormtail was prodding at her inner thigh. She barely noticed him. All she could focus on was the calming warmth that spread throughout her body.

She never took her eyes off of Voldemort. The room was getting steadily darker. As if a storm was approaching.

"I can not find it my lord," Wormtail said after minutes of searching.

"What?" He hissed removing his eyes from hers. Hermione was barely aware of what was going on. Voldemort began searching her skin once again. Looking in every possible place he could find.

Hermione was in a state of bliss even though she was nude and being poked and prodded by two wands. She didn't question it. She relaxed in his grip. He looked closely at the freckles on the back of her neck moving to the crook of her neck. He then peeled back her ear. She could hear his wand clatter to the floor.

"Th – th- this can't be." He whispered. "Wormtail, stop the search."

He released his grip and Hermione staggered suddenly. Her brain was swimming and her eyes were watering. With the flick of his wand she was fully dressed again. Voldemort picked up his fallen wand. Hermione could hear footsteps in the hall once more.

* * *

The door burst opened. Snape's towering form filled the frame of the doorway. The Dark Lord turned to the entrance.

"Severus," He said in a low hiss. "The man of the hour."

Snape strolled into the room not looking at Hermione.

"I knew that you would be the cause of my downfall Severus," He continued.

The room was filled with an unnerving silence. Her uncle stopped whimpering on the ground.

"So what are you waiting for?" He said barely audible than a whisper, "Kill me."

"So you have insured that your dynasty will thrive," Severus asked, ignoring the direct order.

The Dark Lord smiled, a truly genuine smile. For someone who was afraid of the death, Hermione noticed that he seemed ecstatic at the prospect of dying.

"You my dear Death Eater, have insured it for me." He replied.

Snape finally fixed his eyes on the Head Girl. She looked back at him with bewilderment. She didn't know what he meant. Snape hadn't done anything.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"Silly, silly Severus," He said smiling, pointing his wand at him. "Did you know what that potion was for, the potion you so obligingly made for me? Let's just say that it was a way to transfer my genetic information into another wizard's body."

"Ingenious of course, I knew that. I also knew that I couldn't perform the task myself. I needed someone else to do it for me." He continued. "The problem was finding a proper wizard and putting the Imperious Curse on him, then setting him loose in Hogwarts. Her uncle wanted to do it himself, but cross breeding is so despicable that I wouldn't allow it."

Hermione stood silent on the spot. The ropes began cutting into her wrists.

"Then I found young Malfoy's letter. He had talked about you of course. He expressed his anger towards you because you had indeed taken the Head Girl from him. I first discarded this information as useless. Then after reading it once again I knew that I could use it to my advantage. The powerful one in a forbidden relationship, and the professor infatuated with a student."

It didn't take long to realize what he was saying. Hermione felt herself sit hard into the chair. The ropes came off her instantly. She put her hands to her head. She couldn't believe it, not one bit.

"The next step was giving you the potion, which I have to say was the easiest. Lucius said that he still had this bottle of elf made wine that you love so much from a Vineyard. He was going to mail it to you for a Christmas present. We wanted to get it to you right away, so we mailed it to young Malfoy, to give it to you in person.

"Malfoy was to give orders to his son saying exactly what was in the bottle, to tell him of the plan, but he didn't, and he got punished for it. Malfoy was to join my highest ranks along side of you and Lucius. He was to make sure that you drank the entire bottle, but you didn't. The thing is; that doesn't matter any longer. Congratulations Mudblood, you're going to make a wonderful mother."

Hermione looked up at him at these words.

"I am not pregnant." She said forcibly.

"You may think that, but you are. I knew that when you couldn't defend yourself. The concentration of your powerful being has inhabited some other part of your body. That Muggle loving old fool should have told you that this powerful entity can only leave on its own. It will soon leave…" Voldemort paused, "… in nine months time."

Severus stood there in shock. He hadn't spoken throughout the whole exchange. His wand arm fell slowly to his side.

Hermione sat there, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

"However, there was one major flaw in my plan." He sneered. "The first was making sure that you drank the whole potion. Which you didn't."

"How do you know that?" Snape asked angrily.

He grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm. She fell once again into her state of bliss. She vaguely wondered why Snape was pointing his wand at Voldemort. She felt a smile cross her face.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"A mere side effect. We now share a biological bond." Voldemort replied. He folded back Hermione's ear.

Snape saw the symbol; the snakes moved slowly around the triangle. They were miniscule, slowly circling from one freckle to the next.

"This mark usually consists of two snakes intertwined together in a helical structure and it is supposed to show up on her inner thigh. The three snakes that you see here represent all three of us. Since you did not drink the potion in its entirety our genetic material is also intertwined."

Snape stepped back from her. Realization flooded his body. She was pregnant, he was the father, or partially. It didn't really matter. He didn't know how he should feel.

"Now, that you are here, you can complete the last step." He hissed. "I am no longer immortal, I can die with the flick of the wand. If Harry Potter was here I would already be dead. Killing me will seal the deal, and in exactly nine months time my bloodline would soon walk the Earth and be even more powerful than I am!"

His cold laughter ranged around the room. Hermione shuddered uncontrollably.

"And if I refuse?" Snape said after the laughter died down.

"It doesn't matter, I will be dead before the night is over, you can count on that. I've been preparing for this moment, making myself weaker with each passing day."

"Not, if I can keep you alive." Snape replied. He flicked his wand and ropes wrapped around Voldemort.

He walked over to Hermione. He kneeled beside her. She was shaking as if she was cold.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

His eyes caught hers. Her eyes were glazed over with tears.

"I c-c-can't be pregnant." She said.

"Don't worry about that, we will get rid of it." He replied.

He kissed her softly on the lips. A loud booming sound rattled the windows in the house, causing them to momentarily break apart. They could hear yelling and cries of pain.

"And here comes the Order," He laughed again.

Hermione could hear footsteps coming down the hall. The door soon burst opened. There was Harry standing in the doorway.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He said winded.

"I'm alright," He looked to Snape.

"Get her out of here!" He bellowed.

The noise was steadily coming closer to them. Harry looked to Voldemort who was leaning against the large desk thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Don't kill him, Harry." Hermione said.

"Yessss," He whispered. "Kill me now."

"Harry, listen to me, you don't want to do this." Hermione called out over the noise. "Don't kill him."

"You know Potter, your mother begged for your life, like the Muggle-born she was. She wanted to protect you. She wanted you to be safe. I can hear her strangled cries now." Voldemort said smiling.

"Harry he is trying to provoke you, listen to me, do not kill him." Hermione said urgently.

"But, Dumbledore…"

"Forget about Dumbledore!" Snape screamed. "The situation has changed."

"Put down your wand Harry," Hermione screamed.

"Your father fought well, but not well enough."

Hermione looked from Snape to Harry to Voldemort. Harry's wand hand was shaking slightly. Too much was happening too fast. The screams were getting louder and louder. She then heard a familiar voice call out, "I think Harry went this way!"

"Harry, just put the wand down." She said quietly.

Harry began lowering his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a voice yelled. Hermione could feel herself being pulled down to the ground by her neck.

She looked around in confusion. A cloud of dust flew into the air as the green light erupted out of a pointed wand. She heard footsteps and a strangled yelp, as someone was knock forcibly to the ground.

"You do not know what you have done!" She heard Snape cry out.

She got to her feet, and found a pair of red eyes staring blankly back at her. All the malice had left them. Was it the trick of the light or did he have a slight smile on his face? She knew that he was dead.

"Hermione are you okay?"

Hermione turned around to see that it was Harry who pulled her down to the ground.

She turned to Snape who was pointing his wand at her uncle. The wand that fell out of her hand was now in the hand of her uncle, who Snape was crushing with his shoe.

"You killed him," Snape said softly. "You…killed…him."

"He preformed an Unbreakable Vow, I had to do it." He said in pain.

Hermione stood there at a complete loss for words. Her body felt heavy with sleep. She wasn't aware of the thoughts running through her mind but she knew that there was only one thing left to do.

She grabbed Harry's wand and before he could stop her she screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA."

She felt the spell leave the wand, the swoosh of green light was ominous as it found it's target's heart. Her uncle's eyes grew wide with shock and she felt the ground shake when his body finally slumped to the floor.

A smile formed on her face. She didn't feel the pair of strong arms steer her out of the room. She was barely aware of another flash of green light. These same pair of strong arms steered her out of the house. She could feel her mind enter yet another state of bliss. She felt the cool rain and night air on her skin instantly.

"Why did you kill him?" He said turning her around. Shcok, amazement and fear was etched onto his face. "Why did you kill your best friend?"

Hermione stared back into those glittering black eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed Potter," He spat. "You killed Harry Potter!"

"Why would I kill Harry?" She asked.

"We can't do anything to stop this," He said peering down at her stomach. "It has already begun."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

She was in a state of confusion. He grabbed her hand and they disapparated from the spot.

**

* * *

A/n: And so concludes the second to last chapter… I hope I tied up all the loose ends. Thanks for waiting so patiently… and thanks to my reviewers who have been so awesome throughout this story… soon, if time permits I will be starting a hrm/dra fic… check it out soon…**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	25. Epilogue

**A/n: All good things must come to an end… yes this will be the final chapter… I'm not sure I am going to write a sequel to this story…. Thanks to all my reviewers especially the ones who have been there since day 1… thanks to both of my betas kmedh and dracos-sexy-bitch… you guys rock…As for the people confused in the last chapter, I really hope this clears everything up… and if it doesn't I will be happy to answer any and all questions**

**

* * *

Epilogue**

* * *

"She killed Harry Potter?" The balding wizard asked.

"She is pregnant?" Asked the witch.

Silence filled the room. Hermione sat on the edge of her seat, the effects of the veritaserum was wearing off. She felt that her face was wet with tears.

"May I remind you, that Voldemort has been vanquished?" Dumbledore piped up.

"Be that as it may, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is only gone because in a few months time a greater evil than he will be released upon the world." Another wizard put in.

"We are doing everything we can to get control of the situation. There is a Muggle way to proceed with these kinds of situations." Dumbledore said lightly. "I highly doubt that regular magic will work."

"And if the Muggle way does not work?" Another wizard questioned.

"At least we have a head start." Dumbledore said again.

"May I say something," Snape started. Hermione turned to fix her gaze on the Potions Master. "Before you pass judgment, I will like to take the time to hand in my letter of resignation."

The room was suddenly filled with silence. The kind of thick, unbearable silence that made Hermione squirm in her seat. The rain pattered the windows at a constant rate.

"Did you not just use the killing curse on Robert Granger?"

The room filled with an even thicker silence. Hermione then became vaguely aware of the flash of green light she saw after she left Voldemort's study.

"We will consider it." The smiling witch said.

Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to finish school here. She didn't want to be blamed for killing Harry Potter, even though it was true. She didn't know how many people knew. She didn't even know if Ron and Ginny knew.

"I would also like to say something," Hermione heard herself say. The wizard nodded in her to direction. "I would like to take my N.E.W.T.s now and be finished with school, as soon as possible. I am ready to leave the school as well."

"Miss Granger, you haven't finished your training yet…"

"I assure you, she is ready for this exam, she has been ready since her sixth year." Dumbledore chipped in. He threw a wink at her.

"We will deliberate now and let the Headmaster know of our decision. You may leave." The wizard said.

Hermione rose from her seat and walked through the door, not waiting for Snape. She walked through the empty corridor and soon, she could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around expecting Snape but there was Malfoy walking fast to catch up with her.

"Granger, I just wanted to apologize…" He said with out preamble. "…for everything."

Hermione fixed her brown eyes on his gray ones.

"I grew kind of fond of you when we were in each other's company, and when I saw you with Snape," He paused. "I was just jealous."

Hermione stayed silent. She knew that this apology was a little too late. But she also knew how hard it was for him to push away his own pride to apologize.

"It's not like we can go back in time to change the past." She said smiling. "What's done is done."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," He said.

"If things were different, if things didn't turn out this way, do you think I would have a chance?" He asked.

She slowly revolved on the spot. She could feel how close he was to her. The heat radiating off him was calming her speeding heart. He moved in closer, his eyes wandering to her lips, then back up to her eyes. That's when he leaned in and kissed her. The pressure of his lips on hers sent chills down her spine. His lips were unexpectedly nice, soft, and warm. She gently pulled out of the kiss.

"You always had a chance," She said softly. "But things aren't different, things aren't changing. This is the way it is."

He dropped her hand and she turned away from him and walked off. Another tear snaked its way down her face. She was now going to have to face Ginny and Ron.

* * *

Severus didn't bother to follow Hermione; he knew that she was going to need sometime to herself. He paced the floor of his study. He was happy that she decided to take her N.E.W.T.s early; maybe she would want to come live with him when she finished.

That particular thought had been embedded in his mind ever since he decided that he was going to resign. He knew when he saw Harry Potter's body fall to the floor; he knew when he saw the glint in Hermione's eye. He knew at that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was having his baby, and he did love her.

* * *

Hermione went upstairs to the common room, Ginny and Ron waiting for her, sitting in silence. Ginny's bloodshot eyes were fixed on hers. She stood up and walked over to her. Hermione didn't know what to say, she was on the brink of tears. A loud smack echoed throughout the room.

Ginny's hand collided with her face.

"You killed him," She said in a hoarse voice. She smacked her again.

Hermione stood there not surprised at Ginny's reaction.

"Ginny stop it," Ron called out. "Just, stop it."

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said.

Ginny just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I will soon take my N.E.W.T.s and leave the school. I can no longer stay here. I will write when I can, and I hope we can still be friends." She continued.

Hermione went to her room and then slammed the door. She slid down to the floor, crying one more time for her lost friend.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was called down to the Headmaster's office. She hadn't seen Snape in a while and didn't think about seeing him again. She didn't know if she could face him. She was afraid of what he might say to her and what he might do to her.

She knocked on the large door.

"Enter," She heard a voice say.

Hermione pushed open the door tentatively.

"Come on in Miss Granger," He said politely. She took a seat in front of the desk.

The room was filled with silence. The Headmaster was writing on a piece of parchment. She allowed him time to finish. Soon, he put down his quill and looked up at her, a smile forming on his face.

"Miss Granger," He started. "I am amazed at how well you're taking this situation."

"I am used to it Headmaster," She replied.

"Well, I have just gotten word from the school governors, and I am sorry to say that they will not allow you to take your N.E.W.T.s earlier than the other students."

Hermione felt her stomach drop.

"They came to the conclusion that you do not need to take these tests to prove that you can graduate." He handed over the piece of parchment he was writing on. It was her certificate of completion. "And Miss Granger, you have several offers to join many wizarding universities for research, as well as the different programs such as Auror training and healing."

"Wow," She replied. She looked down at the parchment that had her name in gold writing.

"Don't let this opportunity pass you by Miss Granger. All of these schools are willing to accommodate you in your current situation."

Hermione stared at the piece of parchment in amazement. She then looked up at him.

"But, don't you think it's unsafe, I mean after what I did to Harry?" She asked. "I still don't understand why I did it."

"I don't understand either Miss Granger, I can only speculate." He sighed. "When Voldemort was killed, he activated the conception of your unborn child. Since it is only partially evil you didn't do as much damage as you could have. Your unborn decided that it was time to make its mark. So it forced you to kill Harry Potter, without conscious thought. It saw Harry as a threat."

"You believed this happened only seconds after the activation?" She asked.

"Yes," He said frowning.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I know how much Harry meant to you." She said delicately.

"Things do happen for a reason Miss Granger."

Silence filled the room once again.

"The schools eagerly await your decision," He said smiling. He handed over all the letters he had received on her behalf.

"Make sure you make the right decision, because it is these important decisions that form our experiences which indeed shape our lives." He said smiling.

Hermione got up to leave. She walked slowly to the door and turned to look at him one last time. She saw that a tear had found its way into his long silver beard.

* * *

Severus Snape flipped through the book before throwing it into the box. The study wasn't magnificent any longer. Paper littered the floor, and boxes upon boxes of books took up almost every square inch of the floor. The plush chairs were now covered in plastic and the shelves were empty.

"So the school governors accepted your letter of resignation?" A voice called out.

He turned and there was Hermione smiling at him.

"Yes," He replied. He was happy to see her. She looked amazing as always. She made her way over to him, a stack of parchment in her hand.

When she was within reach of him, he grabbed her and pulled her into him, placing his lips over her. Hermione kissed him back as if hungry for him.

But then, she pulled out of the kiss.

"Hermione I've wanted to ask you something, for a while now." He flicked his wand and all the boxes stacked themselves on the far wall.

"Yes?"

He looked her straight in the eye and slowly got down on one knee. At once, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hermione Granger, will you be the love of my life for the rest of my life?"

The tears were now soaking her face. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do.

"Severus," She said softly. She looked into his glittering black eyes. "I don't know if I can. I'm afraid of what's going to happen. I want to go to school. I have barely begun to live life."

His face fell.

"I am uncertain of what life will bring, but I do know that I want to face that uncertainty with you." He said softly. "I love you Hermione Granger."

She looked at the ring. It was a gold band with a lone diamond in the middle surrounded by rubies.

"Yes," She said smiling. "Yes, Severus Snape, I will marry you."

* * *

Hermione and Snape wedded a few months later. As much as they tried to get rid of their unborn child it had survived and was born on September 26th. Hermione went to the school where Severus got a position as a professor of the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Little Adrienne Marie Snape hadn't shown any signs of evil, but both Hermione and Snape are still keeping watch. Just waiting for the day when the heir of Voldemort will continue her reign.**

* * *

A/n: And so marks the end of another fanfic everyone… I hope you enjoyed reading cause I surely enjoyed writing… as for a sequel… there is a small and by small I mean miniscule chance that I might write one… I want to thank all my faithful reviewers without you most of the chapters would of never gotten finish…the death threats helped tremendously… lol… thanks to my wonderful betas…. And be on the look out for a dra/hrm story that I am currently planning.**


End file.
